Who up there hates me?
by BetweenTheSeaAndStars
Summary: SI/Reincarnation as Lee's Twin. Not a serious series of fiction ideas. Lee Zi. Really. My name translates to plum purple . What am I, the Ninja version of Moon Moon? -It developed a plot. Still crazy-
1. Purples and Plums andoh heck

SI/Reincarnation as Lee's Twin. Why not? This is a completely random goofy plot bunny so be warned it is no where NEAR my serious stories. Lee Zi. Really. My name translates to purple plum. What am I, the Ninja version of Moon Moon?

()()()()()()()

I was three before the memories started. When they hit it was an all at once memory dump that knocked me out for a few days with the 'flu'. One moment I'd been a dorky chubby baby drooling all over without a thought. The next the most extreme fatigue and headache I'd ever had, like the massive migraine to end all migraine.

Some things I didn't remember. Names were hard, family had already been overwritten with Mother being the figure I saw as my new mother sort of thing. Where something didn't overlap though I remembered the Before. I remembered my native language not the one I was learning which is how I first paid attention with my suddenly adult mind as things were being written over as I learned them. Key things that is. Ideas. Names. Words. When I started learning to ask for soup the idea of chicken noodle was replaced by Miso. Whomever my older brother had been before now I could only think of my twin as my brother. I had no other siblings so the nebulous memory of having them before remained.

Grandmother told stories later on about how there are hammers that hit a soul when they go to reincarnate so they don't remember their lives before. Clearly, I'd been barely touched.

My name is Lee Ziwei. Yes, that Lee. It took me a lot longer to figure out I was in a world I had only followed up from the first ten or so episodes and then just from my friend's babbling I knew I was in for a future nightmare. Yeah, apparently the Naruto world? It's real.

It's still confusing.

The shock and adjustment period wasn't fun but luckily kids aren't really supposed to know what is going on so it was easy enough to brush off. By the time I was five I was resigned to the fact I knew nothing, remembered nothing really useful (Because Internet is awesome as is random Star Wars jokes and She Said but not any use here!) and was kicking myself that I hadn't been a bigger fan of the show. Need I point out how much I was hoping most of it was wrong? Because ninja zombies and bunny goddess crazy ladies from the moon? Not so fun. Sounded too much like DragonBall Z on a bender.

Oh god I can't drink for years...

()()()()()

It turns out my brother doesn't like his name Rokku. He says Lee Rokku sounds silly and he likes our surname better so it's what he is identifying by. He's switching them when he introduces himself. Like a dork. We're both stubborn so I don't say anything about it. I learned one thing fast, Konoha is surprisingly informal. Almost no one goes by last names here which makes life much easier and Lee's deception much gentler to pull off. Although Lizzyway took forever to hear as Lee, Ziwei.. Lee Zi always made me want to correct people to Lizzy and I knew that hadn't even been my name. But seriously. Ziwei was the north star, the place of the Celestial Emperor's purple palace..and shortened was Zi. Just Purple.

Our last name Lee meant Plum.

My Brother is literally Plum Rock or you know, the pit of it.

I'm Plum Purple, or Purple Purple since it's a purple hued fruit and..

Gross.

I'm the Ninja world's Moon Moon.

It turns out Ten-ten is our distant relative. Both our families came from near the Land of Iron and it's only with our father that we got any shinobi blood in us. Ten-Ten has it back into both of her parents for a single generation. Our families are Matriarchal which is _awesome_ and little Ten-ten is already vicious with chopsticks. I like her.

Lee takes after our father, right down to the huge eyes and his lashes are crazy long like a cow. It's actually very pretty on him which makes me wonder why he was drawn so strangely in the show. He is loud and serious though with black hair and eyes and really pale. I take more after our mother and that's where the joke on my name gets even worse. You see, ninja can and often do have strange attributes. I'm pale as my brother, my eyes are gray not black. But it's the hair. Luckily it's really dark.

Purple hair runs in the family.

Yeah. Lee Zi has purple hair. Seriously who up there is laughing at me!? It used to be my favorite color too right there with blue but now if I wear it..ugh...I feel like a kid's toy. Because of _course_ my parents think it's adorable that their little Plumblossom is in purple and..

Ugh.

That angst aside it really wasn't too bad. Lee (if I call him Rokku he pouts and it's adorable!) and I learned quickly that our chakra is very weak. Lee's coils are deformed and with lots of work he'll be able to tree walk and water walk but that's really about it. My reserves are nothing special either, smaller range of average. Our father's no higher then Chunin so it isn't a surprise. What was a surprise is that our mother is a dangerous little bitty thing and so are grandma and grandpa on her side. They moved with mother to help raise us so that our parents could have time alone. Or that is what they said, my brain heard it as 'saving face when we hauled outa town'.

Anyways, Mom let us be at our grandparent's mercy early. The Lee clan isn't well known and rarely produces ninja, it's mostly a civilian clan specializing in making sake. Yep. Apparently Drunken Fist style is hereditary and something of a clan secret. Allows even the untrained Lee members to kick some serious Bruce Lee style butt. We make lots of other liquors and I think it's another sign of someone laughing at me as plum wine used to be my cheap slutty drink of choice when I couldn't afford anything decent in College.

Regardless, I get distracted _easily._ And this is apparently part of my mother's fighting style. It's called the Nanashi form. Meaning no name. Yes. Marvel at our family and it's naming styles..moving on. The real reason for it is that samurai learned how to harness chakra without it being ninjutsu. Somewhere in my line one of my ancestors learned how to incorporate miniscule bits of chakra in precision with taijutsu to make a method that is female specific to take advantage of our slight builds and allow us to turn an opponent's strength and even chakra against them.

It requires absolutely insane chakra control. Thus while our Otou-san is out with Lee teaching him to throw a punch my Kaa-san is working with me on making a piece of paper stick to me. Did I mention I'm five?

Yeah. That weirdness about how the kids were insane fighting machines so young? Two things. One they have a calendar that is actually about double ours. So everyone's age? Double it. That means you graduate the academy at 24 and look like a pre-teen. Puberty takes twice as long. People who channel chakra seem to age slower in some weird way and it just..

It's creepy. Because one other thing like the Chinese back in my Before? They count the time you're in the womb as part of your age. That means I'm currently four if you count our way..but if you count my age as it is right now here in Konoha by their absolutely creepy who has almost 700 days in a year? I'm two and a half.

And I'm working on trying to find my chakra while my brother is outside learning to punch.

Why me?


	2. Dango and Party invites

AN: More insanity. I have no idea why this makes me laugh so hard. Maybe because I have two very serious chapters to my other ones being written.

()()()()()()

The first time my twin showed what he was destined to turn into was at the playground. We were six now, or three. I'm starting to get used to the double year as a year. Want to know what I'm not used to? Everything else.

Lee and I were practicing racing each other because the other kids were quietly ignoring us. Well, we were in traditional attire that showed we weren't many generations from Konoha and kids don't usually like the unfamiliar. Who cared about them. Lee was _always_ game for running. I really didn't like it but I was a competitive person in my last life. This one? For some reason I swear it's now in my blood that I cannot let a competition go. It explains so, so, so much.

Now because Okaa-san is working with me on my chakra control I can even the playing field just slightly by racing Lee with tiny little flickers of Chakra in my legs. Because they are short and stubby and puffy traditional pants are wretched to run in. Lee is a monster baby already and can huff and puff and plow as if he was a bull.

"Best five out of six!" He bellows and shoving my bangs out of my face I breathe out holding up a hand as I catch my breath. I can already run and do things that my old body wouldn't have even tried. We're like a whole other alien species!

"Who's winning?" I tilt my head, my large gray eyes staring into Lee's black ones as he pauses.

"I forgot to count!" Lee wails and suddenly I'm in a tight hug as my twin babbles.

He's hilariously cute and I laugh, a little more at ease. In this at least my 'unfair prior advantage' serves me well though I pace myself by using Lee as an example. "Let's start over!"

"Yes!"

Seriously he's infectious with his enthusiasm. We begin running again. At some point our Tou-san scoops us up without warning and plops us down on a blanket that came out of _nowhere_ because the man is a freaking ninja.

Not that I am complaining because it's pretty cool and I now have food in my hands. Lee is eating his carefully, both of us fully aware (thanks to many lectures from our Tou-san) that our natural use of chakra when exercising means we must eat fully and well to replenish so that we can both ensure neither of our coils shrink. I'm pretty sure it's just using the one thing he knows we both don't want so we eat the food he made. I love our Tou-san, I didn't really have one before, but he cannot cook. At all.

Apparently Kaa-san wasn't available. The burned and slightly over salted rice is a pretty good sign. He also brought us dango though which he doesn't even think to remove off the skewers for us. Ninja do not have ideas of 'sharp and dangerous keep it away from kids' I've noticed.

The dango is delicious and I savor it slowly. When Lee is done, he waits for me. It's something of a tradition for us after we eat something with a sharp object to then try and impale it in the nearest target. Our Tou-san watches both of us fall short of the nearby tree only a few feet away and then lectures us on proper wrist flicking.

Ten-Ten showed us a trick so this we can actually do, but I had gotten Lee to be sneaky with me. Because throwing the dango skewer damaged them our Tou-san pulls out a few more.

Double snacks.

Ninja's are weirdly awesome parents.

()()()()()

The next time we celebrate our birthday grandma insists we walk around with invitations to give to all the children we find. Of course, it becomes a competition. I'm practically forcing them on everyone though at least I'm smiling and explaining it so most of mine get accepted.

Lee?

Come on. It's my _twin._ He's almost hitting people how hard he's handing them over if he's not bowing and scaring them with his intensity. To be honest though, I wouldn't change him for the world. He's the loud and obviously intense one, and what's left of my bookworm life before has me persuing it in my own way. Team RockStar all the way!

…..

..Okay. Apparently the ninja is a crazy person is infectious even at this age. I just made such a terrible pun and as no one here speaks English they'd never even understand it. It's something in the water or the air or something. Tobirama doing an epic troll from beyond the grave.

Maybe I'll start blaming him for everything.

()()()()()

The red invitations are rather pretty, with gold plum blossoms on them and I've noticed that if I approach a parent with a child, the parent takes one look at the Lee crest and smile widely. They soon then assure us they will be there. Sure enough when I flip the invite over it mentions in small print that for all parents there shall be celebratory drinks.

Clever.

Now let it be said I'm fully aware these are going to be the best years of my life. I know for all I didn't keep up with the show that days of insanity are likely ahead but it gives me a strange confidence. I have no guarantee of survival, but I have already died once. Not that I remember it. So when next I see a clan symbol of my twin's future rival.

Well I can say I am fully aware it's my funeral.

"Pardon me, Hyuuga-sama." I don my best sugar wouldn't dissolve in my mouth smile and approach the identical wall of pale robes, dark hair, and why aren't you blind instead of super visioned without eye pigment. Bowing I hold out the invitation.

Like I need to explain myself. Nope, the card does that for me.

"..."

Heavy silence. Dudes. Really? Looking up at them I get out of my bow. "I know there are children my age in the compound and I did not wish to leave them out. Would you let them know they and any of the clan who wish to attend are invited?"

I swear I know what's coming next.

"Are you inviting the _entire_ village?"

"Well not the Uchiha."

The heavy silence is even funnier and they have no idea I'm about to troll them. So. Hard.

"My Tou-san has said they don't know how to have a good time."

I'm so making this up but there's a faint snort somewhere back in the pack of Hyuuga wall and one finally takes the invite.

They dismiss themselves with little identical head nods and walk off.

They forgot to ask if anyone else would be inviting the Uchiha. It just wasn't _my_ job to do so. Lee got to mess that one up on his own.


	3. Party and Jingle

AN: More randomness. Jumping all over in timelines because this is me having way too much fun being anything but serious. I did have a serious idea pop up based off this..but it has to wait. So there you go. Three goofy chapters and all of a sudden I have the urge to make this non crack. I have problems I think. I may do it from the academy on in a more serious tone, or just let it fluctuate.

Because it's nice to poke fun at things.

()()()()()

Ninja birthday parties become really insane traditions.

Which I think is because for kids at least, your days are an unceasing training to go to the academy, training with your family, developing your bizarre traits (not that they admit to that one) and lots of repetition.

So when there is an excuse to party? The adults go absolutely off the wall bonkers. They start at about high school level. There's a few wacko's already there but everyone's being kinda nice. They swiftly hit college level mindless of the children present. If you have a large party you actually are required by Hokage-law to have a medic on the premises who is not there to get drunk.

Ninja adults clearly never grow up, they just get good at playing pretend all over again.

The Lee clan is spread out over Konoha but we have a sort of block or two of town that we kinda bought out. It's all in areas you aren't supposed to have homes because the refineries are right there but it means we get a lot of peace and cheap land. Practicality is one of the hallmarks of the Lee's and my mother's family who I learn only that night was called Yue, are very into being practical. I mean, they're run by the women outright and kind of took over the Lee clan when Okaa-san and our grand parents came in. Seeing as most the Lee elders had died in the third war they were happy to have someone around.

Besides, Yue's didn't believe in frivolous beauty items and so if you couldn't do it yourself you rarely did it. I think the civilian wives were more upset about that then their husbands were the transition of who had final say in things. By the time Lee and I were in the world however, things were harmonious. It helped that the first rice wash water and sake itself was a great beauty treatment and they were now making crème with it to sell in the markets. Granny's idea.

I'd probably go by the surname Yue if it wouldn't make me laugh hearing You e See? Instead of Yue Zi..English, you get me in so much trouble.

So our party meant lots of beautiful decorations everywhere because we used the same ones for all the events, everyone had good traditional attire on in various shades of purple and white and silver so we looked all matchy matchy. I looked right out of a little chinese painting. Disgustingly adorable. My gray eyes matched my hair ribbons holding my hair in the two traditional side buns. I had a purple dress on, a Qi Pao , in purple with little silver and white plum blossoms and tiny purple shoes.

My parents had way too much fun with this.

I walked away from the mirror to find Lee, because when in doubt, seek my other half is kinda my thing. It's gotten to the point I don't even really remember not having him around. My memories of the Before are becoming sort of more a book I read that I can never tell anyone about.

"Lee?"

"Ah.." Lee pops his head out of the door, fully dressed but a bit askew. Sighing I start tugging his sleeves and collar into place. "Sorry Zi, I was sneaking in some sit ups.."

"How many?"

"fifteen. I forgot to count at first again."

"That's okay. We'll do lots tomorrow together, okay? I'll sit on your feet for you."

"thank you." Lee smiled and took my hand in his, of course our Tou-san had made sure he was my opposite in the color scheme. Dark purple pants, his shirt matching mine but the colors were reversed to be silver with purple details. "What?"

"Lee, I think our parents like making us match too much."

"Well we are twins, and we don't look that much alike." Lee nodded to himself. He really was quite smart, just not around people he didn't know well. He liked to be underestimated.

"I think we look like our parents."

"We do. But I wish we looked more alike."

I knew Lee was sad some times and so I had to put a spin on it, he did this on purpose knowing my next response. "Well then tou-san and kaa-san would be putting you in a girl's Qi Pao." I tapped my chin. "And you'd be prettier than I am."

"No one is prettier then my nee-chan!" Lee exclaimed, his fist held up by his chin as his eyes practicality burned daring me to argue.

"Thank you."

The actual party was already in full swing. Really it was our birthday but aside from the piles of presents on the side and that cake would be out later, it was more an excuse for everyone to get together. It was mostly civilian's, but there were some ninja's because our tou-san may only be chunin rank but he was very skilled and they needed him desperately. Which didn't make sense because apparently he had a desk job.

Whatever.

The Hyuuga's had actually shown. Not many, and I didn't see Hinata or Neiji there but there were a few tiny pale eyed children that Lee and I greeted and talked with for a while. Lee had of course, blundered his invitation to the Uchiha and it was probably for the best. My twin had enthusiasm but not what I'd call tact.

Lee I adored, despite the fact we were so blasted tiny. I couldn't socialize well however with kids my own 'age' as my brain still thought I was a much older woman from before. So I sat with the elders for a lot of it and listened to their stories. Lee played games, pulling in me in for a few with a challenge that my blood would not let me back down from.

It was nice.

Like everything else it soon became rather..normal. Our days blended in with the seasons into a lot of repetition. Train, study, listen, etc. Parties became something I had fun with when we would be sent out with the invites. Lee and I would trade off who invited whom and we often had a lot of the more elite shinobi clans sending lesser members to be polite.

One time I was sitting politely sipping very sweet tea on a garden bench at another clan's home, the Yamanaka one I thought. At least I kept seeing a lot of blondes. I had been sitting in silence beside just another Hyuuga whom I couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl child because we were in that soft faced stage and they were in a formal yukata and hadn't talked. Finally though, after the second time someone came and refilled my tea cup before continuing (Lee had vanished earlier with some of the other kids to play tag but the outfit kaa-san had put me in this time was all white and I'd been promised a new training lesson if I didn't get it dirty) "The Uchiha are being boring again."

"...?" that was kind of impressive. The Hyuuga didn't even say anything but I could sense the question without them even moving. We were still pre-academy! That was actually rather awesome.

"Tou-san once told me they don't know how to have fun. They aren't even mingling. You are at least sitting by me even if not talking, they're just standing around radiating smugness." I heard the snickers in a choked sound and inwardly gave myself a high five. Okay sure it was a kid but still I was making a Hyuuga laugh!

"They are a prominent clan." Oh apparently he COULD talk! And was a he. I hope that was a boys voice..some of them were pretty high pitched..

"They look average though." I pointed out. It had always bugged me in the anime how everyone fawned over how 'good looking' the Uchiha were. "Black hair, black eyes, no expressions. Pale skin. Minus the expression that's what most people look like. My brother has black hair and eyes!"

"They have prominent features."

"Most do."

"...I suppose we Hyuuga have an advantage there then..." the pause went on to the point I figured he was done talking. Hey I'd tried.

Of course he waited until I took another sip.

"As do you."

Well thank you round about compliment so unexpected I almost choke on my tea!

Ugh.

Hyuuga's.

()()()()()()

I had returned home with a pristine white Qi Pao.

Immediately second thoughts formed when I saw what kaa-san was going to teach me. Never underestimate the little women.

"OW!" _jing a ling_

"You weren't stretching far enough." Granny was quite happy to swat me with her little paper fan. Now it wouldn't hurt except she did this thing with her fingers and paper suddenly was like a ruler. Taking a deeper breath I ignored the burning sensation and pushed my body further. I'd made fun of people doing yoga in my Before. This was revenge. This was someone up there giving me karma and letting it do very bad things to me.

Because I didn't just get to stretch, oh no. I was stretching like a Chinese acrobat. I had bells tied to me in certain locations and if I quivered or jerked they'd jingle. Jingling was a bad thing. I had to _hold_ my stretches. Logically I knew better than anyone my age should, that this was going to make me awesome. It'd help when I was older and maybe even save my life.

Right now though?

Oooowwwwwwwww...

I am still blaming Tobirama. For everything. He had to have put something in the water forever ago.

 _Jing a ling_

...Someone hates me.


	4. Very bad things

An: forgive any spelling errors etc. was stuck waiting on an install at a friends house for them and just had an iPad to type.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tobirama really was a troll.

I checked the history scrolls. The old stuffy boring smelling funny sort that no one cares about here because a. He wasn't considered a legend (dorks) and b. It only talked about him as a person nothing in his training or ninjutsu or anything. It was just stories sent about him from one of his friends to the mans kids. Some of the pranks he pulled are so lame. He is my new version of Murphy's law. Something went wrong? I blame Tobirama. It gets me through days when all I hear about is chakra.

I am seriously thinking chakra must be addictive because give people a taste and they go all crazy. Maybe the Nara are on to something with how they try not to use it or do so efficiently?

Granny still gives me looks all the time holding her fan now if I'm just standing around. She takes my training so seriously that I'm starting to wonder if Gai didn't have Lee pre molded for his insane workouts thanks to her. She has a habit of threatening us with more exercises if we slack off. Her favorite is if our form gets sloppy she makes us do punishment routines using other muscles and then back we go.

Kaa-san says in a few years she will tie bells to my shoes to make me walk softly.

I hate bells.

Tou-san is always working with us on our academy basics to prepare us. Pure taijutsu because apparently it's the one area kids mess up and fixing that later can be a disaster. Grandpa is also teaching us something like tai chi which is pretty fun. It is a way of focus, inward meditation and learning the precise areas of your body as you flow from motion to motion. Lee isn't very good at it so we usually do it as our cool down, once he has his nervous energy out. So if we start when the sun is up..usually after lunch.

I beg for it because it hurts a lot less than the agility training Kaa-san and granny put me through. No one is fooled, but they do laugh at me.

I never thought I would look forward to running laps because that at least made sense. And my constant piping up before we start of "Run Away!" In my weirdest sounding accent because British does not translate here..well everyone thought it's funny since the first time. No one gets the joke and that is fine.

Seriously I hate running but running is good. So good. Because yeah I have tiny chakra reserves and in the future there will be dudes slinging chakra around like be a at Mardi Gras, so I have two choices. Go crazy like Lee or go smart.

Smart Alec more like but meh.

Fortunately girls naturally have better chakra control and my heritage means I am learning a fighting system that will take advantage of this. Because twins are nuts and we are always challenging each other (so not my fault I swear it's in my blood!) it takes another crazy long double year before my grandfather decides to troll me during one of my bendy as body shouldn't chakra exercises with bells on. (My family is crazy)

I have been keeping a piece of paper with of all things..a plum blossom drawn on it on my face while focusing on a twist the underworld created. Chakra makes paper stick, it's what my muscles are doing too but I have to force them to go in ways they don't want to.

Grandpa teasing slaps another cut out flower on my cheek and says "keep it there Zi-chan!"

"Whatever Gramps." Puffing out my cheeks with a intake of air I just mentally tell it to stay put as I don't have time for this.

It does.

Grandpa then slaps another, I hear him cutting them out, and plop on my forehead.

"Really Grandpa?! I am not a plum tree! Trying to focus here!"

So now we know who I get my trolling from that wasn't my being a little turd from Before. As I try to focus on getting my ankle up higher than my calf while bracing my weight only hands and leaning forward in a really funky angle Grandpa keeps sticking cut out flowers all over me.

I bet I look like a hippie bush. That sounds bad. Only a touch of my attentions on him sticking them to me with what must be a paste as I try to get my brain past how much it freaking hurts to stretch like this. Still a year off the academy and I'm doing exercises like a circus nut. But I feel every time he slaps one on my form giggling and cackling like he got into the Lee clan sake stash early. I don't really pay it much attention aside from noting that I am going to be covered by the time this is done.

Finally my body quivers and the irritating jingalingaling doesn't stop so granny gives a sharp "and relax."

I so flop down.

"Owwwwwwwwwww..." Blinking my gray eyes a few times I look over to judge how I did that time as you know, little focused on the ouchy stretchy bendy.

Huh. Mom is grinning, granny looks like she ate a sour fruit so her happy face, and grandpa is still cackling off his rocker.

As I stand little plum blossom cut outs fall off me, making me look down bewildered.

"No glue?"

"It seems, Ziwei-chan that you possess unusually strong chakra control" my granny says and then she smiles.

Now you do not want granny to smile. She has a nice one but when she smiles bad things happen. Very bad things.

"We shall have to test your limits instead of proceeding slowly!"

Did I mention bad things?


	5. Hunting Hyuuga

An: still stuck here. So more silliness. On an iPad so spelling etc is not easy.

()()()()()()

I had taken to playing hide and seek with my twin out in all of Konoha to get a break from my training. We had lots of civilian cousins and so massive village wide games were a thing. No one paid much attention to it. If I took a water bottle and a pouch with snacks, well I made sure Lee did too and while half the time we set off together more often I would go in the opposite direction.

I wasn't playing. I was hiding for my sanity.

I won a lot of the time because that stupid training meant I could twist and climb and end up weird places and not get found until the adults came out. My Tou-san usually found me and would sigh, shake his head but not lecture me. Ever since we found out my chakra control was through the roof the lessons and such turned almost frantic and creepy by the adults in my life. One day I decided to try and get somewhere that wasn't just guesswork and sneak in a visit to my party Hyuuga friend while I was at it.

His name is Kou by the way. He is kind of a stick in the mud but every so often he makes a joke and he is amused by me at parties so it works. Seriously Hyuuga are all catty teenage girls on the inside I think.

I had gotten his name out of him by promising not to talk the rest of the event for it. That had actually proven fun as the minute I made the sign to my mother for "training" when she asked why I wasn't speaking..I got out of the annoying old people talks for a whole party. Turns out you can get a lot across without words. Who knew?

Of course the Hyuuga had waited until he was walking out the door, stood there, nodded once and said "Kou" before leaving.

I swear I saw his and his fathers shoulders shaking in laughter as they left.

I had not actually dared to approach him at home before. Just polite hellos and how are you as he was a little older and recently started the academy.

I had been saving up my annoyance points.

Now seemed a good time. Feeling so out of place in the purple qi pao and pants at the big compound where the pale eyed pale dressed smug silent ones lived (Yanno as opposed to the Uchiha where it was dark eyed darkly dressed. No one had heard of symbolism here clearly) I smiled at the guards. I could so rock the adorable little girl look with my hair up in my traditional side buns.

"Hello Hyuuga-samas may I please see Kou-san?"

They both lifted an eyebrow. Seriously they trained at that because they each lifted a different brow, the one closest to the gate.

They waited.

Yeah I didn't give a name. Come on like they didn't know ..oh they didn't know me. Probably. They all looked alike.

"Is he expecting you, miss?"

"No but it is important and if you tell him I promise to not talk to him at the next party unless it is to insult the Uchiha he will know who I am. Or you can tell him Lee Ziwei is here but the first is more likely to jog his memory." I want props for making both of them crack the tiniest bit with a lip twitch. They made me wait as one went and came back with Kou. Whom did not look amused at all. Of course that's his resting bit**h face so it works.

"Hello again, what is so important?"

So friendly. "I really don't mind your clan hearing this but can you check no one else is around? Please?"

Okay I know Hyuuga faces by now and they were interested. Humoring me the elder two did as asked, byuakugan flaring and vanished in a heartbeat. "Cool.." Yeah I said that aloud. Matching smug looks then lifted a brow again waiting for my answer as they both nodded, but didn't answer. Yeah I'm not stupid.

"Does that nod mean yes you know that is really cool or there is no one around or someone is around or.."

"So mistrustful in one so young." Lefty stated. I shrugged.

"Have to start early?"

Kou rolled his eyes well he looked like he wanted to. "They would have said if someone was around, now what is it Ziwei-san? I need to work on my calligraphy."

"I need your help with chakra control exercises."

The annoyed look on Kou is exactly why I phrased it that way.

"When you get in the academy"

"nope. Not like that. I have too good of control apparently and my kaa-sans family do not know how to teach in a shinobi fashion and my tou-San never had the best control and.."

"Too good?" Yeah Kou was curious now. Gotcha.

"Yup. They've been making me do some really foolish things trying to test my limits so I figured I should come ask someone from the experts on chakra control. Common sense says it is Hyuuga or Uchiha and so here I am." My arms were out as I shrugged, helpless. Frankly I didn't know any Uchiha and Kou I did.

"Tell them to look up leaf twirling."

"Already way past that."

Whoa. Three sets of eyes paying close attention now..

"That is impossible." Kou sounded irritated and I got why. He had likely just mastered it, ahead of schedule yeah being first year at the academy and Hyuuga standard but ..oh right. Touchy touchy boys.

"No really. Grandpa thinks it is great fun to stick plum blossoms all over me and make me twirl them, it is so humiliating." And it was.

Kou hesitated before sighing. "Come in, we can see if you are telling me the truth and ask my Tou-san"

Take that. Not even in the academy and I got access to the Hyuuga compound. Whoot! Bowing to the guards I did as said, quietly as I could walk. I knew better than to talk before Kou did, he had this thing about silence. I also knew he was insanely curious so he had to find out now if what I was saying was possible because it was a crazy anomaly.

On the level of someone who couldn't use chakra being a feared taijutsu master jounin which Lee would be someday and able to open many of the lotus gates. Whoa. Deformed chakra coils could be awesome who knew?

A very Long awkward silence later as Kou handed me four leaves and just looked at me after we sat. He started to glance at his own, focusing hard and the leaf began to turn. Uh...

Oh.

Biting my inner cheek I just shrugged as he stared at me. Pale eyes staring is really quite unnerving for the record. I didn't get why he had to focus so hard, I just told the leaves to turn and they did, one on each hand and because why not, one on the back of each hand.

"..."

Yeah I didn't say anything. I didn't want him mad. I really hadn't thought anything of it that maybe my family was just fussing because no one had seen what you could do with good chakra control?

Kou actually had his mouth open. Looking at me again he shook his head. "I will go get my Tou-san . Can you keep it up?"

"I have small reserves but for a bit yeah."

"Then rest , I will..I will be right back."

It didn't take him long to return with his bigger clone. Once again I set the four leaves spinning. He had me do it again while he used his Byuakugan. Then he asked me to reverse how they were spinning.

"You do not hesitate.."

"Well no, I want it to do something it does it..isn't that how this works?" My confusion only let me see two Hyuuga looking baffled.

"No."

"I suppose it could be from how small your reserves are.."

I shrugged at that. "Yeah, but my family keeps having me do this with lots of things and I do not think that is going to help do anything but amuse them."

"That is true. Have you tried to do this with anything heavier?"

"Bells." I said the word with loathing and Kou actually chuckled. I had ranted to him about my training before. "I have to do agility training with bells so I focus on holding them still. They found out what I was doing and it is worse now."

The elder Hyuuga nodded once and then stood. "You are to come back tomorrow. Kou you shall be advancing your chakra lessons with your friend. As you have managed to unlock your Byuakugan for short times focusing on how she directs her chakra will be a good lesson for you."

I bowed low thanking him before popping up my head and grinning at Kou. "Congratulations on your eyes!"

I actually got to see him smile as he nodded his thanks.

I was pretty quickly shood away after that and went to wander to where Lee would be. It was a twin thing, we just always ran into each other. With this news it would be a good thing and a very very bad one and I knew that. But I was done amusing people and not getting better with my chakra.

"Found you!" Lee can tackle like a good Boulder rolling down a mountain. Slamming chakra to my feet and body I willed it to keep me from falling. I stumbled of course, not that much chakra and I had been using it earlier, but I didn't end up with a face full of cobblestones.

"Yup! Hi Lee!" My next words bubbled up and couldn't have been stopped if I tried. "How is my other half? Have you escaped the Lee clan cousins so far?" Yes. It is seriously infectious. I am so doomed.

"Yes! We are uncaught! Let's go hide in the park?" Lee wasn't very good at hide and seek but I wasn't about to spoil the real kids fun. Nodding I braced myself for what came next. Low on chakra did not mean I was going to give in without a fight.

"Let's race! First one to the picnic tree must do twenty sit ups!"

"Loser has to do forty!" Why did I say that?

We took off.

With just barely enough chakra in my system to help speed me along I could sense at the halfway point those forty sit-ups were mine. I was slowing down.

I gave it my all anyways. When finally I flopped without any grace down by the tree Lee was already on his fifth sit up. Chakra use wears you out. Who knew? Still I had given my word, and so I rolled onto my back and waited for Lee to settle on my feet, his arms around the lower half of my legs to provide counter balance. Made it easier. The sweetie.

"One! Come on Zi-chan! 39 to go!"

Yeah yeah...


	6. Evil tag

AN: I am still stuck here. I don't have any way to work on my serious stories so this one is getting attention. Also I'm hungry, I'm tired, it's hot..so I'm making Zi suffer.

()()()()()()

With the alteration in my schedule Lee was now getting a lot more training from our Tou-san. Seeing as for a good part of the late afternoon I was at the Hyuuga compound Lee was learning the more aggressive moves that would not be as effective for my body. At least not once I was grown, seeing as I was learning the Yue clan styles I didn't mind. That, and they were not going to make me take the kunoichi classes so..win. It wasn't like they really taught much, they were more to identify those who would have some form of talent in the arts. The last thing I was going to be good on was a seduction mission or the like because tiny chakra reserves and all. Wait. That probably was a good reason they were used for that..

Oh heck no.

Anyways, I wasn't in the academy yet but we were getting to start the next month when semester's rolled over.

My schedule was up with the sun for laps and training with Lee. Then we had Tai-chi in between to cool our muscles a bit before I worked on my agility before lunch. While I did that Lee worked on toughening up his reading and writing skills. Kanji and the like is hard but it seemed the same way my brain learned instead of English, it did just as easily with reading and writing. I had been a prodigy with that in my Before so to have kept it here made me a very happy girl. Also since we were not a noble clan, I didn't have to have perfection.

Chicken scrawl for the win! Well you know what I mean. I could be legible, that was the point.

Once lunch was over we would help out around the refinery as it was clan tradition. We couldn't do much at our age besides help clean but it was taking part. We'd get snacks and tea with our cousins there to do the same when it was break time and then back for my working on the Yue fight forms and Lee working on more of his Taijutsu. We'd get to do a few rough spars using our own forms to also learn how to react and counter each other so we weren't pigeonholed.

Now being a twin is interesting. Really. Really, interesting. Despite our basics being the same we had two different styles we were learning the sheer beginnings of that would eventually be our fighting styles. When we fought together though we could just tell what the other was going to do. So we didn't pay any attention to our parents and grandparent's yelling out corrections we just fought till last twin standing.

Once they realized we really would _not_ listen to them of course they started using us to make bets. Our family is so weird.

Some days Lee would be the victor, some I would. We both had a stubborn streak as big as Orochimaru's ego so it was a last drop of sweat sort of victory. We'd lay there a quivering giggling useless pile of twins and eventually be shoo'd off to wash up. Someone would bring in food for us, and we'd get to spend time together. Our favorite thing to do was read.

Lee would sit beside me on our futon in whichever room we'd plop into after changing. Taking turns we'd read stories and make jokes with the windows wide open to get the fresh air. Sometimes, honestly, we'd end up napping.

Lee was an octopus. He'd be wrapped around all the blankets and the pillows and usually smothering me with them. I got used to it.

Apparently I snorted in my sleep.

Could be worse.

After that he would help me fix my hair and I would braid his, under my Kaa-san's watchful eyes as she'd teach us to do it for each other. Then Lee would go to the market or run errands with either Kaa-san or Grany or Gramps or any mix of them and I would be dropped off at the Hyuuga compound.

Chakra training was so weird. Every day we did something a little different and went until I nearly couldn't, Kou usually had his eyes activated for as long as he could. His brother Ko (and here I thought my famlily had originality issues!) was about eight years our senior and would often oversee us to make sure we didn't have trouble alongside his father. I had the feeling he was being trained for something.

We had gone from leaves to stones to moving droplets of water. Usually on one leg or with someone trying to disrupt our concentration. Today we were doing a new version, sort of a precursor to tree walking I guess. The Hyuuga had this ever so pretty koi pond and rock garden with various sized stones at intervals and posts set up to jump around and on. What was our chakra exercise?

We got to play tag.

Hyuuga tag is a crazy hilarious and sadistic game. I know they didn't like I was a natural at chakra control and so Kou was often training additional things, like his eyes, as we did this.

"For the first round.." Ko held up two stacks of paper with what looked like paper shurikens on them. "You will not hold still but constantly be jumping from rock to post and such, any hesitation and I am allowed to tag one of you as many times as I like.." Huh. Hyuuga's can do creepy evil grin. Noted. "At the end of the allotted time the one with the fewest 'hits' gets to go first as the aggressor in the next round."

Okay a thing about Hyuuga games? If they say aggressor that means one of you gets to hit the other. This is very very verrrryy bad. Kou is a year older than I am and if he's the aggressor he hits hard. If I am he's almost impossible to touch. His brother seems to like harassing me for taking up their precious time by making sure if anyone backs out of this arrangement eventually it's me. Fat chance jerk. Ko sucks. I like Kou a lot more.

"Here.." Kou hands over my stack and I flip through them. The paper is a bit thick, harder to be hit with upon impact. I recognized it though from the last time when we were both being chased by the older Ko. When he runs chakra through it the paper activates and sticks like very strong glue. It _hurts_ to peel off. Like Ninja duct tape.

"Your ni-san is scary." I mutter to Kou, I know his brother can hear and see me but he'll pretend otherwise. Kou just sighs and I get the feeling he'd nod if it wouldn't cause him trouble.

"Watch out for the koi. They are evil."

Okay I can't help but stare at him and I know my mouth is wide open. "You have evil fish? Really?"

Kou wrinkles his nose -we have full on expression here people this is huge!- and nods. "They expect people to mean food. They shall splash. A lot."

Oh great. Wet slippery stones. The point of the chakra exercise is suddenly clear and I do not hide my whimpering. I have found as much as the Hyuuga don't react they do apparently find me funny as I scramble after Kou towards the stones, going for one on the opposite side of the suddenly massive seeming fake pond. Really, Hyuuga.

"So to clarify.." I call out to Kou as we get ready, and I double check the area as Kou has unfair home team advantage. "We are channeling chakra to not fall, to help us jump farther, and to make the paper stick to the other person? Isn't this waaaay beyond what we were doing the other day?" The other day we were just running from Ko and using chakra to help us stick to the ground when we pulled sudden turns.

Kou gives me a flat look. I know that look. It's the 'you make my life so hard and I don't know if I want to thank you or smother you in your sleep.' In other words, yeah Kou is totally my friend these days. I just nod back at him.

"Well wait.." I pause and yell over to Ko, loudly because I can and Kou has privately muttered to me at the last party the Akimichi had that he loves watching all the eavesdroppers flinch when I do that. "Does Kou-kun.." yes he is kun now. I got permission and everything from mr. Stoic mini bi**h face himself. "Get to use his eyes?"

"No." Ko is clearly doing this for something Kou did then. Far be it from me to not voice it since Kou can't.

"Kou-kun..what did you _do?_ I mean the whole idea was originally to teach you control and using your eyes while you did it and this is so gonna be us failing in ways that all the people watching us are going to be laughing and..what did you do to annoy your ni-san?" My arms are waving for emphasis while I do this and the best part is I _know_ how much my main branch friend thinks I am freaking hilarious and he gives me this long suffering look.

Ko of course has snapped out 'You are supposed to be _training!'_ so he doesn't want Kou to talk about whatever it is. Hey I'm happy to be the round about interference for the poor younger sibling. I think I was the older one Before but here, that's Lee. And trust me over protective big brother Lee is going to be such a nightmare. I know that. So we younger kids have to stick together and Kou is kinda my only real non relative friend. Ten-ten totally doesn't count because I call her cousin and I don't care how much of a distance there is.

Kou nods ever so slightly. "I reported to Tou-san that I saw him with a girl."

Okay I can not miss this chance. I have a carefully blank face, one that makes Kou stiffen as no one else knows I get resting B**ch face when I'm about to be completely uncouth. Coming out of an adorable little purple beastie? Oh yes this is gonna be goooood. "Huh. Thought he liked guys."

I use Kou's choking to jump over and slap the first paper on his forehead, messing with his vision a little and chortle. "I didn't get the pretty hair!"

Yeah. Kou _pummels_ me for that one with a harsh paper to the cheek. I do manage to not slip off the rocks and every time he lands one of the papers on me I hit him back with one, both of us have an arm out for balance so we can only do one at a time. And those fish? Totally evil. They have the rocks soaked within minutes as we are jumping and I don't think the Hyuuga compound has been this loud in ages unless someone was dying.

Because of course Ko is shouting at me and Kou and I are laughing our heads off when not yelping Ow and the fish are trying to bite our toes from ninja sandals and..

Eventually my chakra reserves run out and I end up in the pond. I yank Kou with me first though and my last pulse of chakra is _I want them ALL to stick to him!_

Spluttering and laughing and with a fish swimming off with my right hair ribbon I'm no doubt a sight. But Kou, standing up beside me stunned, with the last of both of our papers stuck all over him and perfect hair all messed up and water logged is so worth it.

You know what happens when you exhaust your chakra and adrenaline runs out?

Kou saves me from drowning as I suddenly pass out with my last awareness the water going over my face.

Worth it.


	7. Twinning

When I wake up I'm still at the compound. The rooms are really bare which is normal, Lee and I aren't from a materialistic family so both of our rooms are probably austere to most people. Really if not for the fact I have a Purple plum blossom on my wall and Lee has a gray one you'd never know the difference. We both have traditional futons and white bedding and matching furniture. Our family is strict on things being put away and all my pretty clothes for parties and events are kept in a main closet so that all the girls in the Lee clan can wear them. Since the family triad of colors are white, gray (silver but that's expensive) and purple the shade of plums it makes it really easy to dress everyone. The same outfit's I wear each year at a party are then worn by any little cousins I get and I wear ones my older ones wore etc. The women all trade off and there's an understanding that no one can always wear a certain item unless they made it or had it made special for something much more important. Mother had her red wedding qi pao dyed a gorgeous deep purple that's almost black but still shows red in some places for example.

She's promised me I can wear it when I'm old enough. So really the idea of not having a space decorated and personalized is not a new one to me. Someone placed me in a nice brown yukata and I fold the bedding carefully before putting on slippers and peeking out of the room. My hair is down which feels..really weird. It's long too, and brushes my elbow as I look both ways. When I look back again there's someone right at my side and I squeak, backing up but out of habit my hands come out in a guard position and my weight is balanced along the balls of my feet.

The boy blinks at me. He looks a lot like Kou only not.

"You startle easily."

I shrug because no duh. We then begin a silent staring at each other bit. I tilt my head and he blinks. I probably should introduce myself but let's be honest all Hyuuga's look alike. Really if his hair was darker brown he'd look just like Kou only Kou always has this slight smile on his face now if he doesn't look like he wants to shove a sock in my mouth.

"Who do I thank for taking care of me?" Yeah I got nothing to say to you kid, but I'd like my clothes back and I am not used to my hair being down. Besides, it's late and oooh boy if my family isn't going to be worried. Tou-san and Kaa-san are going to be bad enough but Lee? I am going to be tied to his wrist. Literally. He's done that before. Because I apparently can get lost in our own neighborhood. Hey I'm only five here. Okay okay doubleyears and all so I should be ten but come on..

"..I'll take you to them." The boy who does not like to speak turns and I patter off after him. I mean, what else am I gonna do? He's not my friend so I keep quiet. Something that I think puzzles him because he keeps looking back at me trying to be subtle. Good luck brat. I'm who knows how old mentally for all I refuse to be mature, and you can't be older than five like me.

Finally we enter a room where there are a few adults talking quietly. After introductions that are so boring I mean, Hyuuuga-sama and Hyuuga-sama and Hyuuga- yeah you get the idea. I let it flow in one ear and out the other as I greet them all and thank them. All very formal, laying it on very thick but that's what you do with the old noble clans. I kind of have fun with it to be honest because you cannot lay it on thick enough. Nutella level going here and you know the color that stuff is.

Once all of that is done the old men who are only looking half their age because the doubleyears mess with me and none of them know that if you are 25 you should be 25 not mentally 50 but physically not and..yeah. He puts that white eyes of doom ness gaze in my direction and nods. "It is past dinner. You are likely hungry, word has been sent to your family that we shall keep you for observation tonight and return you in the morning. Your chakra was far too low with the last..stunt..you pulled."

I am so far from sorry about that, I don't even try to hide it. Instead I smile and nod. "I was challenged to win, Hyuuga-sama."

There's actually a scoff from mr. silent kid next to me but I ignore him. Lee is my twin if I can ignore him on a sugar craze I can ignore anyone.

"This is..correct." Kou's father is there (and I seriously will hit my head on something if he's another variant of his son's names when I learn it some day) and I get the feeling he's actually bemused with me. "I am curious what you did to make them all stick at the last minute, including those your hands were not on."

Whoa. Group of four adult Hyuuga and chibi stoic focusing on you is never not a weird feeling.

"I wanted it."

They blink at me.

I shrug and explain a little more. "It is like from the start.." I incline my head to Kou's father because the dude actually is who stepped in to help me just because I amused his kid at parties. "My chakra is not something I focus on that much..I want it to do something and it does. Since the objective was to win by sticking the most items on, and I was ahead by one from startling Kou-kun.." Yeah I'm way proud of that. Not at all honorable but very much a ninja's move and so no one says anything. I think Kou is going to get lectured on not having done so first because we were just standing and talking (how Hyuuga's talk anyways) for a while. "When I realized I couldn't keep my footing I wanted to win and so I just focused on how I wanted all of the papers to stick to him. It was definitely a sight worth remembering." And nearly drowning for. Epic.

"..you just..wanted." It was stated dryly by one of the two most matchy matchy Hyuuga I had ever seen. Seriously these two men could be identical. Except one had a bandage on his fore..he..a..d...

uh...

Apparently I was possibly sitting with Hizashi and Hiashi..which meant.. I turned to look at chibi stoic and noticed tucked in the corner where I hadn't seen her before is a cute little sleeping mini stoic probably a year younger. With blue hair.

Well hello there Tobirama, I see you're trolling me again.

Okay. I accept your challenge.

"Yup."

"..You do not expect us to believe.." One of the unknown clones began, the fourth Hyuuga who was the oldest and Kou's father shook his head.

"This is what she has stated since the start. I have observed _with my eyes_ " Nice emphasis. Totally couldn't guess what you mean. "That she does not channel chakra in a normal way. Rather it forms precisely where and when she wants something. The next time they work together, as she does focus least when paired with my son, watch for yourself."

Normally a lack of focus is a bad thing but the slightly wider eyes and tighter mouths of the Hyuuga around me and the strange look from chibi stoic is well. Weird.

Not in a fun way either.

Of course, now is when my stomach grumbles.

I'm sent off with Neiji -because it must be Neiji though he has a bare forehead right now- and we pad along to the kitchen. The ladies there make me a snack and I happily munch on onigiri because they are scrumptious. Neiji sits beside me eating his quietly. Before long Kou sneaks in and smiles, a real smile which I don't get often as he sits beside me. I hand over a rice ball without hesitation.

"I see you have met my cousin, Neiji."

"I have a name now." I reply and smile widely at Neiji, before he can get in trouble for not having given his name I continue "We did forget to introduce ourselves. I'm Lee Ziwei.." because I cannot resist the cheekiness of the traditional "Please take care of me.." which Kou snickers at. Neiji gives me a look.

"Hyuuga Neiji. You seem to get in trouble, taking care of you would be a full time task."

"Indeed." Kou says. I shrug.

"I give back."

Kou nods at that as well and Neiji looks confused but I don't explain. Kou can on his own, but I won't risk a lack of eavesdroppers. Kou was very strict on explaining that when walking me to the gate one time.

"Ni-san was reprimanded for losing his temper, and for the girl. Tou-san may have known but now so do plenty of others." He was smug about that and I tittered.

"Your welcome." I knew what he was really saying after all.

"You're excused from coming tomorrow." Kou states calmly and I nod.

"Frankly I'll be amazed if ni-chan lets me out of his sight for a while. He gets ..worried."

"He does." Kou says it so deadpan that I notice Neiji looks startled. Yep. Lee is a basket case when riled up and Kou has seen it at the parties.

"you have no idea, Kou-kun."

The night passes gently into morning, soon I am dressed and being escorted home. Very kindly, Kou's tou-san lets me know I am excused for the rest of the week as my family is no doubt worried for me but he looks forward to whatever further surprises I bring next week.

Lee is waiting at the entrance to our gate and once again, I almost eat pavement.

"Zi-chan! You were gone so long! I heard you were almost drowned!" Lee is frantic as he hugs me now and I just sigh, wriggling an arm free to pat my twin on his head gently. Kou's dad is totally cracking up silently the jerk.

"See you next week.." he leaves gliding away elegantly, while I continue to be cried on by my wailing twin about how I was almost gone for this world and the light had gone out of his life.

Dramatic.

Oh but I love him for it.

The days plod by slowly until we go back to normal life. Even then, my chakra training is never quite so bizarre but I'm being taught a number of things at Kou's speed now. I'm being used for Byakugan practice by lots of kids as my chakra is weird when I use it. The complete ease I have at the idea of 'deformed coils' makes people shudder.

To be honest, I'm starting to wonder if it's not a Yue clan bloodline trait. We did develop a fighting style based off it and it could be just happenstance but things rarely are. Who knows? Tobirama probably but he's not telling.

Anyways, deformed chakra coils that allow one real application to be through the roof isn't exactly a bad thing. Lee will become unmatched in his taijutsu some day. Mother has a never ending supply of energy to get things done. She's like the energizer bunny. Granny? Well I think she just has the ability to know how to get people to do what she wants, like a genjutsu that works the opposite way or something. And apparently my chakra just does what I want. Which sounds way cooler than it is since I have such pathetic reserves.

I will never be a front line fighter. You know, I'm good with that.

The academy proves to be a whole new twisted bit. Of course first day of school I _have_ to troll the place. I just haven't figured out how... hmm.

Turns out halfway through the day just before lunch I'm given the perfect choice. Kunoichi classes are to be held while the boys go over tactics..really? Not. Going. To. Happen.

"Ziwei-chan you need to go with the other girls for kunoichi training."

"Nope."

"what? Ziwei all girls.."

"No. I want to learn how to fight, so I'm not a girl for now."

I swear I think the whole class just acts like I hit them with a brick. "Uh..that..but you are a girl Ziwei-chan.."

"Not for this hour."

"You were a girl before."

The class is going back and forth as I state this with the teacher, who sorry has nothing on Iruka and looks completely dumbfounded. Lee next to me is acting like nothing is happening. He is so used to me by now, kind of how I am when he goes nuts. Out the corner of my eye I think I see Neiji (who I haven't seen since that one time) shaking his head. Oh yeah, Kou would talk about me.

"But I am not right now."

"You can't just not be a girl, Ziwei-chan.." the teacher is getting bothered now. I'm just getting warmed up.

"Yes I can."

"No, that is not how it works.."

"Prove it." I cross my arms and lean back smirking.

"I..Get into Kunoichi class!"

"You first!"

"I am a boy"

"Well right now so am I!"

"No you are not!"

"Prove that!" Dead silence. Yeah. I thought as much.

"Lee-kun, please inform your sister to get to class.." the teacher almost begs my twin. You know he must be used to twins or something because yeah I'd listen to Lee but Lee is _my twin._ Whatever else he has a nutty sense of humor and we've pulled this stuff on people before at parties. It doesn't have to be believable to give them headaches.

"Sensei my twin is in class." Lee deadpans with a big smile as usual. He carefully doesn't say sister, for which I give him a smirk.

"Your sister needs to go to her rightful class."

"My twin is where they will learn things." Lee nods, pulling the dumb act and then we both grin, having seen the clock. We've done this one to our parents before. By the way, Grandpa the troll totally taught us this routine to mess with his friends. So the next part we say in unison.

"Aren't we supposed to get started? We've wasted ten minutes already."

The sensei throws his hands up and goes to the board.

I get to start learning tactics.

The next day when Lee and I give the sensei a look as the girls all get up to go to kunoichi class he doesn't say anything.

Twins 1. Sensei..0.


	8. Guess how many F's I give

AN: Insanity continues. Because this is helping me write the others including three VERY LONG one shots you won't get until the entire stories are done.

()()()()()

"You are not a girl." Kou finally says one of the next times when I am working on holding a stupid pose granny taught me and keeping of all things, a feather stuck to the bottom of my foot. Upright. Blasted Hyuuga. I have to admit my chakra use is pretty awesome. You know, if you ignore the fact I have less chakra in my whole body than Kakashi loses if he sneezes.

"Neiji-san told you?" I tilt my head back. I'm in a sort of funky reverse position. Like when someone leans really far back with their hands over their head? Yeah, make it where their arms are folding behind them and the legs are more doing a pretty ballarina pose in an almost..upside down scorpion if I remember from my yoga friends Before. Anyways, essentially for someone my age (either of them the five or the ten depending on the year Before or Doubleyear. ) I shouldn't be able to do this. But hey I'm in a world of ninja and when your life revolves around training..which is still so, so, so weird.

Anyways I'm crazy flexible but it is hard and it hurts and if I had bells on I'd be ringing them like Quasimodo on surge and poprocks.

Kou looks over, holding a formal looking pose on one leg, on a very thin post no less, and just gives me that Hyuuga eyebrow raise. I roll my eyes and don't answer. I've learned to force explanations out of my friend if he wants me to explain my insanity. Which he does. I think he really is upset he isn't in my year at the academy because the things Lee and I get up to? Well, Neiji thinks we are idiots. He thinks I'm half idiot half genius because of my funky chakra but essentially an idiot.

"You apparently declared you aren't a girl to the class as a whole."

"It took him how long to tell you?" I blink at Kou and shift enough to scratch my ear. "I did that the first day." Unspoken is it has been a week. Kou sighs.

"I think he wasn't sure I'd believe him."

"You know me better."

"Unfortunately." That's actually a 'you bet I do, now spill.' You know, out of Hyuuga speak.

"They wanted the girls to go to Kunoichi classes. Which are as a whole pointless unless you go on seduction missions and if that was the case well they aren't going to send women who learned as little children how to walk in kimono and arrange flowers. They'll send ones they teach after they've developed." It even says as much in the academy library. I've learned to my surprise though that _no one here likes to read!_ It just blows my mind. You have phenomenal information right at your fingers..but no you'll go slam your head into the local post a few hundred times instead of reading about a technique. Ninja.

"So you claimed to be a boy."

"Strategy is far more useful." I groaned then as I fell over. The stupid feather was still attached to my foot though as I hadn't thought of it falling off. "I think I broke something."

"what?" Kou actually sounded worried and I knew he'd see nothing wrong.

"My give a .."

"Vulgar."

I looked over and smirked at him. "You know you're laughing. Deep inside. Way deep inside."

Kou smirked at me.

"You are wasting your time. It's not as if she has any chance of getting enough chakra to make use of herself."

Oh Neiji, you got that stick lodged up your cheeks early didn't you? Instead of saying that though I flopped onto my belly and just lifted a brow. Nice and slow. I'll let Naruto remove the issues from Neiji's skull in what is it now.. eight or nine of the double years here? About two decades in the Before kind? Meh. Whatever. Patient I am not.

"I'm going to be the pebble in the shoe sort of thing. Doesn't seem like much but if you don't fix it you could end up with a broken toe that leads to your tripping and breaking your neck." I smirk then, I know it's a creepy smirk because I'm learning to copy Granny. "Besides are you questioning your elders, Neiji-san? How rude."

"You are not my elder."

I flap my hand dismissively even as I haul my shaking form back up and point my toes to the sky, this time using chakra to help hold the pose. Yeah, Kou's dad totally makes me exhaust myself first. I think he's still hoping I just will fail.

"No but the Hyuuga's who have observed me think I am worth the time to tell me what to do to improve. I think they know what they are doing, and I'm grateful for it." Seriously I am. Especially because I'm a loud mouthed little troll and yet here I am all the time. They could tell me we were done, they haven't. So I flirt with chakra exhaustion regularly and I work on making Kou have a life.

Gives me something to do while Lee is working so hard on Taijutsu. Each of us must pursue what we have skill in.

Neiji is quiet, just watching us. I don't care, my world narrowing to keeping my feet towards the sky and my feather upright off my tabi clad toes.

"You're going to have trouble getting married some day, Ziwei-chan, if you keep refusing your femininity." Kou finally says.

"Anyone who wishes to wed me this young before seeing what I can do with my potential is not exactly using their brains." I respond to Kou with a laugh, I peek out at him with my right eye. "Besides, Lee is my brother. I'm pretty sure that'll keep me single forever."

Somewhere, one of the Hyuuga eavesdroppers snorts.

()()()()

The academy is really boring.

We train, we get indoctrinated. We learn history and have our basics taught to us. Lee does very well if he's sufficiently tired out before class which is not easy. Before lunch we learn taijutsu and we spar, we are taught to throw and use different weapons. Here the advantage of our father being a ninja is made evident.

Ten-ten, Lee and myself are always in a group challenging each other. Ten-ten _always_ wins but then she's the future weapons mistress. She kicks so much butt. My aim is good. Really good but I try to never use chakra to enhance my aim so it throws me off a little. Lee tends to for lack of a better term, blow his wad all at once. Ten-ten varies between tossing every weapon she has -and making bulls eye no less- or drawing it out one at a time.

I just try to get it done before I get side tracked. Because...well. Yeah.

We have Uchiha's in our class. They don't like me which is pretty funny. Of course I act like they are just anyone else which irritates them to no end. Thanks to my days Before, I've got all the stuff down for the most part they are teaching us. I mean, even the crazy advanced math will be easy for me some day because of the hell that was school. I don't even attempt to hide that it's easy for me. I'm more likely to screw up in hiding it and so they're always talking about my high written scores. Yeah it's called I'm a book worm who uses the library for what it is meant for and I am so cheating because everyone else here is the equivalent of ten back Before and I was a few decades at least before I croaked.

Cheating is part of being a ninja, I feel zero shame.

Of course because they are kids, like Kou brought up, the gossip that I 'deny being a girl' makes the rounds.

"Hmph. Not that anyone would even think of _you_ as a girl, Ugly." One of my female classmates tries to put me down. Who taught these girls sass? I think we were coming up with better insults when I was in middle school.

"Don't care." I mutter as I keep working on identifying the choices of weapons for long range attacks and why I choose them. Yes, I get my homework done in the time we have as a 'free period'. Aka the adults go sneak off for a mental break.

"See? She even Knows that.."

"I know that you're being a gossiping idiot and I'm getting my work done, but sure let me know how explaining your poor grades to your parents goes when they come out for the week tomorrow." I don't even look up, mentioning that while shuriken are useful in my writing I prefer senbon because they are easier to hide, have other uses, and if your opponent isn't as good with them they probably won't be trying to find them to fling back at you. Never give your enemy a weapon after all.

"Now look here you little I'm-"

"An annoying brat. Yeah. I got that."

There's this screeching sound but I don't respond, just lean back in my chair, the chakra slipping out to let me balance perfectly on the back legs as I keep reading over my work in hand. Avoiding the slap that landed onto my desk.

"Ah.." someone pipes up just then, letting me know it got really quiet. I blink and look over my paper at the stunned faces around me.

"What?"

Lee is a wonderful big brother and does his duty to keep people from questioning my luck as chakra control hasn't been taught yet, pushing me out of my chair the rest of the way.

Sibling love.

Ow.


	9. I spy

Year one of the Academy proves to just be like training at home only with lots of chibi's. I don't get along with most my peers. At all. Lee is my twin and I love him and he is super and amazing. I am shamelessly biased. Besides he listens to me so I have him cracking the books pretty often. Kou is a year older than I am and frankly our weird friendship is super comfortable at this point which is great because then Lee doesn't mind going off with the boys all the time.

We are the good kind of twins. Super close, able to do lots of other things without the other.

Neiji and I just ignore each other. For some reason the fact I am not the slightest impressed by the 'branch family genius' seems to make Kou far too entertained. The way they decide who is branch and who is main is complicated. Hizashi and Hiashi have a weird dynamic too, for twins they aren't that close or at least so it seems. Jealousy I guess. That's one nice thing with Lee and I being so different. We _could_ have struggled. I am completely able to imagine a world where Lee held my having any chakra at all against me, especially with the control I do even though my amount is like a full bladder. Not that impressive or fun to deal with.

Of course I could be jealous that he can get the taijutsu down like he does. Oh he _works_ for it. I am not denying it, he works insanely hard for it, but so do I with trying to figure out my chakra. My control is better as I learn my limits this year. Which is mostly restricted to my learning what my reserves can handle.

I've heard a whisper of prodigy twice.

That creeps me out to no end. Bad things happen to prodigies here. They become little killing machines even earlier, they get used. I'm a girl too where the only prodigies I can think of right now..Neiji, Itachi, Kakashi..male. Minato maybe? Male. Yeah. Female prodigy has 'pay my family in cows and buy me to breed babies' all over it.

It's part of why I love that my one time joke of "Not a girl right now" has never ceased freaking people out. I said it once, with a clear reason even stated. I don't even fight my parents on the purple on purple on purple cuteness factor anymore. I've yielded. I have stockholm syndrome to a color here folks!

Yet, people never forgot I said it and I think they're all expecting me to suddenly claim I am Lee Ryo or some other name and decide I'm a guy. It's kinda hilarious and I think Tobirama would get a kick out of it. For the most part though I figured out swiftly why skipping class was a thing. Not that I did it, because if I go Lee goes and Lee cannot do subtle.

So I suffered through school. Again. Really inane school where we learn about past missions and history that is so badly butchered and edited and repeated over and over. You'd seriously come out of the academy thinking that Konoha bloomed like a beautiful flower in a garden overnight.

Anyone who has ever grown anything can tell you there is a lot of fertilizer involved.

Lee and I have recently celebrated beginning the second year at the academy. In Lee clan tradition. We ran laps around the academy before it opened. Well, more like he made the challenge and that something in my heritage that makes it where I can't seem to turn down a challenge had me accepting and..yeah. I lost. I always lose to Lee but even trying to keep up with him makes me a better ninja so it's completely fine. As we are finishing our last lap before we will need to head in early to claim our place before all the other students come in, it happens.

Lee slams on the brakes and I almost slam into him in turn.

"Lee! What the.." Lee has his hand over my mouth and I am hauled into the bushes effortlessly. Looking over he has his really intensely focused expression on. You know the one that in the anime made him look constipated? Oh it's even funnier in person. Finally I yank his hand down and peek to follow his gaze.

There's a pretty little girl with pink hair nervously waiting by the entrance.

One guess who and I let my head fall backwards onto Lee's shoulder with a sigh. Of course.

Well this is going to get interesting now isn't it?


	10. Because why not

"You know, you could just go and talk to her."

"I couldn't! I wouldn't know what to say! I have no..I .."

"Hi, my name is Lee it is nice to meet you? How are you liking the academy so far?" I don't even look up from where I'm unpacking our bento for us. The sudden fixation my twin has is quite frankly adorable and annoying all at once. He hasn't been able to pay attention and I cannot tell you how glad I am there's no weird twin mental thing going on here.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy. Stop sulking."

"If there was someone here that made your heart race with their perfection you would understand!"

"Possibly." I shrug, because when we don't all look like little kids I may be interested in someone. I don't discount it, but not right now. I need more time for the Before to fade yet further. "I would rather focus on my studies and training for now though. Hey don't give me that look!" my lips twitch at the stricken expression Lee had gotten as though I was saying he was not dedicated to his training.

"Lee, I think it's great. Really. If you think she hung the moon I wish you luck." munching on our food, the sound of chopsticks and content sounds as clearly kaa-san packed our food today as it tastes _good_ is all that happens for a while. I remember that Sakura was pretty sweet in the show until her Sasuke obsession days. Maybe, if we start subtle..

I don't hate the girl, I just think she had a lot of potential that was wasted for too long. A plan forms and I sigh. This is going to bite me in the butt cheeks.

"Hey she's sitting alone. Go ask if she'd like company. Treat her like she's little Hotaru-chan, you do really well then." Hotaru is our younger cousin who startles easily. Lee is very good at staying calm and cheerful around her and she follows him like a baby duck.

"You don't think she'd.."

"You're an older student Lee. She's alone, but if you don't act soon she may be rescued by someone else."

The burning ferocity of his gaze may scare someone who didn't know Lee better, but I know it just means I managed to finally use the right words to get him determined. Rescued. Huh. I need to remember that one. Nodding once, he stands and straighten's his back before going over. I set my own lunch down and lean forward smiling at the sight. It's a pity I can't hear or read lips but ..hm. Don't higher level shinobi know to enhance their senses with chakra? I focus on wanting to be able to hear so far away, never blinking if I can help it and slowly, I can just make out what they are saying.

Lee pauses before the pinkette and in a surprising twist manages to keep his inside voice despite his nervousness. "Hello, would you like company?"

"Ah.." Sakura is cute. Dang it. She nods, nervous and shy and they just sit there. Both eating awkwardly.

"My name is Lee."

"..sakura..." It's so quiet I almost can't make it out! She looks up at him when Lee asks how she is liking school and slowly from there a halting conversation starts. It is really pretty cute.

"HELLO ZI-CHAN!" I shriek and fall off the bench, clapping my hands tightly over my ears as the pain seems to slam through my skull.

The startled eyes of Kou meet mine from where he was standing by the bench but I can't hear over the pounding of my heart and this weird ringing rushing..Oh! Crap. Chakra hearing. I squint through the sudden ache that has nothing to do with flopping on the ground and whacking my tailbone and how much I just want to hear normally, not super not anything but normally

"I ..didn't mean to startle you.." Kou sounds worried and I wince, because my head now hurts something awful.

"Tried to eavesdrop."

Kou, bless him, is smart enough to figure it out and he cracks a half smile. "Better now?"

"Head hurts." I groan but he helps me up and my aching skull is made a little better by his applying pressure in certain places on my skull and neck.

"It should ease it a little..I didn't think of doing that.."

"Very bad idea. I will even admit it to your Tou-san, your jerk brother, and Hiashi and Hizashi-samas.." I whine as my head lowers. "Lee still talking?"

"Didn't even notice.."

"Ah. Okay then."

"You seem to like ending up in pain, Zi-chan." Kou chuckles softly.

"Just getting used to life." Yeah. He so doesn't get my joke. That's okay.

"Pink hair..must be the daughter of Haruno-san. His isn't so brilliant of course.."

"Shinobi?"

"Mmm. He and Mebuki-san, his wife. Both aren't precisely in the area very often so I imagine there's a friend or relative that helps raise her."

"This going to be one of those clan advantage things you spout out at me?"

Kou snickers under his breath but he knows what I mean. It's an ongoing joke that for a civilian clan the Lee family when it decides to have ninja's are some of the most determined. Tou-san is a rare breed who actually enjoys paperwork and thus is considered indispensable by most the shinobi forces. In addition the fact that my 'civilian' mother and grandparents from her side have been training me in a form of taijutsu that will someday turn my chakra into a specialized fighting style is well received by the Hyuuga. And something of a secret.

"Neiji has a ceremony this weekend.." He changes the subject softly and I hear what no one else would in his voice. Reaching over I take his hand, not caring who sees.

"I know I can't be there but..anything I can do. You tell me. Even if he doesn't like me if I can help.."

Kou like many children in either side of the family hates the idea of the cage bird seal. It has a point of course, but if it really was to keep the eyes out of the hands of others it would be on all of them. It's been perverted and twisted and the thought of his cousin in pain upsets him. We're just lucky it's later than I remember that it happened in the anime. Neiji is already in his third year of the academy. His father is still alive. It looks like some things are different and I have no way to know if they are and why, nor have I decided to care.

Tobirama water supply and all there's no possible way to be certain the tale I had access to was entirely correct.

"Don't act any differently to him."

"So don't show up with a fruit basket and be sympathetic. Got it. Think he'd like a reason to lash out at me and have someone to be mad at?" I manage to get Kou to shake his head at that.

"Probably but he wouldn't be holding back."

"How good is he at the super gentle fist that breaks things ?" Yep every Hyuuga I have met tries not to laugh a the snarky renaming of their fighting style.

"Better than I am."

"Sooo...big injuries. Got it." I pause and then though I really hate pain, truly. I groan. "Let me know if I should do something to get beat up anyways."

There. That's my good deed for now. Helping Lee doesn't count, he'll do just fine on his own.

….

Right. This is Lee.


	11. Raining it's pouring

AN: Sometimes you have to have a little bit of serious to move things along. Don't worry, Zi's reaction to that is going to be to pull a Tobirama when it's done.

()()()()()

We had a freak thunderstorm for a few days. Every so often Konoha actually gets weather but it's usually perfect. Thunderstorms though are new, and somehow Lee and I ended up camped in the living room. We'd hauled a futon down with both of us working on it, and our pillows and bedding. From there we were able to watch out the big window in the living room as the sky lit up and noise rattled the air.

"What do you think makes the noise?" Lee asked, his hair was loose for sleep and let me tell you, he has the most gorgeous thick black hair. Not fair.

"...Umm..." I stammered because I _knew_ what did it but that was science. And logic doesn't really apply here. Instead I tapped my lips to try and come up with something fanciful. "Well, maybe it's the gods Grandpa is always talking about?"

"You think they're fighting?"

"Yeah. Maybe the sound is when they hit and the lightning is from their chakra?"

"That'd be cool.." Lee trails off, chin propped up on his hands.

"Hey Lee?"

"Yeah Zi?"

I pause because I am not sure how to say this but then I just decide who needs tact with Lee as a twin. "Do you ever feel like we don't fit in at the academy?"

"Yes." Lee pauses, and I almost want to kick myself because of course he doesn't have chakra. "We are different. They don't understand the joys of a challenge, they mock me because I don't have chakra."

"WHAT!?" I am furious, I mean I know it would probably happen but.. "How did I not know about that?"

"Because I'm a boy Zi-chan. It's my job to protect my nee-chan. They were saying you stole my chakra when we were in the womb. Only not that intelligently.." Lee is much smarter than he lets on. He doesn't even give me a chance to but in, knowing me too well. "Besides, if that was the case I'm glad you have it. It's not safe to be shinobi but I know you will always be smaller and more delicate than I am and so if I can protect you when I am not there by your having the chakra that should have been for both of us, I would have given it to you anyways."

Is it any wonder I've come to love Lee? I don't hide my tears, we were never taught it was wrong to show our emotions and so I sniffle messily. "Love you too Nii-chan."

I get a beaming smile and then Lee shifts closer, flinching in surprise at the next lightning bolt.

"You want to go visit Sakura-chan with me tomorrow?" Lee asks softly, shy. I chuckle but just nod, Lee tries to not approach Sakura alone to avoid the teasing. He's also trying to get me to befriend her but at this point really I have trouble being friends with other kids. Kou is a bit different, he's a means to an ends with my chakra control and as a Hyuuga I don't think he ever had a day to just be a kid in his life. It does sometimes worry me though, as I don't remember anyone his name and age existing in the show..

Really there were not many kids outside the rookie twelve though that we saw at my age so maybe that is why. I humm softly and watch the droplets sliding down the window. We're already six years old. Six more and I'll be going on missions..

The fun times are going to end soon. Once I graduate there is no guarantee I will live. That my friends will live. So I need to ensure I live as fully as possible. If I can help Lee by seeing him end up with Sakura some day? Well, why not. It'd be nice to see him happy. Especially if I am not there. It's a sobering thought and maybe it has to do with watching the water cascading down from outside, something I think of related to Tobirama whom is troll and harbinger of all that can go wrong in my mind. I need to see _now_ while there is a chance to do something with it to get myself out of the coming rampages alive, if my chakra control can make up for the small amount I have. The best way to find out? I need to spar with a Hyuuga.

One who does not hold back and doesn't hesitate to push me to the edge. I remember hearing in my previous life that you never know what you are capable of until you have no other choices. And while part of me feels gross knowing I'll be using someone's suffering to my benefit, I'm hoping doing so will also keep Neiji from becoming so twisted as he would otherwise.

This is so going to hurt.

"I'm going to do something really stupid after this weekend Lee-chan." I usually leave off the suffix, so my use of it only underscores my point. I can feel Lee's regard even though he doesn't move. "I am probably going to come home really beat up but I'll make sure the other guy is too, so no trying to defend my honor or anything okay?"

"You can fight your own battles, Zi-chan." Lee nods, he chuckles then. "Just remember to keep your determination and no one can beat you." Oh lee, you're so adorably naïve.


	12. Puddles and pinkettes

()()()()()()

It is still raining the next day when we don our umbrella's, Lee's has cute little turtles on them and mine is purple with flowers because -parents-. The fact I pouted that I didn't get the turtles but I wanted to match my brother did make them coo and promise to get us matching ones next time. Come on, Ninja world? Turtles? I want in on that even if no one else gets why they make me grin like a loon. I do like our rain boots though, more clan kid sharing so they're just gray but those match. And I can stomp in the puddles!

"Fifty!" I shriek as I splash down in a particularly nice one. It makes a giant splash and I feel a trickle of cold water that runs down my boot on the inside. Giggling I whirl around to face Lee who splashes into his own.

"Fifty one!" Lee is as thrilled at the puddle stomping as I am and we are taking turns, water logging ourselves to see Sakura. "Fiftyyyyy two!" Lee hollars and leaps again, this time he has his umbrella held out behind him as he tries for maximum height. Luckily we are in rain jackets as well because Kaa-san is fully aware of what we are like.

I know I can't jump as high as Lee so instead I run over, laughing and jump on his back. "Go for fifty three!"

"Yes!" Lee hands me his umbrella as well and holding them both up, trusting him to keep a grip on my legs, he jumps to the next one. "Let's go for sixty before we reach Sakura-chan!"

"I think we can do sixty, and if not.." Yeah, I try to just agree and this sort of nonsense comes out. It must really be genetic. "We'll do five laps of the block!"

"Backwards!" Lee pipes up and I think.

"Okay. Backwards."

We manage to make sixty. It's closer to sixty four but there's no running laps in the rain. We make it to the unassuming house and knock on the Haruno's door. Lee is mellowed enough from the exercise but he's clearly excited to see the pinkette. Puppy love is cute.

"Lee-san!" Sakura answers with a smile and then sees me, and her face actually falls. What'd I do?

"Sakura-chan it's so nice to see you! You're as nice as ever! Oh, meet my twin sister, Ziwei-chan! We all just call her Zi-chan!" Lee says and I see the tightness to her tiny form ease. Whoa. Is that a good sign or a bad one that my being with Lee made her unhappy at first? She looks so nervous so I smile back at her.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I've seen you at the academy."

"Oh..I um, I.." Sakura fidgets. She's so shy! Okay drat but the kid is cute. "I guess you , if you wanted you could join us? Lunch?" Sakura finally manages to get out. I blink a few times but smile. I really would rather eat with Kou but I'm not going to be mean. The kid is bullied by her peers besides Ino if I recall and I'm not going to be mean.

"Sure. I appreciate the offer. Though I can't do it too often or Lee will be sad he doesn't get as much time with you." I have zero issue throwing my twin under the carriage so to speak. Sakura and Lee both go absolutely red.

Oh I have a new hobby.

"Ziwei!" Lee whines, clutching at his face in embarassment and I give the shit eating sister grin known across worlds to Sakura who is wide eyed but looks _pleased_ and that cinches it.

"He's always talking about how smart you are Sakura-chan." The sudden beam on her face tells me all I need to know. There is a brilliant mind in there, heck she passed the first stage of the chunin exam without cheating, and she's not oblivious to what Lee's embarassment means. And as intense and odd as my brother is she's polite enough to neither accept nor deny to him that she doesn't know how to respond.

"Come in?"

Lee practically bolts inside, and I chuckle, whispering in Sakura's ear. "He gets a little enthusastic when happy. He can't help it." Fair warning and all.

"I think it's nice that he isn't scared to show how he feels.." Sakura looks self conscious, as though that wasn't meant to be said out loud. That whole Inner sakura thing maybe? Maybe she didn't learn to keep it non verbal at first. I just smile at her and nod.

"Kinda runs in the family. If we ever get too out of hand, just tell us." I see how she bites her lip as she closes the door behind us at that idea and grin to reassure her. "It's really no something we mind. We know how we are."

The visit goes nicely, I mostly poke around or give little inputs here and there as Lee tells Sakura all about his training and Sakura is sufficiently impressed and engaged with asking questions. Lee then turns it around and when Sakura corrects him on a topic she learned in history that he started to discuss with her incorrectly, instead of being shy he thanks her. After the fourth time she's corrected him on something (because Lee is smart but he isn't as much of one with history and math and still struggles with the formal kanji) and Lee is thrilled to have it explained, Sakura comes out of her shell more. Her clear wonder at being appreciated for her information by an older student makes me grin.

I wish I had a camera.


	13. No going back

AN: Gave warning a few back, have a temporarily serious chapter.

()()()()()

()()()()()()

When one wishes to push a Hyuuga into being stupid, one must be prepared to overdo the stupidity yourself.

I swear that should be a logo.

Sighing I pad forward knowing this is a Bad Idea but Kou had come to visit that first day back at school and his face alone, and that he didn't touch his bento, told me that Neiji's branding went well.

I tried to distract myself by watching as Lee approached Sakura to eat lunch with her again, making the shy little girl smile at him. They were a lot of fun to watch, and I just hope I can prevent the years of Sasuke stalking and let Sakura bloom sooner with Lee's less than quiet support. I did love to tease him about how Pink had become his favorite color. It didn't work and so Kou and I spent the lunch period a few days in a row discussing this idea I had come up with.

When a Hyuuga will swat your arm and call you an absolute idiot. And then agree to a plan? Never a good sign.

"Hello Guard-sama!" I chirp, bouncing a little on the balls of my feet at the gate. The two Hyuuga on duty are always resigned to see me and just wave me in. I am not fooled, they'll be eavesdropping just like the rest of their secretly gossipy clan because I am a break in the routine.

"Ziwei-chan." Kou seems to just appear out of nowhere, silent and sneaky nin in training that he is. Right at my side and with a tension in his jaw and shoulder's that he isn't even trying to suppress my viewing.

"Bad huh?"

"..." Kou stays quiet, not wanting to answer, to admit a Hyuuga is weak. Still in the end he sighs and gives a tiny nod. "I don't like your idea." It's stated so quietly and calm you'd think we were trying to decide if we were having fish or eel for dinner and didn't really care.

"Which part?" Because of course I told Kou about my insanity. He hasn't said a word but I know he's given his brother and father, and thus Hiashi a heads up so they keep anyone from interference. The very fact Hiashi has not said anything about my scheme to get Neiji out of his funk means he approves but cannot be seen doing so to the elders. Kou knows the full depth of it though, and he's not at all agreeing with my method, though he admits otherwise I could be taking years at our current pace.

I haven't told him why, but he knows me well enough to feel I have reasons to not trust I have time enough in the world to learn my limitations. He also knows better than to pry into the business of another clan.

"This is you." Kou's answer is curt, not at all friendly but I know he doesn't like the idea of seeing me get hurt. Hey I am not looking forward to it either and if Kou didn't know how much I really loathe getting so much as a bruise he'd be protesting a lot more.

"Let's just get to it." Kou nods at my form, and then begins a sedate walk to the branch house. There are many turns in the seemingly easy pathways and all the halls and doors are identical. One needs a byuakugan to navigate and it was done for just that reason. If you are willing to trust your guide it's not that disorienting, and I do trust Kou. Actually, aside from my family I think he's the only one I trust.

Kou barely knocks, it's more a tiny flash of chakra and no answer. I didn't really expect one, after all it's not like Neiji would scream to go and leave him alone. Kou's white eyes meet mine. Last chance, we can still leave..

I take a big deep breath. Because this may be my last act where I'm even allowed in the compound. But there's lots of reasons to take a chance.

I slide open the door and walk in, snorting as I see Neiji in the corner glaring at nothing. His eyes snap up to me and the ugliest snarl I've ever seen on a six year old's face plays out, caged bird seal on display. It seemed so simple in the show and manga..in person though, there's a weird slimey hue to it's mark as it seems to twist and stain his forehead. There's something about when you see it in person that is strikingly uneasy and just wrong. I get why one would come to hate it.

"Leave." Neiji's whisper is hoarse, dark and twisted. No child should sound like that and it helps steel me for what I'm up to next.

"Make me. You're sulking and what has that gotten you Neiji? You missed school! You haven't left your room I can smell you from down the hall." Every moment I look at him, and his seal. I'm not denying the truth of it, that much I won't do. It only infuriates him more. Neiji doesn't lack grace despite however long he's been curled up there and shaking in his fury is clearly moving to toss me out. I get one shot at this.

"Sitting here isn't going to make it go away Neiji. I get you're mad, I understand it's twisted and I don't agree with it and no I can't understand what you're going through. I won't feed you that trash."

"Then get out." Neiji's eyes have gone from disdainful when he'd see me to loathing. I think if we were older he'd have a kunai across my windpipe right now.

"Get it out of you. The anger. You can't do anything in here..but you can if you come with me. Let's go spar."

"You're no challenge."

"I'll surprise you."

"You'll fail." He sneers then and I just know the F word is coming next. "It's in your fate." Yeah there it is.

"So? Put me in my place then. The same way they've tried to do to you. I've never gotten to spar with you, you always tell me I won't amount to anything.." I tap my forehead drawing the parallel. "You hate that I'm in here all the time training, so I'm making a wager with you." I hear Kou draw a breath sharply outside, this is admittedly a new layer to it but Neiji needs to want to fight me, not just go hit a post. "You win and you can decide if I come back or not."

Neiji goes still.

It's no secret he hates my taking up time with anyone here, that they let someone as 'worthless' in their chakra reserves in as I am here. I did also carefully phrase it though so someone could make him agree to let me back some day. Kou is going to owe me for this. Or kill me, as he likes my visits.

There's a charged moment, I have no doubt Neiji is more aware than I am that there's almost every adult Hyuuga eavesdropping on us right now, or at least watching. I'm giving him a chance though, take out his anger at the unfair treatment to get something he wanted. Or in the shallow way he'll never admit to, make himself feel better by belittling another.

This had better work.

A single nod, a mocking sneer. "After you."

Let's hope my guesses on how my chakra works are right...


	14. Pushing limits and getting beat up

The Hyuuga have a special area in the rear of the compound for spars of a 'private nature.' It's essentially so they can get out arguments without it being easily seen from far away. Generally you would need to pass most of the compound to get to the location and it is indoors on top of that. It's also utterly massive. No one walks with us. Kou stayed behind but I'm under no illusions. Every pair of active eyes will be observing and it feels like I am walking into a court room.

Unprepared.

My nerves are making me feel sick but I'm still holding to this. For Kou, and Neiji. To be honest also for me because I've seen it all the time in the show and heard of it when my parents talk. You have to be pushed, really pushed by someone or some situation that you cannot hold back to start to find your limits. Until now all the training, even though it hurt and has been irritating and exhausting, has been that. Spars. Lessons.

I remember the fact Neiji nearly killed Hinata in the Chunin exams and while it was a long festering anger..and I am so thankful for whatever reason that his father has not died this time though I have no idea what changed. He's hurt and furious _now_ and while we are both kids, he is the real prodigy.

I flinch and feel a twitching from my right shoulder blade, the muscle down below it. Yeah. I'm scared.

One fight, nothing held back though may make the difference between surviving in a few years or becoming a footnote. I've already died once, thanks.

The quiet of the arena, for that is what this is, makes the sound of our shoes echo.

"Just concede before we start. Save yourself the embarrassment." Neiji says and his sneer is livid, so different than usual. This Neiji is cruel because he's been wounded, for all the wrappings on his forehead hide the gaping maw of his seal it's a very real injury in many ways. This is not the cool and disdainful Hyuuga I usually know him as. With any luck, the anger won't fester.

"I've given my word." Is all I say as I go to my side of the room, slipping into the fighting stance I've been taught by my mother and grandmother. My feet apart, loose limbed not tight, loose muscles can flow better. My hands are slightly curled to grab and push not just strike. My left arm is held slightly away from me, arched, to swing and provide counterbalance. My right is ready to guard. I'm right handed but I also know these strange positions are to prepare me for in the future when I have real weapons. Ones that are too heavy for me right now.

I'm not surprised that there's a few elders that showed up before us, though no one says anything. That the entire clan would be watching in some way is just a given. Many think I should never be here, training. A waste of time.

Lots of others I know like the break in the monotony, that I seek them out. Also my comments about the Uchiha are well known and it makes them smug.

My stomach is coiled around my backbone now letting me know it does not like this choice of action at all.

"Begin."

I'm not sure what elder called it out so calmly but in a moment we are both _moving._ I'm fast, Neiji is faster. Neiji is stronger, I'm more agile. There's no testing of blows here we are kicking and punching and blocking and twisting and no leaping because every bit of energy is needed to thrust and dodge. This is not a fancy battle this is two kids fighting because there's a reason.

The first real hit comes at my elbow and I yelp without shame as I feel one of the chakra points collapse inward.

It's like hitting your funny bone all directed to one tiny little space.

Blowing out I take the second while Neiji is focusing, using his little bit of chakra to seal that point to strike at his ear. Hard. How grandma taught me. Chakra crackling inside the cells of my palm it seems a stupid move, to essentially box his ear. But there's chakra and it snaps and Neiji flinches back. There's a trickle of blood and I don't hesitate to dive backwards as he snarls and rushes towards me.

I've yanked the tiger's tail now. I ruptured his eardrum, threw off his balance and he's going to do his best to make me suffer for it.

I dodge. Everywhere I go there he is again, faster as he whirls, the ear strike barely slowing him. The genius that Neiji is he's already figured out how to counter it. The next punch is to my jaw even as I'm blocking a kick that came from no where.

It hurts and I feel it pop slightly. That'll bruise badly.

I twist as he kicks at me again, every time I punch or strike he manages to pull off four. I'm so badly out classed it's pathetic. Thank gods for learning to enforce my muscles with chakra!

"Hyaaa!" Neiji slams into another chakra point, this one at my shoulder and my arm goes entirely numb. He barely gets out of the way of the kick I sent towards his knee cap and I hop back, the pain seems to exponentially increase where he'd already hit my elbow earlier.

Noted. Each point blocks chakra and it builds up becoming worse. No wonder it is so effective.

I breathe out and as I focus on dodging physically part of me coils up and humms. Not yet.

There's a particularly _brutal_ round house that sends me skidding on the floor but I scramble up, throwing myself back at him even though I'm down an arm.

"You can't win" Neiji sneers and blocks another point, on the wrist of my good arm, the one that doesn't feel numb. "Yield."

"You haven't had enough yet!" I snarl back and slam my numb arm into a blow that almost hit his side. That's gonna hurt later using my limbs though I can't really feel them. That's three points closed off..

"I'll show you!"

Four..ten...okay he doesn't have the full rotation down but he _is_ fast.

Now is good.

I slam my head into his and he gets out of the way clutching his bleeding nose even as I see stars. I hiss out and _want!_ The pain and the knowledge Neiji is going to come back even faster and it's going to hurt more seems to do it.

I feel my limbs again.

Somewhere I hear gasps even as they feel numb, the chakra pooling at certain parts of my arm and hand that should be numbed, my hip that shouldn't be responding, let me move anyways and I block his blow and retaliate with a kick that he catches.

Pale eyes surprised then furious, thinking it's a last ditch effort he actually uses my leg to _toss me the jerk!_

"Yield."

The pain is incredible and I don't want, I don't think I practically demand of myself as I force my aching body up. "You haven't had enough yet!" Blast it I'm not sure who in my family I'm channeling but I force myself up and I'm determined that his blocking my chakra flow is not going to work and I will get this done.

Several more times, though as we are tiring it takes longer to be sent to the floor. I get up each time and Neiji finally pins me, his forearm across my windpipe and annoyed but no longer livid.

"Yield!"

I hurt so badly I know I have tears that are sneaking out. Thankfully it's bruises and strains and that I can handle but oof Neiji is heavy and I gasp for air. My gray eyes meet his pale ones.

"...had..enough?"

"You're the idiot on the ground."

I feel myself getting lightheaded. Yeah that fight used up all my chakra. Neiji hits hard but I blink and manage to shudder a bit and force the words out. "Look better. Not..so mad?..enough?"

Neiji's eyes widen and I see him mouth what I kept saying earlier.

The Hyuuga genius gets off me and looks down. My vision is a little foggy but I did hit my head a few times and used a lot of chakra.

"..you..haven't..had ..enough..." he repeats slowly as he looks at me and finally the anger and hurt and disgust at himself and his life has faded. I must look a sight, the way he keeps staring at me. I know my hair buns have fallen out and I'm probably mottled and bruising already.

"Neiji.." I'm not sure if it's Hizashi or Hiashi that seems to move towards him as my sight is blurry.

"...she needs to be healed." Neiji says and I'm aware of being propped up and the soothing chakra that is gentling the bruises and I can't help but moan.

"Oh that's better than an ice pack.."

"...Hiashi-sama.." the person who is so carefully controlling exactly how much healing chakra they use calls. I'm aware there is hushed whispering but frankly my skull hurts and..oh. That's better.

I re-open my eyes to realize I'm surrounded by quite a few matchy matchy Hyuuga.

Neiji is right in front of me, looking as though I'm the strangest thing he's ever seen. Then ever so slightly, he nods.

"I'd like to work on improving the speed I use close your chakra points. Next time."

I just know this is where I should have a cool saying or a dopey grin but instead I groan and fully aware I am whining.

"You hit _hard!"_

Several Hyuuga do that extremely soft laughter thing and Neiji's brows are furrowed. "Yet you still hit me with chakra despite my closing off your channels.."

I blink at him. Did he really not... I look around, sitting up better as the one healing me finishes. They always leave the pain a little to help remind us.

"You're all looking at me weird. I'm used to your special eyes so I know you really are.."

"Neiji blocked your chakra points off. A few even multiple times. You should not have been able to reopen them." Hizashi – yeah he's got the headband- states as he moves beside his son. "they were sealed flawlessly." Aww Neiji just puffed out his chest a little.

"...seriously." I'm aware my tone is not very nice but I feel like hitting them all right now. Well not Kou and his dad but they're special.

"I've been coming here for how long now, specifically because I have weird chakra and you guys are always watching me with your Byuakugan and you've never realized I don't use 'channels'?"

"Ziwei-san everyone uses channels.." One of the nicer guards begins and I sigh.

"Nopes. Not me. That's part of what makes my chakra weird."

"They haven't watched like we have." Kou states, he's standing beside his brother and father and at the sudden attention he stiffens. No one makes a move and I realize they're making him present his findings since he spoke out of turn. Poor guy.

"Ziwei-chan in all the time we have trained together has not been trying to learn to use her chakra, proceeding at a swift rate, but to find its limitations. As to now the only one found is her small reserves."

"that's not.."

"No, really." I interrupt and sigh because yeah I know this is weird. "Tou-san tried to explain it but even when my Kaa-san and grandparents tried it doesn't work. I never felt it 'moving' through pathways. I want it to do something, it does it." I blink as I realize that the Hyuuga around me are now looking puzzled.

Surprisingly it's Neiji who is standing in front of me, arms crossed who frowns. "The last time you were trying to balance a feather while in an inverted pose.."

"No. The last time I was trying to enhance my muscles with chakra after exhausting them first so it was up to chakra alone to keep my muscles solid and hold me in that position. The feather was more so Kou-kun would know if I fell versus passing out. Again."

The silence is really kind of eerie. Even if this is what I wanted.

"You do not manifest in channels...as.. _everyone_ does." Someone stated and I groan.

"Yeah that's basically my problem.."

Needless to say somehow I end up bundled up in warm blankets and sipping miso soup and tea because keeping warm is good for wearing out ones chakra. It's not really proper exhaustion at the level I am right now but just shy of it. I was sort of turned over to the women of the clan while the rest went into a sudden meeting and dragged Kou and Neiji along to discuss. Luckily Hinata at least is there for company and a few of her cousins and so we are all content to sit in comfortable silence.

I'm under the medic nin's orders to rest for a while and they've promised to let me go before dinner to go home so I don't bother to worry about it. Besides, ninja kid. We kinda can come and go at all hours. Even though I am six.

God this place is weird.

It feels more normal with every day though which is saying something.

Finally I am allowed to leave and informed that after a few days of rest I am able to continue more training but until then avoid using chakra. The Hyuuga are all eying me now with no small bit of bewilderment. Well I guess I did just throw a fit, challenge the head's nephew and local genius. Get him to kick my butt and revealed they can't really use the technique that is a clan secret fighting style against me.

Neiji is the one to see me off at the gate. He stops before we get there and puts his hand out, blocking me from going forward. For the longest time he says nothing before finally he drops his hand.

"...you can return."

He doesn't say anything else and I feel relief.

"thank you."

I'm two steps from the gate when I hear "Ziwei-san.."

"Hm?" I look back, and pale eyes in a too serious face lock on to mine.

"You said "You haven't had enough.""

"Yes."

Neiji nods. I want to smile but I am just so tired.

"Thank you."

"Next time, let me know in advance that you hit harder than a tree landing on me." Hyuuga's don't do grateful well and so I see him smirk a bit at my offering him a way out of the awkward conversation. I'm no Naruto, I'm not trying to change his life but he was suffering. As unhealthy as it is (to me especially!) taking that out physically on someone clearly helped him feel better. That it proved to me my chakra control is scary weird..and now there's no way the Hyuuga don't realize just how much so is just as important.

"You'll get used to it."

I'll... oh. Oh great. I'm gonna be Neiji's new test dummy. I totally don't miss the wicked smirk he gets at my pathetic whimper.


	15. Evaluation

Neiji chose to use me as his new 'training dummy' only about once or twice a month. It was a small amount, but coupled with the daily spars I have with my twin something interesting happened.

Apparently I'm actually really quite vicious to spar against.

I mean, I knew half the time I won against Lee by sheer stubbornness and being clever but it was still startling. One of the Uchiha girls (Sasuke's being impossible and grouchy egotistical-ness? Yeah. The girls have it times eighty.) whose name I never bothered to learn was my usual sparring partner. While I had to scrape for every victory when I was six and clueless, and still work at it before well; now that I was used to not only tackling my twin but also a few times the genius prodigy that was Neiji?

I learned to save every scrap of chakra I had and use the lessons on enhancing my muscle structure grandma and kaa-san were drilling into me without a second thought. The first time I went all out because I was _tired_ and it had been a long week, the Uchiha-princess was laid out flat before she knew what happened.

Heck, I didn't even know what happened.

But, you know? It felt really good.

Up until I had her dark eyes staring at me from the ground, a stunned hush over the circled children there with us I think I had let my tiny chakra reserves mentally become a hurdle.

I knew I was above par because Lee and I were always fighting and he never let me win but forced me to work for the right, it was a healthy wonderful twin rivalry. I knew I played with Kou who made me work for every victory regarding my chakra and having to think and be clever because he had an nnate eye advantage and abused it. I knew Neiji absolutely would wipe the floor with me every time but I would get in a few spectacular hits that would have him being black and blue _somewhere_.

It had not occurred to me that I was working with the current absolute masters of our generation. I was comparing myself to the prodigies and the geniuses and two of them had magic eyes that just were nerfing the battle.

Against a normal person? Even one from the so called 'Noble Clan of Uchiha' that supposedly had a devastating unusual method of Taijutsu that was the basis for when they inherited their eye spookiness I was as far outclassing them as I could.

My opposition shrieked and rushed at me as swiftly as she could, one, two, five, eight times I not only blocked or dodged but turned her momentum against her, sending her backwards or to the ground with almost no motion wasted.

It had me in a slight bit of a daze as we let out after sparring and I went over to Sakura and Lee, the two still regularly eating together in quiet awkwardness.

"Lee?..I totally just wiped the floor with Bratty-Hime's face.." I muttered as I leaned into him, stealing something from his lunch -I had no idea what, it was the theft that always made it taste better and I pretended not to notice him swiping from me- "Seriously, isn't she the top kunoichi in our year too?"

Sakura smiled at me, in her timid way that was so different from the dangerous shrieking beast -and later the force of mother nature's fury-she would become. "Ano, You are rather good at taijutsu, Zi-chan."

I felt my forehead wrinkle. "Am I? Sakura-chan I'm used to fighting Lee here..I always just felt I was average.."

Sakura shook her head, an adorable pout on her tiny five year old face as her green eyes shone with the need to prove herself right. "Ziwei-chan works hard and shouldn't belittle her accomplishments."

I paused, halfway to biting into Lee's onigiri.

I _have_ been training with the best. Just giving Sakura a smile and nod I resumed eating while the thoughts ran about in my head. I had sort of resigned myself to just being 'good enough' but it hadn't even entered my mind that by choosing to associate with Kou, the sort of frenemiship I had formed with Neiji, and of course my relation to Lee that I could have a chance to be formidable myself. I had fully intended to take the chakra route, well with control. This was opening up other options.

I needed a chance to focus. Whispering in Lee's ear so he would know not to worry -he'd been so much more clingy since I came home beat up and black and blue from my first fight with Neiji- I scampered off to find an empty classroom and pull out paper and pen.

All right, I had intended to become devastating with my chakra. That's still in. I have tiny reserves but I had been focused on finding my limits to my chakra control, as of right now we haven't found one. It has started to get me stares in the compound really as the Hyuuga don't know what to do with someone who has beyond perfect control. I'm an anomaly.

In canon wasn't Sakura suggested to become a genjutsu specialist with her control before she flopped around for a while and then found medical ninjutsu, more specifically Tsunade? I felt the edge of plastic as I nibbled my pen in thought. I like Tsunade, don't get me wrong, and I think Sakura _became_ someone pretty amazing until she went all stupid and back to the Uchiha who shouldn't have been trusted again after what he pulled..

Right. Back on topic. Besides, Sakura and Lee are totally adorable when you see them in real life and I have every intention of nurturing those two together.

What if...What if Sakura had found being a medic but someone else as her teacher? Or more than one? Would she have been more like Kabuto, would she have pushed boundaries because she was trying to create even more techniques instead of learning anothers? Who knows..it was something to think of.

Which brings me back to my own situation. Okay, perfect chakra control means ideally medic or genjutsu specialist. I want to learn _some medical works_ because Ninja get hurt and it's ideal but truthfully it is not something I wish to define me. Genjutsu though? Subtle, requires imagination..and with my previous life I certainly have more than a few things to draw on for inspiration. All right, and what about in battle? Sure there are some who won't be affected so it is important I avoid the one trick pony idea and spread myself out but I could probably find a lot of ways to mess with people without draining my reserves..

Look at that later.

I'm apparently much better in close combat than I thought. If I keep working on that, especially as later versions of the Yue style involve getting close, striking, getting out of counter attack range and then repeating I will be more of a mid to close range fighter. Paired with Genjutsu..

I'll have to brainstorm there a good bit.

Back to my reserves, they are improving. Already they are bigger than they were but I'll never be a chakra monster. That's fine because if I get _smart_ about how I fight I should be able to chain my attacks and learn ones that aren't necessarily all S-class to be devastating. I need to focus on growing my reserves though as some level of them are needed or else I'll be a one hit **dead** wonder.

Also, on the dead topic, why are the Uchiha still alive? Weren't they supposed to all choke due to Danzo stupid headedness or something?

Not my problem.

I feel a little bad about that but it is true. As the existence of Kou, my frenemiship with Neiji, actually even my simple place in all of this proves that the story I knew is varied and not entirely accurate. There is no telling where else it deviates from the time line I knew and if so many events are even due to happen. With that in mind I need to finally decide once and for all I do not know what is coming and accept that, it is unnerving as having a time line even as crazy as it was, to follow, is rather reassuring. You know to be somewhere or not and to let that go, to trust that it will somehow work or be made to?

Not as easy as it sounds like I am making it.

I feel the air whooshing out of my lungs as I rub my eyes.

Okay, so to recap for my own use I am planning to be a mid to close range fighter with creative genjutsu, ideally with large enough chakra reserves to make full use of my insane control. Probably mid level by the time I am done which will at least let me utilize Jutsu's like anyone else even if I put enough thought into what and when to be an honorary Nara.

This attack plan, I can work with.

Now how to go about increasing my reserves? I have physical training methods already planned out for me now and both Kaa-san and granny have discussed sending me to distant cousins back in the Land of Iron once I graduate after a year or so to learn the higher levels they never did.

Genjutsu training doesn't really happen until after graduation as well besides the basics. I can study and at least make certain I have those down to the point I needn't think through them but those are a year or two above my level still. I will leave that alone for the time being but start writing down ideas for what I want when they strike me.

It all comes back to chakra.

The pen is being mauled by my teeth as I think through. There are actually a _lot_ of ways to increase chakra. The best known are that you can increase your physical and mental energies which creates chakra, you can practice with it..but those two ways more increase how much you can handle and control at a time. Not something I struggle with. It's essentially learning how to not rip your hands up with wire reins if your chakra is a wild horse you're breaking in. My crazy control is more like I was given a custom fitted bit and bridle and special gloves with a horse that's already wanting to go along with whatever I would like.

If my chakra is a wild animal I'm the disney princess that it just coos at.

That is a creepy mental image.

See the problem is the _size_ of my reserves. Kou has a Clydesdale, Neiji has some freaking warhorse, Lee's forgot to even show up. I'm on a tiny circus pony. Resilient and stubborn and a bit nasty when it wants for all it adores me and able to do tricks that the others couldn't even think of.

So what I need to look up is how to increase the total size of your reserves. I know in the show it seemed that happened just by time and battles. It seems to be a combination because those who are older do not necessarily fight a lot -like my Tou-san- and they don't grow their reserves much. Yet those who fight don't always advance either. Look at the hordes of genin and chunin who never go anywhere career wise but are always out running low level missions. They do end up fighting.

This means it's possibly the _quality_ of fights.

My memories are a lot hazier as I'm nearly seven, which if I go by my old years rather than the double years here? It's almost a decade and a half since I was born into this world. I know I've forgotten many things. Some things though whisper about in my memories like I recall something called Dragon Ball Z and how the characters were always fighting, something about how those that came closest to death were the ones who improved the most.

There's a potential idea here. What if like muscle's being trained to exhaustion know you absolutely have to increase your stamina or strength to survive. That means all those times someone fights to the last bit and yet lives the body goes 'oh we need to now always have this much to spare to escape' because the body doesn't know you aren't using chakra to escape from a lion that wants to eat you.

Leaning back in my chair I frown, wrinkling my nose.

What if that's why chakra exhaustion is railed against so much? Because in the early days, maybe even a holdover from Konoha's founding, shinobi purposefully went to that almost too far threshold since it would help them improve? A dangerous place to be in a time and career where a moment's weakness would mean death. Could it be like the idea of not going out with wet hair, a fable that had been twisted around so everyone stated it and knew it to be true even if it was actually flawed?

What if going to Chakra exhaustion would raise those reserve levels...if almost full depletion was regularly hit upon? There would be risk of damage of course, but how much of that is because in the past doing so was likely to get you killed since you then had to recover before you could fight someone off? Now..

Hm.

Kou's tou-san often had me physically exhaust myself to use chakra to enhance things. Likely it was a training wheels method to start wearing oneself out but never more than half under their supervision unless I did something stupid. Such as the infamous tag among the evil koi or fighting Neiji who was furious and hurt to the point he acknowledged my worth. (As a training dummy but hey, that's practically Hyuuga speak for 'acquaintance I don't dislike') Both times there had been someone to observe me, and take care of things. I doubted they had any interest in my exhausting myself and certainly wouldn't wish for one of their precious own clan kids to get the idea.

Which means I needed someone who had eyes and was well skilled in them beyond Kou and Neiji's use, and didn't like me enough that they'd let me hit near exhaustion even though it was a 'bad idea'.

…...

Looks like I got to suck up to Ko.

Oh this was going to be awful.


	16. Fight train repeat

AN: Sorry all been very sick. There is an insanely huge update coming soon for Carapace, as in a probably going to be a three parter so that's why it is taking so long.

()()()()()

"Did you bring it?" Ko asked offhandedly as he led me deeper into the grounds outside of the Hyuuga compound. Technically we were still in Hyuuga territory but these training grounds were much further in and meant for practicing survival and the likes while safely away from those who may steal the eyes of the untrained.

"Yes, and an advance for next lesson as well." The bag was on my back, wrapped in towels and other things were two bottles of Plum Wine (go figure that Ko had a fondness for what I still remembered as my slutty college drink.) He had been surprisingly easy to make a deal with and of course, when he asked for each lesson to be paid in a bottle of the good wine I had agreed with the caveat that my parents accepted it. I wasn't going to steal, not from my own clan. Luckily when I explained to my tou-san what I was up to and I was even getting supervision from an older Hyuuga he agreed to the trade.

As long as it was no more than once a week. I needed the time to refill my reserves after all.

So this was the fourth session. Ko had stayed annoyed and distant with me, typical Hyuuga indifference. But plum wine may have been cheap in my first life, it was not so much here. It was really more a sort of brandy than anything and actually a higher quality than any I had ever consumed but at my age it was a very fair trade for private tutoring from a chunin with the Byakugan and my tou-san had pledged to not bring it up to the rest of the family. We didn't need a repeat of gramps sticking things all over me for his entertainment.

One thing that was interesting with Ko being my 'sensei' for now, was how quiet we were. He didn't explain things to me because he would watch me, sometimes toss a jutsu or seven my way. At times he'd close of my chakra points so I could adjust to flowing around them or forcibly reopening them. He'd spar with me, just barely holding back enough that I didn't stop in my motions. This was the goal, to entirely and completely go right up until exhaustion and stop precisely before it would have made me pass out. If need be -and it always was- he would physically restrain me so I couldn't waste any more chakra.

I didn't need to hold anything back.

There's something...odd that happens when you know that you are fighting and training because it may be the difference between life and death and you also _know_ someone will keep you from dying. You can pull out latent ferocity. Because I did not even _like_ Ko and he did not me, we were also able to avoid that pitiful 'I don't really want to hurt you' bit. Without descending into actual loathing, it just helped. This was pure business and cold. It was in this I was learning to temper my well..my temperament. I was learning to have anger that was frigid to think through it. Anger was a tool if you could direct it.

My days vanished. It was a constant haze of different forms of training interspersed with sparkling moments with Lee, laughter with Kou-kun and Sakura-chan. My cousins and Ten-ten were all fireflies in the dark expanse of hazy evenings that had become my drive to live. To do more and be more.

The results took almost a year. A year of hard and painful work. Where my spars with Lee became more efficient and training with my mother and grandmother was strict. Ten-ten was allowed to sometimes join in though she was at a beginners level in comparison it did not deter her. I now had bells on my ankles and wrists, two longer locks that hit about collar level left out of my hair buns and with tiny bells braided in so every tinkling would let me know if I made a movement I had not intended to. That I could utterly suppress the sounds with my chakra, holding the clapper inside immobile with out really thinking about it, meant it did not drive everyone crazy.

Sparring with Neiji was the opposite of doing so with Lee who was always joyous about testing himself. It was in our blood and we loved the battle. Kou-kun and our training was playful and more about testing limits and creativity than anything more. With Neiji it was still full of rage and hatred and in his own way determined to fight his fate, for all he spoke of being unable to go against it. Neiji was sort of the poster child for denial really. Ko was apathy.

Each of them fought entirely differently.

Aside from my studies I began to feel the academy was almost holding me back. We weren't learning genjutsu yet, my Taijutsu in our class was only challenged by Neiji and Lee although Ten-ten always had a few surprises and almost always got in trouble for using weapons anyways. Tactics were fascinating but my favorite thing to do was to find all the ways they could go wrong which seemed to unnerve people.

And then it happened.

Our first genjutsu lesson.

It was meant to be a small thing, just a little bit here and some explanations though they didn't really expect us to do anything creative or well for that matter. Even the Uchiha and the Hyuuga rarely came up with anything of interest especially on the first attempt and so once they'd gloss over theory they spent all their time casting gentle ones on us so we learned how to dispel them.

Perhaps it was my chakra but I could always sense the minute trickling as it would try and lay upon me. I didn't need to say 'Kai' but I would just to avoid the attention. It would slick over my skin like the white of a cracked egg but then right off as if I was teflon.

My chakra was so peculiar that unless I was nigh to exhaustion Ko found out that the genjutsu's would simply not take affect. He actually expressed approval of that bit.

Two days later, after my first bit of compliment on my frankly strange chakra they taught us to cast a genjutsu.

We were all told to think of something, just visual as they didn't want us straining, and try one by one to put the class under it. We all had a signal that the teacher would give us so we weren't expecting it to try and help us along.

Until that point we were just to think, and practice the hand signs. Over and over and over.

One day it was my turn.

I'd done so much studying that I was ready for this. I was flat out cheating with my Before to help out but I knew that there were many senses. I was going for something simple, something I knew so intimately I could pull up memories and blanket everyone with them. Still, it had to for that reason not be something out of place like the sea side. Ideally something no one would question.

The teacher was handing out papers and lightly tapped my hand as we were all working on our tests.

My signal.

Pulling my hands together, aware that he'd already cast a genjutsu I was kept out of so no one saw my movements, I closed my eyes to focus.

My hands formed the shapes slowly. Carefully. I used each motion to build the illusion in my mind. Later we would need fewer hand signs but at this early stage they would help us.

I chose a common memory. I wanted this to work and so subtle and not something they'd question was best.

With the final hand seal I _pushed_ my chakra out, picturing it as a soft delicate current in the air everyone would breathe and have drape around them. I wanted it to be unnoticed and so I knew it would be.

The sun was warm. Dappling in from the windows. It was quiet in the class room and there was a faint scent of sakura blossoms in the air because it was spring. The air was not yet cool, and soft chatter was going in as we waited for someone to come in and announce the special guest we were going to view.

My chakra flittered out as my mind paused before I knew what to have happen next but all around me there were confused expressions as the interlude cut off.

My head felt funky from doing it and I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Exceptionally well done, Ziwei-chan." My teacher said softly.

Huh.

It worked.

Muahahahaa...it's experimenting time!


	17. Interlude with Ten-Ten

It turns out the reason genjutsu is almost never specialized in is the sheer amount of layering and willpower involved. You have to _believe_ your illusions before you can toss them at another. It says a lot about those who delve into the eerie ones. You have to be rather crazy yourself to wrap all those around you and luckily it comes about in an idle remark Ten-ten tells me as we are twisting into funny shapes in the back yard for our warm up.

Ten-ten's family runs a weapon shop and the gossip she hears is sometimes priceless to our future as ninja.

There's a random remark that apparently those who become known for..disturbing..genjutsu often have mandatory psych evals.

It makes me rewrite some of the ones I was working on. It seems eerie is better. Something just uncanny enough to make people uncomfortable as opposed to terrifying. I'll save those for later, when as a ninja who has run into a few cases of things going downhill fast playing a xylophone has supposedly provided the inspiration for those twisted genjutsu I want to make.

"So how is the mastering of the four types going, Ten-ten?" I ask as I shift just a little further to pop my hip out. It burns!

"I have staffs, staves, bo's, and sticks in seperate hands down." She says happily. As a future weapons mistress my distant cousin intends to be good at everything but she rotates what she's delving into further. It keeps her very happy and as a result she's teaching Lee and I anytime we will let her. Mastering is done by helping to teach others how to use something, after all. I rather like fighting with staffs but Ten-Ten has told me she thinks I'll take really well to halbred's and pole arms but she hasn't gotten there yet.

I am totally not going to judge. Whatever the expert thinks I may do well with I shall try.

The afternoon passes in a hazy blend of stretching and chatting about weaponry and our year mates. It's sad that only Ten-Ten and I are taking the art of the shinobi serious amongst all the girls in our class. Of which there are easily over a dozen. Even the Uchiha 'bratty-hime' as I like to call her (Ten-ten always does this snort giggle which is insanely cute on her) isn't really trying for anything beyond pride and bragging rights.

"Have you had 'the talk' yet?"

"Ugh. The baby or the hair one?" She responds as we sit sipping cooled tea and enjoying the afternoon transition into twilight. We rarely get a day to spend together, even if it has almost all been training it is such a pleasure to be around Ten-Ten.

"The hair one I think was actually worse."

"Don't I know it.." Ten-ten ruffles her bangs, sparse as they are. Both of us wear the traditional hair style in the twin buns though I have the long forelocks interwoven with bells now. She regards mine for a moment, and then sighs.

"I don't think I'll get bells before we graduate since I started with weapons before agility." I nod back at her remark, it's true. In a way we started on opposite ends of the spectrum and are trying to meet in the middle to pass along what we can to the other. It helps we have similar builds, both a little more solid, a little more broad of rib and shoulder and hip than most girls. It shows our heritage, the women of our clan are not prone to extensive curves but to lean solid forms, our small waists will give an illusion of curves we won't have later on and no doubt with training we shall have kunoichi physique. Neither of us expects to grow much if anything in the way of a bust though and privately have expressed that we are grateful for it. Because the less we have to bind, the less painful.

"Have you considered colors?" I ask finally, curious if her talk was as traumatic as my own. I know Lee had it too because he was there with me but I won't humiliate him, not even to dear Ten-Ten by recounting the expression and colors he made.

"Probably purple. I'd do red but I think purple makes a fun contrast.." She grins at me and her eyes sweep over my hair, and I smile back.

"I don't think brown would work for me."

Her eyes dance, understanding I saw the reference of making us look more alike and favor it.

"You could do black. More like Lee then. I like the idea of black actually, subtle. People are less likely to ask about it for me."

I make a hmm sound and sip my tea. Essentially in the Yue clan we both have ancestor's in, the males grow their hair long and braid it..as my brother does. The women grow out their front locks between the forehead and the ears. Once it is past the level of the heart on both genders they can color it. Coloring the hair shows that we are of age to consider 'partnership.' There are casual relations amongst ninja of course, but we Yue descendants are loyal and true and value that. If for reasons it cannot be done physically there is no shame in it. Indeed the family considers denying the body to be a falsehood as much as telling lies.

It is the heart that is so valued.

A girl colors her hair in accordance with her clan's tradition showing she is unmatched. When she falls in love she's to cut them off and present them as a sign of herself, one first to show affection. If returned when she has decided there is no other for her she gifts the other. Her hair must be as long as her heart to gift and if denied she removes the color and waits until her hair is long enough before she can offer again.

We can of course, remove the 'offering' hairs to show we are not accepting any and then we cannot make such a proposition until it grows back out.

"You know..I asked my Okaa-san about if it got cut in battle." Ten-Ten remarks, with the soft sigh that shows she thinks the idea of hair and coloring and cutting it to show love as others would flowers just as silly as I do. "She suggested I not allow anything to get that close. She actually told me I can't pull it up!"

"Mine too." I grimace and shake my head. "For an otherwise very forward thinking group..how is it the Yue clan came up with such a silly ritual?"

Ten-Ten shrugs and gives me a wry grin. "How did they come up with Konoha? People are crazy..amazing sometimes but there's a lot of crazy involved."

She's right of course. I look at the slowly darkening sky though and humm.

"I think I'll cut mine off when I graduate.." I feel my lips forming the words but until now, since 'the talk' I hadn't told anyone this idea.

"Dedicate to your career for now?" Ten-ten tilts he head and then I feel her bump my shoulder with hers, brown eyes meeting my gray with a knowing grin to her lips.

"Let's do it."

I laugh because she's so practical but then Ten-Ten is holding out her pinky for a swear and..I catch it with my own.

"If I _do_ find someone worth my locks though Ten-Ten..you'll be the first I tell."

"Likewise."

For just a moment we are two little girls and collapsing in giggles that has nothing to do with training or being ninja or anything. It feels..it feels really nice.

I think I've been forgetting to actually live.

"Don't let me go so long lost in training again, okay?" I ask her softly and Ten-Ten nods. We both have that habit, we become entirely absorbed in what we are doing. It is in the blood.

And then just because Ten-Ten is trying so hard at everything and I think she deserves credit for how much improvement she has made since she started on the agility training and I yank out a few strands of her hair from the buns and braid in a single bell off mine.

"You know your granny is going to kill you for that."

I nod, my cheeks hurting from how large my smile is.

"It'll be worth it."

Ten-Ten shows she has that issue in her blood too as she tackles me in a hug and we are found by Lee not long after laughing on the ground still in an embrace.

Lee wouldn't be Lee if he didn't join in.


	18. Blushing can be an offensive maneuver

AN: I try very hard to keep my stories varied and alter things as much as I can since my OC's are based in part off me..it affects their demeanor which I cannot help. What I can do though is make certain you don't ever read about the same people and situations as much as I can. This was really meant to explore the dynamics of Lee who doesn't get enough attention from people trying to write him differently and evolved. At some point it sucked in the Hyuuga too! So when things seem to veer remember I try to make it where you aren't reading the same story over and over, even just in my fics. :)

()()()()()

"Ziwei." yes just my first name, curt and strict. It was highly impolite but as I never said anything, neither did the Hyuuga elders when Neiji would call me out in such a way.

"What can I do for you?" I turned from where I had been working on directing chakra into objects at a distance, under cups of all things that Kou would then try and detect which one I was enhancing. Without his eyes. It was a way for him to train his senses while resting the byukugan.

"Come."

Sharing a shrug with Kou I did just that. I knew Neiji fairly well after as long beating each other up as we had. It was something of a ninja truism that if you really wished to understand someone you needed to fight them. Neiji and I did that a lot and I felt comfortable being alone with him. It said something he'd even use my first name without the sneer.

"It has been a while and is not being discussed." Translation don't talk to anyone even your family about what I am going to say.

"Understood." Because if I told Neiji to get on with it I would likely never hear anything at all. He did that. I have some hope that my trolling nature is contagious and I am melting the icicle up his backside as I did to Kou.

Neiji glances at me, and then swallows. He doesn't meet my eyes but instead is watching the movement of a leaf in the wind. When his voice starts again it is so faint I have to draw near, almost touching our shoulders together.

"Over a year ago an Uchiha snapped from the pressure of being assigned to ANBU too young even though they always bend the rules and do so..as a result they wiped out more than a third of the Uchiha clan. You are most likely going to be on a team with an Uchiha. I did not wish you to make things more difficult for yourself when that happens."

I committed a huge sin and grabbed Neiji's sleeve to steady myself. That he allowed it, even placing his other hand to brace my elbow and just waited told me he was fully aware of the shock he had just used to disconnect my cerebral cortex from functioning.

The Uchiha Massacre had happened...but it didn't happen the same. Already?

Throwing myself back on the training granny had insisted on I held my breath and let it out slowly. Even more carefully I refilled my lungs, all the way into my diaphragm and felt my hands shaking. A third of the Uchiha were admitted to being gone. That meant it was the opposite, because ninja _always_ skewed information so that in the eventuality of it leaking out which it would on something like this, it would be spun to the best angle.

The truth was undoubtedly that two thirds were gone. The likelihood was any elders, active nin..perhaps any but children and civilian's..

"Not all. The Yamanaka have been very busy." Neiji murmured, softly. I only realized at that moment how good the socially stunted Hyuuga was at reading me. Must be all those spars of ours.

"So many..how..."

Neiji shook his head. He started with his left though which meant he didn't know. For some reason when Neiji was not telling something because he shouldn't he always started the head shake from the right.

Yeah considering I knew that, it wasn't so surprising how easily he could read me.

That in mind I could not _absolutely could not speculate!_ Because I knew..no.

I didn't dare think on what I had known before because I couldn't question or seem to know anything now, but the thing is when you tell yourself not to think on something that's all you can do so I had to commit the really really horrible plan that I knew I may need some day to avoid questions. I just honestly expected to use it on Kou.

I focused on how pretty Neiji is.

He was right there, his hair shining in the light and pale eyes that drew your attention and with long lashes that gave some actual depth to his gaze. His face was still young, we were children after all, but it had a pleasant structure and would be something striking when older. My eyes moved up to where I knew his seal was under the wrappings and then back down, along the high cheek bones and just thinking all along as I had not allowed my childish brain to do so before, that really Neiji was uncommonly cute for a Hyuuga...

I could feel the blush starting even if the first sign was the drawing together of Neiji's brows before he stiffened and felt his fingers spasm in shock where they held my elbow. Pale eyes blowing wide in confusion Neiji got away from me as fast as he could though not before I saw his ears turned a soft shell pink that was really not at all masculine and preciously suited him.

That worked.

I politely excused myself the lingering traces of a blush visible to Hyuuga eyes across my cheeks still as I left, and my unease and nervousness would be easily waved away as the coming onset of hormones and not even blinked at.

It was entirely worth it for people to think I had suddenly gotten an innocent crush on Neiji, even Neiji himself though I imagine I'd have to pull a few more tricks in our next spar because I had learned awkward Neiji was a more brutal Neiji the first time we had sparred after his apology. You know. The second time we'd ever sparred.

But away from the compound I found a place to sit and put my head in my hands and groan.

It was safe to freak out now. If by any chance I was observed it would be put aside.

Oh gods.

What had changed with the Uchiha? Was it Shisui? Did Itachi actually kill them? Was it someone else entirely? Or even as Neiji had said just the stress of a promotion too young during peace time? I had learned there were oodles of prodigies by living here, I was still narrowly avoiding the title myself but the Hyuuga knew. My clan knew. That meant probably at least fifty people unrelated to those two groups were aware because that is just how it is in a society like this.

The only thing I came to the conclusion of regarding the Uchiha?

Since Hizashi was still alive, and indeed proud of Neiji and loved watching us spar...since I existed, since Kou existed..I needed to keep with the assumption I knew nothing and what I did know would get me killed at the least if not tortured and interrogated and ripped to a drooling creature first.

Also, I needed to stay as far away from the Uchiha as I could. I was never so grateful that Kou had started to respond to me that fateful party back at the Yamanaka's as tots before this. It may have been the only thing that until now had kept me from running into the Uchiha clan besides the academy because they just didn't mesh with the Hyuuga.

I could just feel the claws raking down my spine as if from a ghost. Metaphorically of course..but somehow I knew that I wasn't escaping the Uchiha mess easily.


	19. Dangit Tobirama!

AN: Still winning on the poll so another update you get! I do keep track of where it was before but honestly I'm surprised this one is the most popular story I've written. Go figure! You're all trolls! XD

()()()()()()

"Ohhh Tobirama-sama...Not good!" I squeaked sharply and dodged as fast as I could because you know there was a giant freaking fireball going in my direction! Adrenaline rushed through my body and I slammed chakra through every cell, picturing it making me faster and stronger and springing me out of the way as I _pushed_ with my legs rather than just running.

I still felt the heat beating against my back as I whirled, doing a sort of hop to keep from falling, bells jingling rapidly from the movements because I hadn't spared a trickle of chakra to silence them. I had just been walking in the more woodland park areas of Konoha, inside the gates still nice and safe why was there a fireball thrown at me?!

I had my hands curled up in a defensive posture and was looking around frantically. Surely no one was going to try to kidnap me or anything I mean the Lee clan was fantastic but we were usually civilian's and no one _knew_ about me and..

"Whoa nice dodge! Sorry about that, Sasuke-chan is a bit over enthusiastic!" There was a boy right in front of me with a huge grin and I hadn't even seen him move he was just there.

Only the sight of the headband kept me from screaming but I did make a funny little eep sound.

"Apology _not_ accepted! What if I hadn't gotten out of the way? You need to have warnings up!" Yes it was considered rude to not accept an apology but if I didn't train as I did there had been not a single chance I would have gotten away in time. I had training with Lee and our competitions and the sheer wickedness that was Hyuuga tutoring to account for why I wasn't a very sooty color right now.

"Well..I mean, but you did so no harm done!"

My chakra prickled and I moved again, to the side and facing two dark haired boys a bit older than I was now.

"Ah..?" They both blinked at me, dark eyes and pale faced and completely normal for around here. I thought nothing of it though I really should have. I was too busy being irritated.

"Right. No harm done that you almost fried a _student_ or did you somehow tighten your headband too tight this morning and so missed I _don't_ have one."

The very fact that their gazes were so heavy suddenly as they perused my forehead, neck, waist..looking for the usual locations of the Konoha headband gave me my first clue. I am blaming the adrenaline for the obliviousness. Noted that I need to work on that. They did seem to shift posture slightly, ever so slightly uncomfortable though with the information that it really was exceptionally lucky I got out of the way. There had been no warning save a quick fluctuation in my chakra almost like it had been sentient before there had been fire right in my face.

"My apologies. Sasuke-chan, come apologize for your lack of aim."

Now in my defense there are a lot of people with the names here. I mean in the Before it sounded all exotic to hear Japanese names but when you actually are in this weird hybrid society? I know of seven Sasuke's just in the civilian sector and two more who are ninja. It's like calling someone Tyler. So whereas my name is a bit more like an Annalisa or Francesca it's still not _that_ uncommon. Lee's real name Rokku is like the Estaban of this world.

So I am completely blaming Tobirama for my resolve not a month ago to avoid all the Uchiha (who are freaking so normal in their appearance without the swirly red eyes of overcompensating for no personality that they freaking _glow in the dark apparently_ according to Kou whom I always believe about everything) that I just almost got set on fire and partially surrounded by them.

Because only a year younger than I am and about my height there now in front of me was Sasuke. Who mind you despite not losing all his clan was still a broody looking little emo.

Or Emu. Because that hair is way worse in person.

"I don't see why I should apologize. A real ninja should be aware of their surroundings."

Oh you little fuc-

"Which.." I start off with that butter wouldn't melt in my mouth tone that even Neiji is quirking smiles at these days. Sarcasm exposure is good for Hyuuga's. "Is why you are clearly a terrible one. Setting off a jutsu you have little to no control over in a location that is a public park as opposed to one of the training grounds means you are inviting the potential for untrained innocent civilian's which would land you with a fine, possible reparations to be made and likely a black mark on your career. As well as those of any with you whom allowed you to have such an incident occur."

Note to self, Uchiha turn a really funny puce color when you freak them out. As I've said before there is precious little logic in the ninja world and I don't just jump into that loophole but do horrible interpretive dance.

"On behalf of my otouto I apologize..miss..." Yeah I have clearly been sassing off to Itachi. And speedy Gonzales there must be the infamous-should-be-dead Shishui.

Someone up there really hates me. Probably Madara, I mean I do go swearing on the Tobirama-sama bit and didn't they absolutely hate each other? Without the bromance going on with the first and all.

Still there is rude and then there is losing all your high ground and becoming interesting rude so I cave.

"Lee Ziwei."

"Ohhh!"

oh crap Shisui's heard of me?

"Hey you're that girl that Minako is always complaining about in her class!"

"Who?" Yeah that does not ring a bell. Unless we are talking Before and then I just picture short sailor skirts and talking white cats. Yes I liked sailor moon as a tween. Bite me. Saturn was awesome.

"Uchiha Minako?"

I blink twice and then think carefully..yeah there's only one Uchiha girl I have in my class. "Ohhh you mean bratty-hime. I never bothered to learn her name. She's loud and never talks about anything useful so I ignore her."

My filter has clearly taken a vacation. On the other hand Shisui is cracking up and even Itachi is cracking a smile. Sasuke has his mouth open and just staring at me.

"You call Aniki's fangirl..bratty..hime..."

I shrug then because of course bratty-hime is Itachi's fangirl it's just too convenient and dear lord that means the Uchiha have all heard of my antics in class. "Well, yeah."

Stop being friendly with the group of psychotic curse of hatred nutjobs..nope. No filter and the sass wants out. Crap.

"It's easier than remembering her name and since her followers are just 'Loud, Annoying, and Brat..calling her Bratty-Hime just reinforces that she's leading a really pathetic group that sucks in taijutsu, worse in skills we study in class.." I pause actually thinking, tapping my temple.

"Actually if I remember at all the only thing the group is good in is kunoichi class but I have to go on rumor for that one since I don't go."

"all girls go to kunoichi class." Itachi states calmly. Whoa someone is like..rule book perv isn't he? All he needs is glasses and a ruler.

"Pfft I don't. I can learn to put on makeup and arrange flowers or I can stay and learn tactics. Sensei gave up on the second day."

"Oh oh oh oh oho ohoh!" holy crud Shisui said all that so fast I wasn't sure if he was doing like insane santa or just remembering something. "You're that one she said wasn't really a girl!"

"No I said I wasn't a girl for the duration of Kunoichi lessons which is different. Got me out of pointless classes. I'd say whatever was needed for that. Tactics is way more fun, and if I point out all the ways it's flawed in the mission we are studying I can make sensei dismiss us early for break out of sheer frustration because I make certain I always use logic and potential possibilities so he can't give me detention." I think I'm sharing gossip with Shisui. I can hear my doom Tobirama, thank you very much you can lay off the bells..oh. I forgot to mute them. Well like hades am I doing anything to show chakra control in front of this group. I'd rather sound like some idiot's pet cat.

"So you lied."

Whoa Sasuke is so many shades of not impressed he actually seems to be expressing something besides that he may have gas. Have I mentioned how very grateful I am that the Uchiha are not mind readers?

"Training to be a ninja, may as well get used to doing so."

"That's actually a good point." I'm not sure which of the older two said that. I'm more busy freaking out that there is no decent way to get out of this. No. No there isn't.

Why is it I've been resorting to dirty tricks so often lately? Well the _last_ thing I'm going to do is pretend to have a crush on an Uchiha. No thanks. Like my dignity in the current tattered state, no more damage need apply.

It is a bit contrived that I look up and frown but we aren't really that far if I keep going through the park to get to the Hyuuga compound..halfway between there and Uchiha if I recall right and I grimace. I don't have tutoring today but I have been promising to spar with Hinata more so she can work on her Byukugan. Apparently Kou has the biggest crush on her so how he went and arranged that I have no idea. I'll drag it out of him later at one of our parties.

"..Ziwei-chan?" Shisui is waving a hand in front of my face and I barely keep from snapping my own out to grab his wrist. I get this really bad feeling he and Itachi detected the muscle twitch though and _knew._ Because the odds they really are in ANBU already is about fifty fifty.

"Mmm?" I tilt my head then, the tinkling of bells only enhancing the 'I'm a cute little shit and don't know anything. Ignore me.' It almost always works on those who have fan girls.

Apparently Shisui is completely immune to it because while Sasuke grimaces and looks like a toddler that needs a new diaper, Shisui doesn't. Crud. He has cuteness immunity.

"I was asking if you wanted to spar, it'd be good for Sasuke to spar against someone a year above him."

There is sadly no polite way to go and run away screaming. I'm pretty positive they'd just grab me anyways. "Another time maybe. I was on my way to spar with someone I already promised to."

"Who could be more important than sparring with one of the heir's of the Uchiha-clan?" Sasuke was sneering it at me. Itachi gave a tiny side look which I'm going to bet was in disapproval but I dunno. He was a clan brat, and not a nice normal hard work makes you a good person sort like mine.

Groaning I rubbed my forehead. Really there is no good way. I think that maybe the whole issue is the Uchiha are just impossible! I mean so are the Hyuuga but I've kinda wormed my way into their graces so I'm just biased. Ah well, Tobirama go ahead and take my filter away it can't make this any worse.

"Frankly the _first_ heir, not the second of the Hyuuga." Yep. That was low. I even see Shisui flinch but I meet the black eyes looking at me in disbelief.

"You are .." Itachi trails off because I am a purple haired in purple little bell riddled doll and I know I look it but I shrug.

"Don't look like much do I?" I grin at that because myaha no I don't.

"More like a child's doll." Shisui agrees and my hand reacts before my brain and oops.

"Well looky kitty is all sensitive!" Shisui grins down at me where he has somehow made me turn when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his side as if we are best of friends. I just made to swat at his arm because his stupid head is too high up and yeah. Thanks Tobirama I take it all back. You were only to work on my filter!

"If you call me that again I will hurt you." Yes every bit non threatening in this position but I'm not joking. I do have some tricks.

"Doesn't look like you're much of a challenge. I suppose that's why you'd be sparring with that useless Hyuuga girl.." Sasuke drawls.

Have I mentioned that I'm a protective little brat and that seems to override my sense entirely? Because I am. It's a very bad thing. Very very bad. I've seen it in Lee enough to know it's just a family trait we are either nice and rational or we get the stupid. No telling which will emerge in a situation either.

So the fact I am entirely focused on how badly I want to be over there and shove his stupid Emu-Emo face into the ground..

Remember my chakra? My crazy crazy creeps out even Hyuuga chakra?

"Whoa. Thaaat's what a body flicker feels like.." I'm blinking a bit dazed and since I'm pretty well poochy screwed anyways I just rub my ear between too fingers. "Huh. Gotta remember how to do that.."

I'm guessing sitting on Sasuke's back with one hand on the back of his head so he's eating grass is definitely the reason Itachi and Shisui are now staring at me as if I have two heads. I'm going to die. But you know if I live, I am so going to have Kou and Ko and Neiji and all the eavesdropping Hyuuga's pass out from laughing when I tell about this.


	20. Run away!

AN: You _know_ I have to show the backlash. Riiiight? Also may I be amused that only one person pitied Neiji? Poor guy gets no love. This is one of those chapters I'm not sure how it happened but it decided not to be changed.

()()()()()

I blame the fact that Itachi and Shisui had no idea what to do when a still in the academy dolt like me had pulled that maneuver on Sasuke that I got out of there all right. Holding tight to that feeling of disorienting being everywhere at once I chakra enhanced my limbs like the dickens even though I felt my reserves depleting fast from the accidental teleportation jutsu to get out of there and then took off as only my family members can at a dead run to the Hyuuga compound.

Do I regret revealing I am crazy chakra controlling weirdo to the Uchiha? Yes, yes I do. Am I upset that I made Emu-Emo eat grass when he was being a brat and insulted one of the sweetest girls I know besides Sakura-chan? One that I know has self esteem issues? Nope. Not in the slightest.

I suppose though it was really a fools hope that I wouldn't end up grabbed and flung to the ground and pinned down just to be staring into red eyes.

It was a hope.

Poof there it goes.

"What was that."

Yeah you know I always thought _Itachi_ was the one to fear not Shisui. But it's Shisui who grabbed me and has me pinned and he's the one whose sharingan I'm facing now. There's nothing of the playful goof left here anymore, just serious and solemn and screaming danger out of every pore to the point I can't believe my ears aren't hearing this.

"No control over it and he made me mad insulting Hinata." I have no idea if the sharingan creepy eye can detect lies as the Byukugan can but I'm just going to assume so. Besides having someone older keeping me pinned down keeps one from saying anything that may result in further bruising.

"..Try again." There's an inflection though that tells me he can detect I'm not lying about the control thing. Yay for speaking Hyuuga meaning I can understand the dialect of Uchiha! May I live long enough to put this to use in the future. Only you know, without running into the Uchiha. Ever.

Sighing I give him a pout. "You're heavy."

He doesn't move.

Come on it was worth a shot.

"I have weird chakra and when I want something bad enough it just reacts." I hate that I'm saying this, I really do but you know Uchiha can murder their whole clan I don't put it past them to dispose of and hide my body so no one ever knows I'm gone and that would devastate Lee. "I've been going to the Hyuuga for help training it for years now but they're still trying to help me understand it."

Red eyes are slowly spinning, like the pinwheels they are named for as he watches me.

Then he's off me and helping me up by just picking me up and setting me down as though I don't weigh a thing. If that's a power ploy it is working and it frankly has me freaked out. Shisui Uchiha is not someone to mess with.

I'm learning that way too late.

Tobirama obviously decided I was on my own because he hated Uchiha.

"So what were you thinking before you planted my baby cousin into the ground?"

"He's only a year younger than I am.." I huff but I give him a wary look. He's still got red eyes. You would think all this time of seeing white, off white, extra white, silvery white, pale as freaking everything, pale lavender, snow, ivory, eggshell, cream, cream puff filling, ecru etc eyes that should be blind the red wouldn't phase me. It does.

"That no one should talk about Hinata like that and I wanted to be over there..shoving his face into the ground.." I am doing my best to not sound petulant but I am pretty sure I am failing.

"And it just works." His tone is still flat. Still dangerous. I can feel the kunai against my throat even though he isn't holding one because that is just how his voice works. May I point out though that I am far more freaked out that Shisui grasped the concept of what I was saying that fast? Wasn't you know, Itachi supposedly the genius?

"Every time."

Shisui's eyes are locked on mine.

"I'll keep an eye on you."

He's gone as if I had imagined the whole thing and there is no reason that wasn't a genjutsu except I can feel the bruises and I swallow hard.

Oh fu*k.

I want my twin.

()()()()()()

I have zero shame in admitting I practically run to my home. Hyuuga's are forgotten I'm in no shape to spar like this. This sort of panic means only one thing..

I need my twin because even his craziness is my sanity.

Lee says nothing when I leap over our back yard wall and collide with him in the middle of his katas, he just clasps me close and holds tight while I shake and pulls me to sit on the ground so he can hug me better.

Because that is the sort of person Lee is.

My eyes are clenched tight and my arms as snug around his waist as I can get them as my face hides in his shoulder. His hands hold me tight enough I'm sure I'll bruise and I don't care as he says nothing. We are twins and despite our differences and different interests there is nothing that can make us forget this. We have a bond so deep it reaches into my soul and scours me of most the Before because when faced with Lee?

It doesn't matter.

The only reason Before matters is because maybe it will help me survive and help Lee and that's all. I'm selfish and I don't care.

Because whomever I was Before? I didn't deserve Lee but now that I have him I will not let go.

We stay there for a long time in that hold, neither of us moving. Finally I look up and gray eyes meets black and I sigh. I don't tell him I'm scared, Lee can tell. I don't tell him I'm worried because he will already know.

"I had a less than pleasant run in with the Uchiha."

Lee just nods once and then without effort scoops me up to take us inside. We have a better chance of privacy in one of our rooms than outdoors even though someone could still easily observe or eavesdrop it is the thought that counts in this situation and I am so grateful for it.

I don't censor as I share everything, except the names because I shouldn't know any but Sasuke's. Lee informs me it's probably Itachi and Shisui because they have reputations and then proceeds to rub camphor and menthol infused wax into my skin where the bruises will be. Yes we have a variation of tigers balm, it's amazing because it interacts with chakra, even for those that civilian's or the chakra coil deformed have.

Much to my surprise, and I admit I'm rather touched because Lee being the big brother twin is rare and adorable..he sneaks out late that night when I'm sitting with kaa-san and granny and goes to speak to Kou.

When he returns home he just smiles at me. "The Hyuuga will take care of things."

I don't ask for details. I'll learn about them in time. For now, I'm happy to sit Lee before me and comb out his hair to do his braid, and let him do my buns in return.

Because you know, it's really nice to let someone else handle something for once.

And when that night I wake up in a panic from nightmares with red eyes, he goes all octopus and makes it better. Well except for where my oxygen is fading.

"Lee stop smothering me!"

"I'm not smothering you I'm loving you!"

"..you dork. Love you too."


	21. Tell us everything, now say nothing

AN: this one seriously took on a life of it's own. I think one of the longest chapters I've done to date for this story.

)()()()()()()()()()()()

Lee was the one who politely excused us from training more than just the morning from our family. It was just my luck the day after my literal run in with the Uchiha trio was one of the starts to an extended weekend. When something truly struck Lee as important he would become entirely silent and focused. That is how he was now. He'd even gone and brought out my more formal attire from the clan collection and this time there was a method to it that kept making me open my mouth.

Then close it again without saying anything.

It was my twin who had gone and talked to the Hyuuga last night. Whatever they had told him, this was clearly part of it and so I firmly took my curiosity and concern and shoved it where my Tobirama forsaken good sense had disappeared to yesterday.

It didn't make it any less _weird_ to have Lee being so formal and stiff as we walked to the Hyuuga compound for once not in complimentary and opposite shades but identical. We were resplendent in silver. These were the good garments, the ones saved for very auspicious occasions for children and not even brought out for festivals. These were what we would have worn if we graduated with honors or apprenticed to someone important, these were the formal almost ceremonial wear for the Lee clan. It was the equivalent of wearing a designer gown and suit.

"...I'm going to have trouble keeping my mouth shut aren't I." I muttered to Lee as we walked, he took my hand though but there was no smile. Not this time, but his eyes were so dark and serious and _strong_ because whatever was going on Lee always trusted in the best. Right down to knowing I could do this and I could read it all in one serious nod and eyes covered in long long lashes.

"You look beautiful nee-chan." It was soft, gentle and for some reason that more than any platitudes and silly phrases Lee could have screamed and challenged with to get a rise out of our blood. That simple compliment let me feel like I could do this. Whatever this was.

"And you're powerfully handsome." He was too and there was that tiny smile. Wearing softly gleaming fabric that shimmered as we walked Lee looked every bit the mystical warrior from grandfather's stories. His braid had threads of silver woven in, wires that could be used in a situation and he had as much as I did my bells. His would weigh him down, he wore wires in various places to chafe and toughen skin and work as early weights. Today though it was just the thick additions to his plaited hair as much as mine were the interwoven bells in my forelocks.

We said nothing else, but Lee was holding my hand as we entered the Hyuuga compound and neither of us were ashamed to be seen doing so.

Kou, seemed to just step out of nowhere and not hesitating at my being beside my twin ducked his head in by both of us to whisper, knowing Lee didn't have the advantage of understanding Hyuuga's as I did.

"They were laughing hard enough to actually choke last night when Lee-san told them everything Ziwei-chan. It's fine."

"You're wonderful." I blurted out and Kou gave me a smug little smile, having correctly guessed I would be nervous. "Lee-san did the right thing coming straight to me and my Otou-san. Come, I'll take you to Hiashi-sama and the elders. The entire compound is observing so don't be nervous."

"Ah..so many?" Lee sounded hesitant and I leaned over to whisper in his ear, in the dialogue that had come from our mother's side that only a few of us and Ten-ten spoke. We just apparently had accents like angry pigs with our mouths full of a potato if granny was to be believed. "They are horrible gossips. They love to eavesdrop. It's a good thing."

Lee's shoulder's straightened and he nodded as we walked without another word. It was really strange. Not following Kou, that was normal, but the fact that we had two guard Hyuuga behind us, and the closer we got to the formal meeting room I swear the more joined us! We were silver in a sea of gray and beige.

Yeah. Let's play a game. Spot the indigo-ette! Purple-ette? What would you use to describe my peculiar plum hued locks anyways?

"At ease, children." Hiashi stated as we kneeled before him. The biggest downside was not that this was uncomfortable. No, with our crazy grandparents kneeling was far below what we deemed uncomfortable. Unless granny was in one of her moods then somehow she would find a way..but it was making me let go of Lee.

I wanted my security blanket of a twin thank you very much!

"Hiashi and Hizashi-sama..Hyuuga-sama.." I bowed before kneeling, greeting all the mass of elders there and other Hyuuga in one fell swoop. Lee copied me. _Technically_ not polite Especially because Hizashi is branch house but he's Hiashi's twin so I always call him that. It amuses the ever loving dickens out of the branch members. At this stage they knew they were lucky I was still behaving because I was clearly nervous and that made me do things.

Heyyy yeah. That's what got me in this mess and here in the first place.

"Well, let us start off by easing your mind and assuring you that this august council has not laughed so greatly in a long time." One of the elders began and oh you could smell the smug.

Smug has a bad stench to it. The room just then? I think I was going to be reeking of smugness for a while and it wasn't even mine!

"Ah.."

"Kou-san you may explain since you brought the..incident..to our attention." Hiashi said and I detected the slightest uplift of his voice at the end. He was clearly hiding laughter. No wonder he wanted my friend to explain. Also, needless to say with the insanity I bring up they've since resigned to just making Kou explain to me in simple ways what is going on. Or as that famous old proverb goes, if you can explain it to a child you understand.

"You are technically only a civilian. Being an academy student without a prominent ninja clan background-" Which yeah, Lee clan is mostly civilian and sometimes low ranking nin. Totally accepted and they all drink what we produce anyways so not a slight. "-there was certainly no reason to suspect you could have been able to dodge the attack in a public setting where they should not have been practicing regardles. That the youngest Uchiha heir lost control to the level he did and not one of them thought to warn you or get you out of the way speaks that he greatly lost control far more than they were willing to admit in the exchange. To be certain we have the story correct..if you could repeat it?"

Simple in a Hyuuga fashion. Crazy smug group. They grow on you though. Also, the end of that was a blatant 'Please let us know there's more juicy details to this story!'

Hyuuga's.

So fully aware that Lee was confused as to why I suddenly was _animatedly_ getting into the story complete with hand motions, sound effects and my uncensored thoughts.

Uncensored. Yes. Like they aren't entirely used to them. All I do is leave out my knowledge I shouldn't have but the comments on Sasue's Emu hair (though I have to call it chicken because I don't even know if there are Emu or Ostrich around here..) has a few twitching their lips. The part where I announced to them how utterly stupid they had been made many heads nod approvingly, agreeing with how I stated the logic.

"..praying that Tobirama-sama would block me from saying something I shouldn't.." got a few snorts out of them. I even hear one person mutter 'futile'. They are used to my petitions to the second Hokage and I think it's something of a running gag that they've even been trying to find any stories I haven't heard about some of the stupid things the Second did when no one was aware. There aren't many, but it makes them smile because everyone always thinks of him as this serious person. After the war though he was a man, and humor reminded him of the brother he lost so it wasn't that surprising he'd seek it out.

Lee was chuckling and shaking his head beside me, occasionally slapping his hands over his mouth as he laughed. Because he knew that I probably was going to make this worse even as I went on. Twin. He gets me.

The entire joviality of the room _plummeted_ when I explained Sasuke's insult to Hinata, even Hinata made a tiny squeak of embarrassment hearing his remark which I did not censor. Lee hadn't picked up on that so this was new information and one could just sense the rapid making and discarding of plans occurring behind those pale orbs all over. Even the ones cheating with the veiny eyes to look in on the room.

I tried using my hands to explain the pressure not pressure I felt and the displacement as I used the body flicker and that it ended..

With my making the younger Uchiha eat grass under my form and that paired with my remark about how it was going to get at least a few Hyuuga to snort if they didn't kill me, resulted in a few out right laughing and a lot of smug smirks. Hinata was smiling and blushing shyly, but that's just what she does. I don't care she's not really a friend but she is in the sense we spar together and don't talk and sometimes that's what you need in a friend.

Kou hands me a glass of water and I take a drink before I set it down and close my eyes. The fact I'm doing this and taking a deep breath has everyone paying attention again. They knew from Lee I'd been threatened and scared. I hadn't been really thinking though and after the night? The reality of what I'd gotten into had set in and I took comfort. Obviously by damning any sense of proprietary behavior and bravado as I grabbed Lee's hand before meeting Hiashi's eyes.

Hiashi is a hard man to please. He's brutal to Hinata but so is Hizashi to Neiji and I think it's just how they were trained. I mean, Ko's a jerk too and their father probably is so I think it's just something in the older generation to an old clan. The thing is though, as hard and icicle souled as he is Hiashi lets me come here. He lets me play with Kou in our fashion, he lets me spar with Hinata and Neiji. He allows my behavior and coming and goings. In his own way he recognizes I'm a friend to these children and he does his best to let us be and only reprimanding our behavior when to look the other way would not be thought well of otherwise.

So while I have a healthy blend of fearful respect for this man I also know that because of these ties I am safe here.

I tell them of my running. Of my being pinned and the threats, of the red eyes and I shiver remembering the whirling form and how it seemed to look through me as if to take me apart and decide if I was worth the trouble of ending.

And then...I waited.

"You have seen the truth of what a skilled ninja always has within. To meet that, off the battlefield, is a luxury that you need to never forget, Ziwei-san." Hiashi says calmly and I bow my head. "Especially.." there is a shift in the air, and it's odd how chakra can almost buzz along your nerves to alert you to what a room is feeling. Or maybe that's just my weird chakra again. "because once glimpsed you know that every engagement you have is another ninja who will view you just that way. Take from this experience that knowledge and do your best to ensure you are never in that situation allowing another to decide if you continue again."

It was good advice actually. A direction to take the fear that wouldn't let it cripple me.

"That being said, the insults heaped upon you and thus directly and indirectly upon the clan are much higher than we had originally thought. The idea before you related this tale was to send one of our own on your behalf to demand suitable compensation or an apology. In light of all of this, the consequences for the Uchiha are much higher."

"Pardon me?" Lee spoke up into the lull and Hizashi nodded, Lee was confused and my head was spinning. "Why is it so much higher? If it is the insult just to Hinata-sama.." and Lee, oh my adorable brother he sent the biggest smile beaming at the shy girl who just smiled back. Lee was good with the shy ones when they knew him. "Why would this involve Zi-chan further?"

"Because she is under my tutelage." Kou's father spoke up softly. "As well as a frequent guest here to spar with my son, the heiress, and Hizashi-sama's nephew."

"Actually Otou-san.." Ko moved forward, bowing to his father after prostrating to the clan head and elders. "For the past few months Ziwei-san has been meeting with me in the corner training ground in our compound to work on pushing her chakra to almost exhaustion levels under my observation. So she has also been under my tutelage."

Huh. The way the clan just paid attention..was Ko actually someone important to the clan?

"You neglected to tell us that is what you were doing with the days off you had from guarding my heiress."

Wellllll.

….he's still a jerk.

"It is hardly difficult for me and in the passing of time Ziwei-san has raised her chakra reserves sufficiently to no longer be on the lower end of things. Because of her unique chakra workings she can go far beyond levels one should, when brushing against chakra exhaustion. I have been taking careful notes."

"We are getting off track." One of the elders interjects but like they aren't all excited that they're using me to rewrite what they know of chakra exhaustion. Not complaining, keep giving me free training the sort I couldn't get otherwise and I'll let them take all the notes they want!

"Indeed. This means there are multiple claims the Hyuuga have on a confirmed if not openly spoken of prodigy under our tutelage and our right to claim much of her future skill stemming from our aide. She is clearly under the Hyuuga clan's protection and is afforded at least the level of respect from a foreign clan as one of our own lessor branch members."

SAY WHAT!?

"Close your mouth, Zi-chan." Kou-kun mumbles. I do. I can feel chakra wriggling in laughter.

"Great Tobirama..." I mumble and this time I definitely feel laughter. But seriously, okay I get it. Think of all the bragging rights Jiraiya gets that his genius student was Minato, and all the ones who help Naruto later on. The prodigies always are linked back to those who teach them so that this early on the Hyuuga have been such a huge help? Admittedly my skill is equally from my own family because of our fighting and agility training and the utterly insane work ethic but Lee clan isn't as well known. I'll always have the title of 'trained under the Hyuuga' follow me and it is not a bad thing at all. This is part of why I realized over the years they keep letting come back. Because they get to say they knew I'd be important and a great fighter first.

Bragging right means a lot to ninja.

But still, being an honorary lower branch ninja?.

Wait.

Prodigy female still sounds like 'pay me in cows'.

"I'm not going to get married off as an apology right?" And yes that comes out hysterical and Lee's squawk is so not dignified and the Hyuuga are openly chuckling.

"It would not be amiss to demand such a high price on your behalf but considering the interaction, I rather doubt you'd wish any of the three who caused you so much trouble to be in such a position?" Hiashi asks, and I swear he's hiding a smirk. I bet he was a troll as a kid.

"No!" I wave my hands frantically. "Nope! I can do without the glowy red eyes of overcompensation and the ego issues and the smug and the.."

"But Zi-chan.." Hizashi chimes in and he isn't hiding in his tone of voice (direct contrast to the deadpan face is eerie) that he finds my outburst freaking hilarious. "You'd be wedding into a prestigious clan."

"Not interested. I'd rather marry Neiji at least his ego and arrogance has a reason because he's insane to fight!"

…..

"Oh. I said that out loud."

Lee is stammering and Neiji is bright red and glaring at me but he has a smug smirk and I just groan. Really you know I am so lucky the Hyuuga find me entertaining.

"Can we forget I said that?"

"No." I'm not sure which Hyuuga said it but I'm sure he spoke for them all.

"At least wait until I am a jounin before giving me relationship advice!" I blurt out and Lee gives me a funny look.

"I thought you were going to cut your hair and focus on being a ninja."

"I am."

"Ah. Rhetorical, I understand."

"What does your hair have to do with this?" Kou-kun blurts out and it says something that the Hyuuga have been forced to express emotion and are probably just as curious that no one tries to get the conversation back on track.

"Short version is where Okaa-san is from the boys wear their hair in a braid.." I point to Lee who pulls his long braid in front. "The girls the buns.." and my slang term I know deserves an eye roll. "We also grow out our forelocks and color it when we're of age. There's a whole complicated bit about not getting it cut off in battle and gifting your hair to one you love but if you cut it off yourself it means you aren't interested and focusing on other things for the time. Ten-Ten and I both plan to cut them and focus on our careers."

Ko is a jerk. "So that means once you have achieved Jounin you are not amiss to the Hyuuga clan giving input on whom you consider?" He's grinning, because he's a jerk and yet he's got a sense of humor it just is summed up in 'at your and Kou's expense.'

"I'll take it under advisement. If I trust you all with my life and my chakra training I think I better listen to your opinions on company I choose to keep." I mean it too and there's an amused few glances going to Neiji.

Poor Neiji. Sorry dude I didn't mean to fake a crush on you but I kinda needed it then and..yeah. You don't know this but I won't hold you to anything. You're on your own with your dad's teasing though.

The interactions clearly had a point though and I've since calmed down. The elders start to speak more with each other and the clan giving opinions as Lee and I just sit there. Someone takes pity on us and dismisses the dozen of us younger kids to go get and serve the snacks and talk amongst ourselves.

"Thank you." Hinata stutters out softly to me and I can't help but smile at her.

"Anytime. I mean it."

I do. Hinata just nods and smiles before moving back and Neiji sighs having snuck up on me. "You're far too much trouble."

"I seem to recall you saying that when we introduced ourselves."

"Of course I was correct in my prediction."

"Yeah. So tell me.." Kou has moved over to listen but I'm not feeling snarky right now. I'm still too nervous to eat the snacks and glance up at Neiji. "What do you think is going to be happening from all this?"

"Oh that's easy." It's sneered at me but you know, that's just how Neiji is. I definitely prefer Kou but I suppose it's hard for Neiji to be the genius around so many regular kids. And I'm just a troll so no help there.

"Explain to the rest of us." Kou asks calmly while he stands beside me, nudging my shoulder with his.

"Ziwei-san is going to go with the majority of the elders and Hiashi-sama to meet with the Uchiha before they can attempt to craft an apology and write it off. They'll go later no doubt because of that and all Ziwei will do is sit there and stay silent while they negotiate. There will be a lot of careful insults, probably a hefty fine deposited for her troubles and also for the slight to Hinata and no doubt a slap on the wrist of the little Uchiha. Any further discipline will not involve us but they will feel they owe the Hyuuga and Ziwei-san in particular."

"I really don't want any further attention from Shisui." I mumble.

"...it's one of the smarter reactions you've had." Neiji agrees. His words are anything but comfortable. "However, I know I was curious and determined to know how far I could push you. I imagine he shall be the same."

"That is not going to relax her at all Neiji-kun." Kou sighs and shakes his head.

"It isn't meant to."

"I get it." I whisper and I do. Lee is off talking to Hinata and a few of the others though he constantly glances over at me he knows I am safe with my friend and sparring partner and that sometimes I need space. He's always right there though and I know if I were to start reacting badly he would be beside me in a heartbeat.

"Oh?" That's Kou, and Kou is a Hyuuga but I think Neiji is a whole other level of crazy that I get because this isn't my first go around and so my brain is capable of comprehending things most children aren't. It just usually chooses to focus on trolling and being a brat but it can work.

"Better to be prepared." I mumble and I look up at Neiji who inclines his head. He gets that I know what he really meant. He tolerated me even when he was bristling all those time because I confused him. I didn't make sense. Even now when he knows I do not make sense he loves trying to find new ways to push me in our spars, because I will never react and do things with my chakra anyone else will. To a truly serious prodigal shinobi that's something to covet.

He's warning me that if Shisui starts to realize my capabilities, as he and many of the Hyuuga have, that it can go two ways. Anger and antagonizing or not. Neiji himself has done both.

Neiji never scared me.

Shisui? I didn't know much about Shisui before except that he died and gave up an eye and it was part of the Danzo every body is crazy bit. I thought Itachi was the genius, the one to be scared of. But Itachi, one thing I think even casual Naruto fans knew was that it turned out Itachi loved his brother and his village and was a pacifist.

Shisui? Shisui is not a pacifist. That makes him so much more dangerous.

"Will you be fine going alone?" Neiji doesn't seem too worried about his question as he stares into his rice ball as if it has the answers Like a magic 8 ball, that he'd never understand if I asked if it said 'yes, no, or not at this time..'

"I'm not fine going at all." I sigh but there's a resigned tone to it. It'll happen and at least if it must I'll be with the Hyuuga.

"Don't do something and end up returning with a betrothal offer." Neiji snaps out suddenly and I'm giving him a confused expression that I can feel pulling at my face in an ugly fashion.

"Did you miss the whole part about not interested?"

"If you become too interesting that wont matter." Neiji scowls. "Don't read _anything_ into what I'm saying either."

"Huh?"

Oh right. Crush. Thingy. Yeah but I don't really have one so I just let it go. Let them think I've already lost it, frankly Neiji's attitude makes for good sparring friend but horrible to consider long term and again..I'm not even of age to graduate! Creeps me out when people put children together and plan their lives. Just No. Let me at least survive to get a gray hair first. Or boobs.

...Please don't let me be a Tsunade type. Gods that would hurt. Running with those things?

()()(()()()()()()()()

It turns out we do go shortly after we have snacks. My guess is that is so no one is hungry or thirsty and we can politely only pretend to take advantage of the Uchiha's hospitality. Very likely it was all for my benefit as I am a kid and shouldn't already be thinking my hosts may be trying to poison me. I'm not complaining. Lee promises to wait for me at the compound and seems determined to find out why I like sparring with Neiji who has to this point pretended my sibling doesn't exist.

Hey bonding by bruises is a good thing, by the time I'm back I expect Neiji still won't talk to Lee but will at least look at him. Because Lee is a powerful foe already and he fights in a way I don't and it will give Neiji a nice counterbalance to me. He'll still wipe the floor with him but like me, I expect my brother to get a few really good hits in. Kou's already promised to let Lee borrow one of his outfits so the silver one stays nice

The reason we are in silver and not the beautiful deep purple I would usually have worn? Because of course we have the formal purple quipao...

It makes sense then as I'm walking in tiny steps along the sea of Hyuuga in their formal white and gray kimono. Austerity is their hallmark, and by contrast with the simple and plain garments my walking just behind the clan head and elders, beside Hizashi with a row of Main and Branch keeping guards at our back? My formal garment with the shimmering fabric almost seems to show solidarity while making me stand out as much as my purple hair. The chiming of my bells is the only sound we make, and Hizashi had let me know not to muffle them.

I think I'm being put on display here people.

Like a delicate doll and thankfully not the only female, I'm surrounded on all sides by a wall of Hyuuga as we stroll through Konoha going to the Uchiha compound. Long before we arrive the gossip will have paved our way Hizashi is assuring me, and it's part of why I'm in nearly the middle by his side. Only faint glimpses unless far above will show a flash of brightness and color between their forms. They will not know for certain I am among them. It will put the Uchiha off balance.

My first thought when we are greeted at the entrance to the Uchiha compound is that if this is them being off balance, what I saw on Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui was more like blind panic. The faint prickle along my nerves alerting me to the state of their chakra is my only sign that the Uchiha are wary.

Well, that and how they are unerringly pinpointing where I am.

And I thought having so many white eyes locked upon me was eerie.

Black ones that you know want to be red? Much worse.

There's not a sound made, barely even any greetings between the elders and what must be Fugaku. I keep my eyes downcast as the whole way over Hizashi's been coaching me. He knows I have an issue keeping my mouth shut so he's been assuring me of little things I can do. That I do not need to speak, that even if it is directed at me that he and the others will speak for me.

I am just going to listen and observe.

Right.

It starts off simply. There's a lot of talking and even more _not talking_. It's uncomfortable and serious and there are such levels of interplay happening here. The weirdest part is these Hyuuga bear no resemblance to the ones I know. Not here among the Uchiha, they are every bit as stiff and formal with all traces of warmth scoured away. Their chakra is locked up tight like snarling dogs whose owners have a firm grasp upon their collars as much as they'd love to let them loose.

I am not permitted to hide in the middle. No, as a person of interest I am seated between Hiashi and Hizashi and the elders fanned out along us, all the others at our backs. I don't look up at all, not even through my lashes because I do not know if they would risk a genjutsu or a sharingan or anything but also my very act of trusting the Hyuuga entirely with my safety because I cannot see if an attack is coming is a statement all in itself.

The story is retold by Hizashi. All the humor, my intricate explanations are boiled down to the most bare of details. It still does not sound flattering or even tolerable on behalf of the Uchiha. When my utilizing the body flicker is mentioned though there is a unbearably heavy sensation of regard. I want to lean into Hizashi or Hiashi and tuck myself away from the eyes I can feel because these Uchiha are every bit as scary as I'd heard. You don't get it in the manga or the anime but there's something just..off..with these adult Uchiha. It's like they are all slightly askew and can be driven to feats of insanity and great devastation.

I hate to say it but I can see why they tend to go off the deep end in what they perceive as right.

For the briefest of moments, I know what it would have been like if I had gone to them instead of Kou and the Hyuuga.

I would have been lucky if Danzo had found me, because either way I would just be a tool. The Uchiha do not have room in their minds for anything exceptional that is not their due, that does not fit their vision. Their bodies and minds are still bred from the stock that dominated the battlefield before Konoha was founded and it has not wavered in the slightest.

The Hyuuga are not wonderful. They enslave each other, they have many things they do that are not forgivable but little by little they try. Is it far too little? Yes. But the next generation, OUR generation of Hyuuga is going to be amazing. Hinata and Hinabi, Neiji, Kou and maybe even Ko..and a half dozen of their relatives I have met. They've lived in the peace time and have ideals those who did not have such a luxury could not, and their elders for all they coach and warn them allow them to try and flourish as long as they can still meet the standards. Just in case.

The Uchiha I do not sense any of this same demeanor. To them it is as it always has been and so shall remain.

It makes what I did all the more dangerous. I understand then why the Hyuuga are making it so very obvious I belong to them. I would be missed.

The majority of the meeting passes over my head and there is plenty of times they say something that I want to respond to so dearly, but I don't. Indeed Hizashi had suggested I lose myself in thought.

I try.

At one point I do very nearly react because I hear the words 'contract..' and I just decide I could not have possibly heard that and use my chakra to block my sense of hearing.

It works. No one reacts so I guess it took so little no one sensed it at all. It's weird though only hearing the sound of my own airways expanding or the beat of my pulse. I unblock it after I feel almost sleepy and then block again later. I alternate doing this many times to get through the meeting. Look at that I found a new form of meditation.

I call it, ignore the boring elder people! With assistance!

I'm fighting the _urge_. It's the urge to do something stupid. The sort that makes Lee and I challenge each other, that makes me blurt out stupid things. It happens when I am bored or restless and I am currently both.

We leave before that happens. Another bow, a slight shifting of the ranks as I go to be swallowed up by everyone...

and a pair of glowing red eyes lock onto mine from the shadows before they're hidden by a Hyuuga moving.

So fast I couldn't even see at this distance the pattern and I don't know who it was.

But I know now, there is at least one Uchiha who is going to be watching me.

And this time I literally didn't do ANYTHING but sit there and look pretty!

I even kept my mouth shut!

Freaking Tobirama...


	22. Time goes on

AN: So blame my sister. No, really. My little sister is half the time my beta reader and the other half _constantly_ pestering me to update. This one though I struggled with because clan politics are serious and I was not in a serious mood lately. Well I was but it went into my one shot Huntress of Konoha. Thank you for all the feedback on this one, I hope to continue to surprise and entertain. Also new poll on my bio. Longer chapters or quicker updates? I dropped asking what people wanted to see when I realized I do better doing a few chapters to a story at a time. Keeps the flow better.

()()()()()()()

Those red eyes have given me goosebumps.

By the time we leave the Uchiha's it is still only late afternoon. Once more I find myself surrounded to hide me away in the center of the group. This time however beside me walk two of the women who are in the group and as much as I really do like Hizashi's talking, my head hurts and the quiet serenity the women are putting out is making me at ease. They do not have the tell tale eyes, married into the clan, but the dark hair is worn long and the attire blends in. I swear I feel antsy..

The walk back to the compound is filled with soft whispers of fabric but no actual conversation. Only once we are inside and secured with groups of Hyuuga peeling off to go elsewhere, likely to gossip over the events I was not paying attention to, do I get whisked off by Hiashi and Hizashi and the oldest Hyuuga I have ever seen. It's the same study as when years ago they were talking to me, and I first met Neiji. Being back in this room is peculiar. How many studies do these guys have? Also, why isn't Kou's father in here this time? Perhaps he stayed behind and wasn't even in the group we took. I half suspect the entire clan would have liked to be present but it's not exactly possible.

"Ziwei-chan, do you wish to know what was decided?" Hizashi asks softly and I look up meeting his gaze. He seems as serene and composed as ever and I didn't realize we'd actually sat down. I think my brain has gone numb. It wants my body to move.

"Honestly, no. Unless it is something I really _really_ need to know I'd like to not turn myself inside out trying to understand all your double and triple speak with particular inside clan terms. I know I have no head for politics and I trust all of you."

Hyuuga's don't smile often but when they do it's quite awe inspiring. Seriously they have pretty genetics as a lot of them and their hair is insanely perfect. The three of them visibly relax and nod.

Bet Tobirama five minutes of sanity that they pulled something they don't want to admit to.

Wait..with how he's been lately, I take that back. I can still take it back, right?

"Indeed, aside from an amount that shall be made available to you upon graduation the rest is mostly details about how they need to approach you with the respect one so affiliated with our clan deserves. Later on, and only later on, there are other details but before you panic." Hiashi says with his hand up.

I shut my mouth.

Dang do they know me or what?

"None of it involved betrothal's or offers."

"I did hear contract at one point.."

"Sneaky thing aren't you. I didn't even see you jump at that." Hizashi mumbles softly and I grin at him. Most the time Hizashi is formal but he has his moments. Comes with regular black and blue fights with his son I guess, and I just _know_ Hizashi is entertained at the idea I 'supposedly' have a crush on Neiji. Such a proud daddy isn't he. Frankly the amount of humor I'm guaranteed for that one does mean I'll let it last for a while. The rumors that is. Neiji's still too strict and severe for my tastes even when we get older. Odd though, I do seem to be attracting that sort around me. Must be to foil the Lee/Yue clan aspects. Seek balance Grasshopper!

Even my brain is rebelling about behaving so long here. You guys have no idea the strain it's taking to not run over and challenge Kou to some stupid tag game just so I can _move._ Hehehe Tag..Fishies..we gotta do that again sometime.

"I was using chakra to block my hearing for a lot of it so I wouldn't freak out." I confess though because really, if you can enhance hearing why not block it?

"Show us." There's three sets of byukugan eyes on me now and I just roll mine without shame. They. Spoke. In. Unison.

"You are totally going to use it to block out whining children or people aren't you? I'm guessing those never ending meetings that don't do anything." There's a subtle shifting of their chakra that lets me know I have _so_ busted them but it takes the edge off the stress from the meeting and so I do as asked. A breath in and all I hear is the rushing of my own blood the strange echoing sensation of air being drawn into my nostrils and echoing in my skull of my thoughts. With a second breath out I release the chakra blockage and smile.

"...that...we're going to have to figure out the hand signals to help facilitate that..Tiger maybe boar." The elder says as he peers at me full of curiosity. "Tell me, do you generally go without hand signals?"

"Eh..I use them with genjutsu because it helps the concentration since I am trying to force an idea on other people but usually the chakra will just do what I want it to if I can picture it enough. It's only if I am unclear that I need assistance in focusing it. Or it does things I don't expect and I get drained a lot more as a backlash. Remember, fishies? Shoving the Uchiha boy face into the dirt with an unplanned body flicker?" I shrug and grin. "I don't even know the hand signs for that.."

Hizashi is suddenly laughing and I look at him confused. "What'd I do Hizashi-sama?"

"Nothing you should. As usual." He goes so far as to pat the top of my head. I have _clearly_ broken yet another rule here and my brain is just not in the mood to piece it together. Let's just leave it at I have once again amused the Hyuuga and this is indeed a feat.

"Oh okay. So anything else I need to know about the meeting?"

"Don't accept any apologies if they come, or anything indeed that could seem as if a debt has been discharged. Gifts are fine but thank them for the gift with as little surprise and interest as you can manage and never ask why. I would not put it past any of the Uchiha to try and get you to agree a favor has been done and then say they have done the honorable part and have the rest stricken from needing to complete at the later date." Hiashi says taking back up control of this gathering.

"Favor..." I look from one smug Hyuuga to the next. I can almost see metaphorical tails wagging like smug cats. "You got them _good_ didn't you? That's why you're glad I don't know what the promise is because you want to turn it into something even bigger later on."

"Why Ziwei-chan, you said you have no head for politics."

Not to self. Hyuuga's can do shit eating grins. This is surprisingly terrifying.

()()()()()()()

I tried to forget about the whole fiasco.

Lee didn't bring up the event save for how the fight with Neiji went. He got trounced, but much like me it just made Lee all the more eager to improve. We were currently running around the factory helping out because in all the mayhem we'd missed out turn last week when the whole Clan Silent Stare off occurred.

"Hey Lee, Zi come over here and help us with the trash." One of our distant relatives was waving at us.

"Yosh!" Both of us yelled out and then yes we freaking giggled, because if there was _anywhere_ we could be ourselves it was with the rest of the Lee clan. Easy going and roll with the punches sort of defined the nature. Along with stupidly hard working but happy. So we weren't the only kids rushing about and cleaning up. Maybe later on we'd actually assist with bottling or packaging or labeling and delivering items but that usually went to the older kids.

Clean up duty was our privileged right and really, it was. Because our family trusted the kids of our clan to actually get the job done correctly. It didn't matter if you were washing floors or wiping down railings when an adult handed you the tools, showed you only _once_ and then freaking left trusting you to do it?

It's amazing how motivating doing better was when no one was there saying you did it wrong. I regularly saw my cousins go up and ask for help from each other but it was all voluntary. We did a job well because all we ever got were thanks even if the first time was horrid. An inborn desire to improve because we were given a task was astounding when properly harnessed.

"Here you guys.." Our older uncle pointed to the full trash cans. "They're a bit heavy and I want the runts to learn about how to put the bags in. I want them empty first and I grabbed extras so they don't fill as fast. Don't want to make too much of a mess if they slip and end up needing to be washed out."

"Sure thing." Lee nodded and started pulling out the bags and tying them. I went and grabbed four, using chakra to stack them on top of each other and then carry them out with ease even though just one without chakra would have weighed so much I needed to drag it.

"I got these. You pull them out. Is someone else washing them?" I called over my shoulder.

"I'll ask Ling to do that."

"Ping here?" Lee asked, we weren't the _only_ set of twins. "Because he's good at tying the bags so they are snug around the top. Maybe ask him to show the little ones? He moves slower at it so they'll see it easier."

"Ah good idea Lee.." was the last thing I heard from our uncle as I went out the door humming.

Aside from blocking my sense of smell, this was just fine.

()()()()()()()

"We haven't seen Sakura-chan in a while.." Lee said quietly and I looked over, pins in my mouth as I was putting my hair up in a single top bun for the day as Ten-ten and I were going to practice dodging with our forelocks out. Just to be sure we didn't remove a huge chunk of hair, we would both have a topknot instead.

"Invite her to join ten-ten and me. You can practice on the post but I bet she'd like having people not scared of her throwing live ammo." It came out slow as I eased each pin in so the topknot would be extra tight.

"I think the little blossom would be frightened of hitting you."

"She needs to get over that. Besides, we're all so used to each other it will be good for us no matter how bad her aim is."

Lee pauses, looking down. He's only shy and hesitant around Sakura and you know the cuteness level is kind of addicting. "Look Lee, you can tell her I asked and then repeat what I just said. Even really bad aim will be good because not everyone we face some day is going to be a genius. If she only wants to watch, you can do that together too."

Lee still won't meet my eyes and so with a smirk I go and poke his cheek. "I bet if she _is_ struggling with her aim you can help her..."

If anything gets Lee excited, it's helping people. I'm twirled around in a rib cracking hug before my brother runs off and laughing I stick my head out the window to yell. "Training ground Two!"

"YOSH!"

"Hey Zi-chan!" Ten-ten waves up at me from the street and with a grin I just slip out the window, dropping down beside her with a bounce. Acrobatics training, a two story drop is _nothing._

"Ready?"

"Very. Where's Lee running off to?"

"Sakura may come and throw things at us and I have no idea how good her aim is."

"Fantastic! I've been wanting to meet her anyways. Think she has enough things to throw our way or should I unseal one of the scrolls?"

"Unseal one and Lee will probably help her out."

"Oh I love how you think."

We're ninja in training remember? Brains so do not apply.

It doesn't take us long to fall into our stretches and by the time I'm helping apply a little pressure to Ten-ten's back so she reaches farther Sakura is there. Her eyes are shining and even though her body language is unsure you can just tell shes over the moon to have been invited. Lee is going on a mile a minute still reassuring her so I just wave. Awkwardly. With a foot.

"How did you..?" Sakura says and I look over, arms still braced on Ten-Ten's shoulders and lift my foot so it's equal to my head's height in a straight line and wiggle my toes in greeting. "..do ..yes that."

"Lots of stretching. Ten-ten is just still learning but I've been doing it since I could walk really. Something of a family tradition for the girls."

"Wow.."

"If you want when we're doing our cool down stretches I can show you some really easy ones. You have to promise not to judge based on what we can do though, it's like I wouldn't expect to handle the logic puzzles you do for fun."

"She that smart?" Ten-ten asks from where she's trying to get her forehead to her shins.

"Sakura-chan is the smartest girl I know!" Lee agrees and Sakura's face goes magenta.

"Nice! So I unsealed a bunch of extra weapons on that scroll there you guys can use. Thanks for helping us with this!" Ten-ten says as she finally stands, smiling and bows to Sakura. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura-chan. My cousins are always talking about you."

"H...hai! Nice to meet you too!" Sakura gets pulled over by Lee who is helping divide up the weapons and explaining the exercise. Ten-Ten's brown eyes meet mine and she smirks.

"You're right. She's so blasted adorable..and together.."

"You in on it?"

"Getting them together? Absolutely. She'd make a good match for him. Especially if she learns confidence." Ten-ten and I both were a bit on the outspoken side but we had enough older shy cousins who could still hit a needle through a target at fifty meters to know you didn't have to be loud to be lethal.

"Let's start."

The practice became _sheer_ mayhem. Ten-Ten is the accuracy master and everything she threw at me was actually aiming for my forelocks. My greater skill in dodging and acrobatics had me twisting out of the way and while I'm behind her in skill my kunai and shuriken went closer to her skull than she wanted just as often. It turned out of course that Lee was great if not wanting to really hit us but Sakura when he adjusted her stance and gave her a little extra praise?

She was a determined thing and no less than twelve times Ten-Ten and I had to drop to the ground. I think the fact we were cackling like mad people only encouraged her. When finally everything had been thrown we started gathering them up and I saw Ten-Ten go over and ask Sakura questions, likely offering to tutor her.

Lee was beaming as he raced me to see who could gather more discarded weapons faster.

For the first time I could forget those red eyes for a while.

()()()()()()

"We're going to graduate soon." Lee said with a tilt of his head a few months later and I nearly ran into a wall.

It had been so long already? I mean I lost time because I was constantly training but...

Wow.

"Zi?"

"Just startled me. I guess.."

"Yeah."

Smiling at Lee I started walking again but my thoughts were elsewhere. That meant if my sketchy memories worked, we had barely over a year before the events I knew of started. So many things had changed but Naruto was still himself if all the rumors I had heard were to be believed. So sue me, the first thing I was debating?

Why didn't we ever see that massive Kinjutsu scroll again after he stole it? It must have been destroyed. How many techniques were in that that if I knew, if the rookie's knew..could have changed things?

I wonder...

"I wanna stop by the library Lee, meet you home?"

"Sure! Want me to grab us some mochi on my way?"

"Please. Don't forget to get extra, I think it's dad's night to cook again."

"Oh..I am glad we have food but I wish he'd let us take over his nights. Or at least let me make the rice.."

Waving we separated and I smiled as I walked into the library. I had an idea. It was crazy, probably wouldn't work, and would _definitely_ be stupid.

Which of course meant I had to try it. Picking out a nice boring history book on my favorite Kage I went to the back and opened it up. I licked my lips. I probably should try this at home but..no one came into the civilian library. Even the librarian was a half asleep genin who never advanced and just let us stamp our own books out since nothing secretive or special was in here.

Rustling in my school bag I pulled out a blank piece of paper and pens to scatter about before tilting my head. Yeah. Back up plan...

I'd gotten surprisingly good at genjutsu with Ko's assistance. Not the battle kind yet, that took a whole different application that you weren't supposed to show kids until after they graduated but subtle? I'd bribed a hidden in plain sight one off him with the promise I wouldn't tattle if he skipped out on our session to go meet with a girl.

A girl that I can assure you would _not_ meet Hyuuga approval but hey. I'm not judging if I get something for it. Besides chiding Ko to remember protection and the pallor of his face before it went red was so, so, so worth it.

I'd managed to learn that as long as I used the same hand signs with genjutsu's I created it worked, it didn't have to be tiger or rat as seemed to be the most common. So for this one, My own rendition of hide in plain sight I had specifically chosen one that could be done without ever drawing attention.

Monkey.

Hands facing each other at the palms, almost looking like one was holding their own hands. The beauty was I could do that, lean forward with my arms crossed and no one would notice.

And I _still_ didn't need to vocalize. Instead I used a mental mantra of sorts because it just helped cut down on how long until I could throw out a jutsu.

' _No one can find me. I am not worth the attention to notice. No one can find me.'_ I thought as my hands met and slightly pulsed out the chakra I could feel it working when I did things this way and it was so smooth, like molten chocolate. The image was already built in my mind, using something I'd practiced and the hand signs to enhance it just made it even more dangerous. This was my first _real_ genjutsu that was all mine and it probably wouldn't work against the eyes of Uchiha and Hyuuga that were out there, but everyone else?

It seemed like my chakra was muted, my presence hidden, memories of me would just be a genderless blah person, right down to sound and scent, encouraging if found to just not pay attention. I didn't hide entirely like the one that Ko had shown me, that would draw attention. No this just tricked anyone around that I was of less interest than anything else in the area. Slowly I felt it settle around me comfortably thick and heavy like a comforter on a cold morning and then let my hands shift.

One on the open page, one on the blank one.

Maybe...

Okay. Chakra manipulation for me unlike everyone else seemed to often boil down to being able to desire something to the point I started to visualize and then keep up the chakra flow enough for the follow through.

My eyes locked onto the words on the page. I needed them to copy over. I imagined a sort of soft seeping in of my chakra, following, finding the marks on the pages and then much as if a building matrix, the forms copying down on the page next to me. Line after line, flawlessly...without any bursts of chakra. I did not need to be found...

If my chakra has grown to be more like a bucket, that motion just felt like someone cracked it in half and most of it went gushing out of me.

Groaning I drew back, letting my head flop down on the book. Okay. That didn't work and it really didn't feel good. Maybe I needed to see if there was a sort of duplication jutsu first?

Grumbling because well it had been a good idea but now I'm tired I shoved the paper in my bag and replaced the book. At least I have mochi to look forward to.

Maybe I should have tried a book that wasn't on Tobirama?


	23. Countdown

AN: I remember when this started as a crack fic. Then plot decided to intervene. A different format for this one because I'm kind of excited for the shenanigans once Zi graduates so prepare for a fricken huge chapter after this.

AN2: MissLovesReadinALOT had a good idea so Tobirama has joined the mushrooms, expect this to somehow become a long running gag.

()()()()()()()()

I woke up one morning and realized I had forgotten most of what I knew about my last life and how peculiar it was that it honestly felt more like a relief. I did however, promptly yank out an old notebook and with pathetic doodles as my code put down things I felt were important. Luckily anyone who observed the pages would think these were unrelated drawings. A fox running around in the sunshine, only the sun had a swirl pattern as my mental nod to Tobi and his mask. A lot of random rabbit (for the energy level) figures done in an orange color holding hands for Naruto on another page and all his shadow clones. The ever so well known myth of a bunny on the moon making odango in an elaborate kimono. These full page pictures kept so simple were seemingly random and I just would revisit, add swirls and doodles to make them seem unrelated. Drawing was something I used to really enjoy and since I didn't care if I was good or not, I could take time to fill up page after page in ratty notebooks. If I forgot things from doing them this way then so be it. I lived around ninja, I wasn't going to chance anything staying hidden. I even made certain there were lots of regular doodles in between that had no relation whatsoever or as I thought of my genjutsu shapes. And just because it was interesting, I drew the Hyuuga I knew. I drew Lee all the time as a reminder of what I was working for. To me my brother had come to represent freedom, hard work, loyalty.

From drawing I noticed a side effect, planning and hiding the reminders in creative ways was doing _wonders_ for my focus.

My attempts to find a scroll copying jutsu without outright asking went nowhere. Instead I was devoting a few hours a week that I really needed to be sleeping for, to working out the schematics with my chakra. Since no one in the Hyuuga's could explain how it worked, and I was _not approaching the Uchiha!_ I was at something of an impasse. Likely the answer lay in seals but also that way was mass amounts of chakra reserves necessary, so I doodled ideas down along with my genjutsu plans but mostly left it alone. I knew I'd figure something out in time. I had a half of the year until we graduated, and a year after that before Naruto would.

I did wonder though...I remembered some English...there _were_ a few letters common in our language now but... I shrugged and wrote down a few things I didn't want to forget. To be honest it was the most fleeting of things because almost all of my Before had been absorbed into my NOW but what remained clearly my soul or something felt was important. Those ranged from words "Two paths diverged and I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.." to Murphy's law of combat operations.

I am standing by the verdict I have always been one odd little troll.

The nice thing about practicing my scribbles is I didn't have to hide it from my family and I've even been offered by one of our cousins to learn ink painting later on as I'm older to help out with making the labels and such. Plum blossoms aren't that hard to do that way so even I can't mess that up they said.'

Yeah. I hear that as a challenge. I wonder if I should give them eyes and weird faces to creep people out?

()()()()()()

Lee's reminder of our graduation coming up soon had thrown me off kilter and he snuck it into conversation more often. I guess after a while I stopped counting years and events because my days were so full. It was a constant training or visiting with friends to the point I never really paid attention to time passing. In a way I felt exceptionally lucky for that as it was taking my mind off the nightmares of glowing red eyes. Because in our family a cousin can drop by, or we visit another of their homes and running in with a challenge is never told to 'pipe down' 'not in the house' but cheers and encouragement.

Which would be how Lee, Ten-ten and myself are currently running with one of our older cousins on each of our backs blindfolded around the park. Last time I came by alone there had been a dark haired figure with an Uchiha fan on their clothing and I had not wished to go back without a witness on my side. Though the details are not given to them the entire family knows I had some sort of an interaction and am avoiding the clan, so with that calm that only we seem to have I just always have company if we are going out. Maybe if I was not so happy that my family are wacko I would mind it. Instead? Well we do silly things like this. Once or twice we've even roped Sakura in and she can't seem to decide if she loves it or is embarrassed.

Both dear. Both is the answer.

Embrace the insanity.

()()()()()()

Ten-Ten had fully come aboard team Sakura/Lee and made certain to talk to the girl if their lunch periods lined up better than my own. I knew she was also talking to her about which shops to buy her weapons at but Lee and I both told Sakura that Ten-ten hadn't mentioned her own to be modest. We were getting our weapons made by Ten-Ten's parents and their apprentices, the quality was still quite good as they were exacting but it was a lot cheaper.

Honestly our family is kind of crazy about perfection so it's not like anything of sub par quality would be permitted to be anything but melted down so I was very happy to buy the cheaper weapons. Unlike many, Lee and I were rather stingy with our allowances, slowly growing the amounts. We don't know why but we both have agreed we will want that cushion when we are going on missions.

Although if Lee spends his buying snacks for Sakura half the time I'm not tattling. Taking pictures? Where did you think some of my allowance is coming from? Dad's a sucker for cuteness.

If I give a small portion of that to Lee so he provides more instances for me to make parental cooing money off of? Well I'm not stupid and neither is Lee.

()()()()()()

Proving that some things simply would not change Sakura had come to me crying two months before our graduation exam about how she and Ino had broken off her friendship. Yet again an example of how time is altered here because I seem to remember it happening far earlier but well, not complaining. Older girls are a little more rational. Well before hormones become part of the factor.

My first reaction was to worry about her obsession over Emu-Emo boy but Sakura deserved to be treated as a person, not just as someone I hoped would end up with my brother. So taking her hand and leading her off to my favorite tea shop seemed a start. It was a quiet almost run down place that wasn't very popular with the younger crowd which meant it was private and pleasant.

"Ano..there's no menu." She whispered to me as we walked in, sniffling still a little as she slid into the comfy worn booth across from me.

"I know. You don't order like that here. Do you have any allergies or things you really don't like?" She shook her candyfloss hair, puzzled and I honestly was hoping she'd like this place as much as I did.

"Hello and welcome." Came the voice of the owner, Minako was soft spoken and sweet, always done up formally as if this was a fancy tea house. Her family owned the place and they worked in it, her children often did the cooking. I didn't remember what had happened to chase them out of the place they had lived once and I didn't ask. She was allowed to live in Konoha, it said plenty.

"Hello Minako-san. This is my friend Sakura-chan. It's her first visit and no allergies. We just need to talk and I knew this was the best location for a little girl talk." I winked up at Minako who laughed and nodded, setting down our water glasses before she left. She always charged the same amount so it was easy to just focus on your own event and she knew we'd only get tea and snacks. Actually asking for a meal was unusual here, they weren't set up for that."Minako-san is wonderful, don't worry Sakura-chan. Now...what happened?"

"Ano..Ino...well there's this boy..in our class. Uchiha Sasuke.." She blushed lightly but there was no squealing. I like to hope she'll stay the kind girl instead of turn into a yelling one. Oh sure I want her to be confident and dangerous some day but without feeling she needs to change who she is. "We both like him. I mean..He's really strong and good at everything and cool..kind of like a serious Lee-kun.."

"But?"

"Ino really likes him. I mean _really_ likes him. So she's decided since I was her..was.." Sakura's lip trembled and just then Mina set down the tea and snacks before leaving sensing this was the best course of action. Bless her. Kou-kun had introduced me to this place and I loved visiting. It was one of the few places we could talk without the eavesdropping clan all though if one or two Hyuuga were in here somewhere I wouldn't be surprised. I just sipped at my tea, a soft white tea this time with such subtle flavors I couldn't help but close my eyes and humm happily.

Sakura giggled but tried her own. "Oh!"

"What'd she give you?" I smiled at Sakura's blink. "Minako-san always gives different teas. Mine is a white tea this time, what's yours?"

"It tastes like strawberries."

I shrugged. "Probably inspired by your hair. She makes all her own blends..now you were saying?"

Sakura relaxed at the smell of her tea and nodded. "Ino said since I was her best friend.. _was_ that we were now rivals for Sasuke-kun."

"I see. Sakura-chan, what do you think of that?"

The green eyes that met mine were sad but she took her time to answer. I think all those times where Lee and I would talk about her brain and how amazing it was, and really the kid is scary smart when you think of what she could do at the chunin exams in canon and she's if anything more brilliant in person. We had done our best to make her feel she never needed to hide that she was intelligent.

"I think..after watching you and Ten-ten-san..and ..um..." Sakura gestured to her own forelocks and I couldn't help but smirk.

Because of _course_ we'd given her the 'Hair Talk' Ten-Ten and I had gotten and then told her about how both of us were going to focus on our careers. Even if Ten-Ten was usually an utter tomboy one look at me from the bells in my hair to the cute outfits my parents stuck me in and you could tell I had zero shame in being girly. I didn't see anything wrong with it. It just always was a second place to the skills that would keep me alive. I like being pretty and I have no reason to apologize.

"...that maybe focusing on a boy right now isn't what I need to be doing."

"I'm proud of you Sakura-chan."

The pleased smile lit up Sakura's face and I decided to let her know it was okay to like boys too though. Heaven knows she may be far more interested next year and I didn't want to cause any self doubt issues. "Just remember boys are idiots and take a lot longer to develop. When they're older than fourteen is when they are actually good looking. You'd hate to set your sight on one who maybe isn't the one you'd like better when you're older you know?"

"So what about you and Neiji-san?"

Do not be fooled. She's cute and innocent but her little head tilt and eye blink hides a glint of brilliance. See, _this_ is why I think she's fun. I am such a good influence aren't I?

"Next time don't do the head tilt. Too much with the rest of the look." I chuckle and sip my tea again. Hey she's got pink hair and I have purple, it'd be a shame to not teach her the ways of too freaking cute I have been working on them with Hinata too because it can work instead of words and seriously, Hinata. The girl is sweetness and cute in one little package that needs attention. "Neiji's adorable, not denying that. At all. Have you seen the rest of his family? Hyuuga's have really good genetics _but_ that doesn't mean I'm thinking of anyone seriously." And I think that I can admit to that safely, showing Sakura you can like a boy without deciding to be a fan girl, is precisely why she came to me.

"You're not mad, that I like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks and I shrug.

"You can like plenty of boys Sakura-chan. There is nothing wrong with that at all, but don't go choosing one until you know what they are like. Really know them. Until then you stay friends with them and enjoy it. That's part of why I never push you with Lee. I think you two are cute but I also know Lee will never ask for more than you are comfortable with. If you wanted to be friends forever he would. He's just like that. Even though he admires you, and he does you know..he values your friendship most."

"I do like Lee-kun.." Sakura admits. "But I also think Sasuke-kun is very handsome..and his older brother."

"Ehhhh...Uchiha's. Not my thing."

"I don't believe you. Everyone likes the Uchiha because they're so handsome."

"Seriously Sakura-chan, they're pretty but the Hyuuga can be friendly and funny but the truth is I don't think even _they_ can handle my sense of humor. Haven't you noticed I'm a handful?"

"I like that about you. That you're loud and comfortable in your own skin. I want to be like that, Ziwei-chan." Oh kid if you only knew...

"You already are." I point out as I dig out the yen to pay for us. "You just came here and gave your opinion on all that happened and what you think of boys and you're standing by it. You keep that attitude towards everything and you'll be a kunoichi to fear. In a good way. Besides I may be loud but just ask Lee or Ten-Ten, I get quiet for a long stretch of time too."

"I'll miss you when you and Lee-kun and Ten-Ten-san graduate.."

"Trust me Sakura, I'll miss the days of the academy more than you think." I force a smile but I've got nerves building up because it's getting ever closer. These days are running out before events may potentially end me.

I'm not willing to go down easily and I refuse to let them take my brother from me. Nor am I willing to accept Kou-kun or Neiji's deaths. They're too dear to me. I may not be able to do anything, even the future I knew has already turned out so strangely different but I can do my absolute best.

That's really all anyone can ever do.

()()()()()()()()

"Oh, you're here again." Hanabi says and looks up at me. She's cute for being three and seems to find me entertaining. Scratch that. All the Hyuuga find me entertaining.

"Hello Hanabi-chan. Is your sister around?"

"Are you going to jump around like a hoppy bug?" Hanabi asks with her eyes wide and it makes me snort.

"Most likely. Your sister seems shy but she's got a heck of a hit to her if she actually lands one. And since your nee-san is so sweet she doesn't want to hurt me. So if I just try to not let her hit me she doesn't hold back."

"Nee-san..isn't bad?'' And it almost breaks my heart because little Hanabi is a prodigy and all but she deserves a good relationship with her sister. I shake my head as we are walking. I'd pick her up but Hanabi may be a pint sized Hyuuga but she's already full of pride.

"Your sister is _fantastic_ but some people are meant to heal and nurture and that's your sister. She doesn't want to cause any pain. In a world like ours I think that's noble. So since I want your sister to be super strong and she doesn't want to hurt me we mix our training. Sometimes yeah, she gets a hit on me and when she does it's painful..but I think she holds back a lot less with me. So don't let her know okay?"

Hanabi's pale eyes lock onto me and I can see her thinking it through before she nods. She understands and then I am graced to a beaming smile. "You keep Nee-san strong so Otou-sama is nicer to her."

"I'll do my best Hanabi-chan but you need to let her know you're proud of her too. I don't think many people do." And I know everyone can hear that and look at all the fuhc- I give. When we arrive at the dojo I bow to Hanabi and grin. "Wanna watch me play 'hoppy bug?' Hey Hinata-chan, mind if Hanabi-chan watches? She seems to think I'm a grass hopper when we play!"

Hinata blushes but smiles and nods, hiding a giggle. Because with Hinata I call it playing and it seems to have a psychological effect that helps her. But really I'm not striking back so play sounds about right. "Yes. That is fine. Um, I wanted to try..blindfolded."

I blink at her but nod. There are _some_ situations where it is dangerous for her to reveal her eyes and not relying on them will only help. Hinata just is always holding back when she does it. "On one condition. Every time you don't try and actually _hit_ me since you won't be aiming for the tenketsu I'm going to tell Hanabi-chan something you don't want her to hear."

Hinata gets the most determined look you have ever seen and nods and I just _know_ we are going to have a bunch of veiny eyes watching over us. See I'm not talking about telling Hanabi stuff about Hinata. I'm talking about not filtering my remarks. Hinata's big weakness is how much she absolutely loves her baby sister. You mess with Hanabi you are going to suffer. You threaten to corrupt cute little Hanabi's mind with my potty mouth and remarks?

Hinata's blindfold goes on, mine is too but my bells will not be muffled for this. It's good training for me to avoid being targeted when I'm giving off such a tell and for Hinata to work on using her other senses. The two of us slide into position and with a grin I can just _feel_ the rush of my blood as the Lee clan nature asserts itself. I want a good fight, more, I want Hinata to want a good fight. So I'm going to sweeten this, make it not just determination for that same purpose..

"You land a good hit, Hinata-chan..and I'll petition Hiashi-sama for a sleepover at my house." Hinata makes a funny sound. You see because of her role as heiress she never gets to sleep over. But the Yue/Lee clan mess that we are if we are doing a sleepover means the entire lot of girls will be piled in one area. All the cousins. It also means Hinata would be very safe because Ko wouldn't turn down being an observer when he'd be paid afterwards in plum wine and sake. It doesn't mean Hiashi will agree to it, but I'm offering to try.

"I'll consider it if she does." Hiashi's voice rumbles out and my chakra is used to him now and so yeah. Sorry Hinata but I totally set that up. Now prove it was worth it. Hinata makes a tiny stumble sound..and then the slide of her feet, the rustle of her jacket as she throws it off. Hinata is serious.

"Begin."

Playing with Hinata is not anywhere near as hard as fighting Lee or Neiji, or Kou-kun. However Hinata can be a force to reckon with when she is determined and so it takes every bit of my concentration as hearing over my bells where the tell tale displacement of air is proves a challenge. I have been training in acrobatics as long as Hinata has in her clan's style though and so where she wastes little movement and moves with her precise motions, for the gentle fist is not the only method they learn. Right now Hinata is employing gentle cloud style which is an un connected series of motions that are meant to work on force and pressure points in the body, not the chakra. It is harkening back to a time before the Hyuuga clan's byukugan was a well spread trait and that they have even told me this is saying a good deal.

It really does suit her though. Because these hits are stunning and when she sends out one she curves around for another in a different direction, she uses kicks more than just hands knowing my moves. She still cannot get many hits on me and none a full strike, I can flitter away and bounce so my jingling bells are in one area but the sound trails behind me as I twist and turn and leap.

Indeed, as Hanabi dubbed me, a hoppy bug.

But Hinata learns my pattern. She's studied, observed, paid attention to when I fight Neiji and so just once she lands a hit when I am touching ground and not yet fully balanced enough to twist away.

It does little damage save make me breathe out harshly but if she'd been attacking a tenketsu with her chakra? My lungs may have ruptured.

"Ah..!" Hanabi's voice makes us stop and we pull off the blindfolds with a smile. It's not a draw because at no point was I hitting her back, for me this was evasive practice where I had to rely on instincts, sight and sound obscured.

"Great job!" and it was.

"Both of you have done well." Hiashi agrees and Hinata has her eyes wide but she's beaming as Hinabi hugs her. Sure, it was in a lesser method but she did it. Blindfolded. Hiashi inclines his head. "Perhaps we could have you stay here instead..?"

I look at Hinata with a shrug, it makes little difference to me and any disagreement Hinata may have had perish when Hanabi squeals. "I wanna join! Can I?" Of course, Hinata melts to that.

It happens a few days later, when I visit with Kou and we have one of our usual training sessions. In this one I get to layer genjutsu and he tries to dispel it faster until his dojutsu cannot assist him anymore. Sometimes I wear out first, sometimes he does. It's good practice for us both. My genjutsu on my friend can be a little stranger and he takes to giving me annoyed looks as of _course_ I make them all ridiculous ones involving his brother and crazy situations so he actually wants to watch them play out instead of dispelling them. I'm creative, it works.

The sleepover is fun. There's a few other girls around our age and younger who all pile futons together in a large guest room and we stay up late talking about our favorite kunoichi tales. For once, boys do not factor into my evening and considering that it appears otherwise all the girls I know are rampantly noticing the other gender (and I suspect at least one cousin goes for the same team but that's none of my business) it is nice to just trade tales of powerful women.

I learn many new ones, all either Hyuuga by birth or marriage and the girls seem to be thrilled to have a new audience to hear them. It turns out that there have been quite a few women leading the Hyuuga clan in the past and like the Yue clan it may have even been matriarchal at one point.

"It's said the most powerful person ever, with unlimited amounts of chakra was a woman.." One of the older Hyuuga girls, maybe fourteen there with us, futons all piled together so our heads can be nearby to whisper tells us with a nod. "No one remembers her name now but we know she had the Byukugan."

If I wonder idly if she was pale as _the moon_ ...well I do not voice it. Interesting though, that the Hyuuga may without knowing, have the most accurate story sleeping within their own myths.

()()()()()()()()

Ten-ten bless her, had also never let me forget to take days off training. So there were a number of them where we'd kidnap our cousins and go out for picnics and games. As a highly competitive group these turned into massive tag fiasco's, races, and an infamous game of hide and seek where there was two broken bones, a concussion, and five cases of poison ivy that was hailed as 'the best game ever'.

Not a smile was missing either. It became known as "The Dangit Tobirama Game." Okay I'm a horrible influence but playing ninja has nothing on the way Lee clan plays hide and seek. We are allowed to _attack_ either whom we find or to prevent being tagged when found. Due to the frequent outbursts by yours truly in both situations of course the youngsters started copying me.

In my defense when you are suddenly dodging stink bomb water balloons, various weapons from Ten-Ten and a few of my other cousins, and Lee's taijutsu it is a perfectly acceptable curse. I almost never could be caught though because I cheated the ever loving blazes out of things using my chakra. Oh you wanted to hit me..I'm over here now. Sticking upside down and how did I DO that? Not a clue. Whoops missed me because that is a genjutsu and now you just landed in a thorn bush.

So yes. Dangit Tobirama is now a Game. I'm so proud.

()()()()()()()

I'm starting to really loathe pre-teen hormones.

There were plenty a day where Ten-Ten and I would wander and just talk, hand in hand. People always think of her as a tomboy but her dream was to be a legend like Tsunade, and she'd found people took a weapons mistress wannabe more seriously if she acted more boyish. That didn't mean she couldn't be every bit as giggly and gossipy if she felt like it.

"What about that Inuzuka boy who graduated a year before us?" Ten-Ten asked. Yes. We are actually discussing boys. What? We're eleven year old girls. What'd you expect? Just because I've got the memories..kinda..of an older person does not mean this isn't fun.

"He was cute. I'm not sure I go for face markings though."

"You can't judge someone about things like that, it's not like they can help their heritage Zi-chan."

"Ten-chan I also don't have to like everybody that way. Besides, he did have an issue with bathing."

"Ugh. I'd forgotten that..okay..what about.." She smirked at me and I knew just then what was coming. "Neiji..."

"You are an evil girl. Yes, he's pretty."

"But?"

"He's so serious. Trust me I know, I mean yes he can make sarcastic jokes but I like it when someone can have a sense of humor. Oh stop grinning..yes. Yes he's very pretty to look at. Are you happy now?"

"Mhmm. I like his serious face. He comes across all cool."

"...that's not cool. I'm pretty sure that's ate the wrong thing and so I am grimacing."

"OW!" Yes she smacked me but I grinned at her. "Come on Ten-chan, you're part of the family. We never seem to get the serious ones. They just can't handle us."

"Yeah. You're right. I don't think there are any in our year who have a sense of humor though..I don't really want to look younger. Boys are so immature." She grinned slyly. "Guess we'll meet lots of chunnin when we graduate..."

"Why is everyone talking about boys with me lately anyways?"

"Because there's rumors about you."

"Wait...seriously? What rumors!?"

"That you were caught cheating on Neiji with an Uchiha."

…...

"Ten-chan so help me if you're making this up..."

"Ha ha ha ha! Your face!"

"Run."

()()()()()

"Have any of the Uchiha approached you?" Ko asked as he observed my form. We were now trying to wear out my chakra by my laying genjutsu after genjutsu. It was actually a pretty neat technique that their father had taught me. One where you would obscure something hidden by ever so slightly altering the location. In this case he'd laid out a blank scroll on the ground.

"No. I've seen them a few times.." Rat. Snake. The hand signals were teaching me how the flicker and flow of chakra would feel when I lay a genjutsu down and it sort of tickled as if I was using strings to move something I could easily do with my muscles. Kind of like..wrap a few threads around your foot and then bob it up and down. You could do it just by flexing your ankle, your calf, knee..etc. That is what the difference felt like, almost as if I couldn't understand _why_ I was using hand signs. Ko's dad had been right though, if I knew them than I could fake it if ever I wanted to keep my abilities secret. To avoid another incident is really what was meant. The first genjutsu I put down extended the debris I saw so it seemed to cover the scroll. "..Always made sure to not make eye contact and go the other way. Why?"

Rat. Rat. This time the leaf pile was more to the side, and then to the other side. You could break a genjutsu but there'd be another below. I liked this trick a lot. Sure you had to maintain each genjutsu but you could effectively swamp so many of them to buy time. I had ideas to use this in my own way but I didn't wish to practice that infront of Ko. He was still a jerk.

"Hm. It is surprising they have been waiting so long. They must expect you to have one as a teammate.."

Snake. Rat. This time I made it look like the scroll was off a ways, layered another to hide the fake scroll.

"Clever. Can you handle a few more?"

"Yeah. More ideas?"

"Make it look like a branch, then repeat in the other direction but not equal distance away or they may detect the pattern. If you do end up with an Uchiha on your team at least there are none valid to graduate that have an active sharingan so you needn't worry so much..but the idea of team bonding will complicate things."

"Not a chance of Neiji on my team you think?" I started layering the genjutsu's as told. Really I liked passive genjutsu, once you lay them down just entering where they were triggered them. More chakra taken when you place them but you don't really have much maintaining to do. My chakra seemed to be getting the hang of it too and each one was a little faster.

"No. Remember, it has been carefully hidden of your potential. The fact you have a quick capacity to learn and fantastic chakra control was leaked to muddy the waters but that would have been discovered just by your efforts in the academy. Neiji has complained many a time about how much work he has to keep you in your place at the academy scores..."

"He's just perturbed that I am competing for number one rookie since I don't take kunoichi classes."

"Indeed." And Ko sounds highly entertained there. It's true though, they can't call me the top kunoichi because they get that score from the different class. Instead simply because I'm a book worm and I have a headstart with a lot of my information I give Neiji actual work.

"Poor baby, has to put out effort. Serves him right for fracturing my collar bone last time."

"The medic's healed you. Besides you did shatter his wrist."

"Meh. I know I slipped in control." Which I didn't, we just had managed to hit that point where Neiji and I did not hold back. At all. It was a dangerous point to reach but with how long we had fought together at this stage it was a fantastic one. He didn't wipe the floor with me any more, my exceptional acrobatics made him work for every hit and from observing him all the time (and bribing Kou-kun for more details on how the gentle fist worked) I had found I could twist the Yue clan method of chakra enhancing my blows to do some real damage. I had just gotten irritated as I felt my collarbone fracture which hurt and decided I didn't want him to be able to use his hand for now. I was going to have to ask Ka-san and granny for more help with that..I think the techniques of the Nanashi method may have a much more dangerous version they haven't taught me.

"Hey Ko..."

"Yes?"

No we still don't like each other but we manage to make this work. And with his help actually working on my genjutsu so much as an extra lesson here and there I begged my dad for an extra bottle of plum wine to give him. I may have told Tou-san that Ko had a girl that his clan wouldn't approve of..hey I know how to work the romantics in my life.

"I was wondering so I could copy my notes for Lee, is there a way to use chakra for it? He needs all the revision help he can get these days if he's going to pass with scores high enough to make up for his lack of chakra." It was true too, but the only person I could expect to help and ignore why I ask or look into it? Jerk face.

"No. Would be a handy technique but while you can make a clone of something it just mimics appearance not actual writing."

"Great. I need to get more ink."

"You need to adjust your last genjutsu. You made one leaf stand out too much."

"That's on purpose." And it was, I grinned up at him. "You noticed one leaf. Just one."

"Ah.." Ko nodded. "I see Otou-san brought up purposeful misdirection. Well we are done for the day."

Yeah. I'm so going to use that trick in the future to have someone go move something and trigger a trap. Dispelling the genjutsu is faster for the caster and my chakra seems almost..giddy..at just shrugging it all off. It always makes Ko twitch because it should not be that fast and easy but there you go. My chakra's a special little snow flake. For all it melts away rapidly and leaves me tired to practice like this my reserves have grown and the scary level of what I will be capable of some day as my chakra learns from my doing things with hand signs it is only getting more efficient. No one outside of Ko has a clue though and I am always careful to hold back.

One of these days I'll be able to layer a dozen genjutsu without a single hand sign because I will know how they work and how I want them to work. It's a heady thought and the main reason I have so many notes on what my ideas are. If I can't out power the crazies out there I will face one day, I am going to make every spec of my chakra count. My fingers curl around the blank scroll as I walk to the gates, no one is there to talk to today so I'm just going to meet up with Lee and head home.

The scroll in my hand makes me wonder...

Maybe it's time to try a copying method again. What if I focused on not copying the physical book..but just the contrast between negative space and ink?

()()()()()()()()

My experiments fail. Every time. I try just copying the ink, I try it when I'm looking at the patterns, I try every twist on it I can think of. I've even tried spilling out the ink onto the fresh paper so there's something for it to work with. That was a pain to clean up.

Sighing because it's the night before we graduate and honestly I do wish I'd been able to give Lee my notes, instead I look at a haiku I've just finished using a brush for and stretch. Relaxing I smooth the edge of the paper, my free hand on the scroll I use so often for genjutsu practice it has started to feel like it has some of my chakra in it. It's kind of a security blanket, comforting. There's no actual reserve but it's just my chakra is used to permeating it and I guess that's why it seems nin get so attached to a weapon or outfit. It's like a personal signature all over things. Quite literally.

"I really wish I'd managed to figure out how to copy things..I guess I have a whole year though."

A year. You know, I've actually never even run into Naruto. I wonder if he has that crush on Sakura?

"Tobirama please..let my brother pass with high enough marks to keep his dignity..ugh but..he needs to be on Neiji's team and he's a rookie..I really hope that whole stupid first last and kunoichi was something they made up for Naruto's team.."

"Ziwei! Lee! Dinner!"

"Coming Otou-san!" I shove the scroll away in a drawer with my old pencils and abandoned school papers I won't need again and leave the haiku out to dry as I go out to join the family.

"Are you hungry Zi?" Lee asks as he comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He's been practicing old workbook problems just because he knows he needs a high score to make up for it. We have other ways he can be tested but there is no guarantee we won't have mean instructors who refuse to count them.

"Very. I didn't realize I'd been writing so long."

"Working on your calligraphy?" Lee says with sympathy and I nod. It used to be they let me slide with my chicken scratch, for some reason though these days I have to practice my forms just as much as Lee because I misspelled an item on the grocery list once. The family does not tolerate sloppiness.

"Grandpa had me working on that stupid Haiku again."

"Which one? He always makes me do .." lee clears his throat as we patter down the stairs. "The Wren, earns his living, noiselessly."

"I like that one..."

Lee sighs. "I did too until I had to write it so often. Which one is it you are doing?"

"Grandpa is crazy you know that." I shrug but recite dutifully if rather flat because I do not enjoy the poem. "Over-ripe sushi, The Master, Is full of regret." Lee's shoulder's start to shake because mine is hardly poetic.

"He's getting you back for making sushi with the wrong ingredient huh? I would have thought he'd forgiven you by now for using the wrong grade."

"Hey it could have been worse! Besides how was I supposed to know? I saw sliced fish I thought it was the right type. It was in the kitchen. Didn't know he'd gone and made it spicy n soaked in sake and dried." Lee starts to say something but shrugs. We are known for having cast iron stomachs in the family, perhaps thanks to Otou-san's cooking. "Thank you for the food!" We chirp as we go to sit down and yes, it is our tou-san's turn again. While our mother is a wonderful cook it skipped Lee and I and our father. Oh at least Lee and I can make basics, Onigiri, miso soup, stir fry..simple things..but our tou-san? There's a rule in the family especially from our grandparents who came from a time when you were fortunate to eat. You never say anything but thank you and you completely clear your plate.

Even if it's like what we are eating tonight. Overcooked mushy rice, shredded nori, pickled ginger and soy sauce. You somehow get used to meals like this. No wonder Lee had no issue later on with the curry of life.

()()()()()()

Before I knew it morning had come and we were preparing for graduation. As if the months just slipped away between one training session and the next. I knew we were capable, but whether Lee would be harassed over his methods, and frankly I was going to take a score hit if there was a jerk of a sensei on staff taking umbrage over my skipping kunoichi lessons. So truly there was no telling what would happen.

It was really anticlimactic to be honest. We took a written test that was all basic stuff we had gone over many times. Indeed it was almost identical to the reviews we had gotten every month for this past year!

Lee had even breathed out a loud sigh of relief upon seeing that these were the problems he had reviewed the night before and was able to just fine on. Most of it was history, questions on how to fill out mission reports, chains of command, local geography. Essential stuff, nothing really striking. There were a few special questions in there that asked more difficult questions but even these were readily available to anyone who did a little self study.

There was one on whom we thought was the most impressive historical figure and I actually rolled my eyes there. Tobirama. Duh. (I actually wrote Duh in there because I could) He founded ANBU, the academy, created numerous jutsu's. The guy created the chunnin exams and was able to mediate between the founders of our village. It was all amazing the numerous things he had done and yet he was always overshadowed by his brother or his student and our current Hokage. I took great pleasure in writing as much as I could and in such a way that was insulting using any other answer. Really it took a visionary to found Konoha, but it took an amazingly skilled mind to figure out how to make it _work._

I'm pretty sure Lee had a different answer. He was a troll in his own way and if there wasn't something in there about some common person no one had ever heard of, or just 'every soul that lights up this village with their desire to succeed' I'd eat one of his future weights. They'd have to pass him on principal though because they were really looking for the ability to think and reason. Lee could do that, he just often twisted it up around so much you'd try not to question things. He gets it from our grandpa. Okay and me. I'm such a good little sister.

Then on from the mind melting stupidity that you have just completed we got to enter a room to.. just model the common jutsu. I didn't show off there, outside of my family and the Hyuuga it still wasn't known that I was a chakra control freak of uncanny levels and I intended to keep it that way. It made me ever so glad I'd learned how to use the proper hand signs. We did have a twist here though. Of course we took the exam together. We demanded it and fortunately it seemed the instructors were interested in the dynamics of twins where one was chakra hindered and the other was just a weird kid.

Lee managed to pass on being able to move fast enough to beat a substitution as I performed it if far more slowly than I was honestly able to do so it still was a good speed. He couldn't henge but he was able to take down and land four strikes on the instructor we had to fight to prove our taijutsu was at least pretending to be decent. On a curious whim they asked us to demonstrate fighting together against our opponent and that is when he was taken down. Trying to hit me was a mistake, distracted by the jingling purple troll and then WHOMP! And Lee delivered a devastating axe kick that made a very loud impact when the man hit the floor. He had underestimated us. We had no shame in giving huge grins. Fear us. When it came to the clones instead Lee was tested for his memory recall. It was a very old test but our tou-san had brought it up so we knew it was perfectly fine to substitute. Not only that but his ability to recall seemingly pointless information was impressive.

We passed together and exited the classroom with smiles. We would be back tomorrow to meet our team but for right now?

"Race you home?"

Lee paused then shook his head, arm over his eyes to hide his tears. Smiling, as he really felt joy if he was turning down a challenge; I wrapped my arms around my twin tightly.

"We both worked hard for this Lee. I'm proud of you."

"All that training..all the hard work.." he clung to me just as tightly, unashamed to be emotional. "It paid off.."

"Yeah. It did."

()()()()()

It took a few hours for it to sink in. "Holy shittake mushrooms, Tobirama.." I ran my fingers over my headband. "I'm a ninja..."


	24. Quickie- Go back to bed!

AN: Very short one because the long one is gonna take a few more days...and this made me laugh

()()()()()()()()

Just to recap. My brother? My wonderful twin with a heart too large to fit all of the five nations inside?

He's a jerk sometimes. Unintentionally.

Case in point a very excited Lee bouncing (yes. Like rubber) into my room still in his Pajamas with an exuberant "WE MEET OUR TEAMS TODAY!"

I have no hesitation to admit I poked my head out of my blanket cocoon, saw the sun was still snoring and there were even visible stars so it is not yet Today but still the Day Before and groaned. "Lee, I love you to the moon and back and out to the furthest star..but if you don't crawl in here and go back to sleep so we are well rested for meeting our teams..I'll color my forelocks pink and go give them to Sakura!"

"Eeep!"

There we go. One Lee octopus curled up in my bed, and after assuring him that no, I really do not have an interest in Sakura, she's all his if she wants to be, and no I do not have plans to run away with one of the Hyuuga and start a new clan..where did you get that idea from!? He was snoring. And stole my pillow in the process.

Screw being awake. I'm out.


	25. Team assignment

AN: You're all awesome and this just kept going so yes not making you wait. I have way too much insanity planned and half the things I have in mind are definitely crazy. I dunno maybe because this is not a serious story it's probably one of my easiest to write for. That said...yeah I'm cackling. XD

()()()()()()()

Eventually though the sun was finally up and just before the sky showed off her colors of pink and golds we had my futon stowed away, Lee was folding my blankets and his eyes were sparkling.

"I apologize for the manner I awakened you Zi."

"Forgiven. Heck I'm still amazed we're ninja, Lee. It does not seem real.."

"We worked very hard for it."

"No kidding." I grinned over at him and sleep rumpled hair Lee with it loose from his braid is freaking adorable. Bed head. We so get it.

"I know it is very unlikely we shall be placed on the same team.." Lee starts as he darts back in after going to fetch his clothing. We are twins in a ninja village, body shy is not exactly something you have in a massive family like the Lee/Yue enclave so we've changed in front of each other often. Thankfully we don't go walking about letting our cheeks see the light of day but in the same room spotting each other in our underwear doesn't even make us blink. Plus yeah, they do communal bathing here. You really don't have the same taboos. In the family. Outside of it, and your team on missions? Holy kunai to the eye but is Lee creative with his threats to anyone that threatens my figure with their gaze.

Okay yeah I've said as much about him. Give me a break, we're ninja. Seriously we are ninja now...and it still hasn't sunk in.

"You were saying?" I manage to get out as I scratch my nose. "You seen my left shoe? Why is it always the left shoe I miss..."

"Under the weapon pouch."

"Sneaky little shoe." Yes. I talk to inanimate objects still. I swear they understand me. That whole all things have chakra crap. Okay living things. But..

"Ahhh I'm all distracted and rambling in my head!"

Lee blinks and looks at me, head tilted to the side, still in his sleep shirt we stole from Otou-san, Otou-san was so proud he let us keep things if we could get past the traps- and hair brush still on his head.

"Nervous, Zi?"

"...I got chills." I agree with a groan and I do. I mean, how many people can you name that were in our age group in cannon that were from Konoha? Neiji, Lee, Ten-ten. Maybe a few Root brats we never met. The truth is ending up in this world with the information I do have is like trying to pass my SAT's with the cliff notes from the pokey little puppy kid's books as my study material. We know almost _nobody_ and _nothing_ aside from that which is directly in some meandering way related to a hyper blonde kid who has overly massive amounts of chakra and friendship on his side but honestly not a lot in ninja skills which he makes work for him.

The suddenly terrifying reality of I'm going to be going on missions and I am now at freaking 12 years old a soldier. It doesn't matter that if I was still going off my years in my first life I would be 24 that's still a soldier but to a military dictatorship that we live in and where you never know..I feel the ground beneath my knees as I take several deep breaths.

"Zi.." Lee is there, hands on my shoulders and hairbrush still stuck in his hair. "You'll be fine. We've been training for this our whole lives."

"You're right I just..we meet our _team_ Lee..and ..it could be any of the kids." Lee gives me an adorable smile and nods, helping to tug me up.

"We aren't familiar with many, but we will find ways to make it work. Um..can you.."

"Yeah turn around." Got to love my brother, even if he can't figure out how to brush his crazy long hair.

It's a good thing we woke up so early because by the time we've put on our attire, weapons, the hair is up and my bells braided in though thankfully I can leave off the extra ones Okaa-san likes to stick on my clothing, and eaten?

Oh who am I kidding we'll still be super early. Team assignment day means we head in a little later than usual so that we don't distract the students still in the academy program. For once we are mellow as we walk there, occasionally clasping hands but very quiet. Perhaps some parents would leave their children in ignorance, not our father. Remember he's a desk chunnin and he actually _likes_ paperwork so he is a huge believer in preparation and information needing to be correct. We are both aware there is a secondary testing system. So while Lee is mentally running through things to prepare for it something has occurred to me.

The reason we don't see those other characters? I bet they don't pass the secondary test and become apprenticed (if highly skilled) or gennin corps.

Like heck I'm going to go quietly! I don't do anything quietly! Except you know, plot how my life is going to fit in this apparently not as predestined crazy place.

So when Lee gives me a large grin, I can't help but return it and in we slip to find our usual seats amidst the loud group. It's...actually not that many. Maybe thirteen of us are already there and if we have to fit in three person cells they probably..

Oh.

They mark down people's scores when we take the tests. I bet they have a cut off so if you go right after someone who scored only a point below you and passed but they already have your 'niche' on enough teams? Fail. It makes sense then why the highest scoring kids have lowest scoring ones they pair up with instead of various middling..there must be only one low scoring but has potential student allowed to pass each time for exactly that reason with the rest being shuffled off to try again the next test. We do have them often enough it's just rare for someone to test out. Well except Nara's, they can't discount nara's but they all know the low grades are from being lazy not a lack of brainpower..

And in canon Lee had the worst grades. Even with all my help and our drive because of his 0 on anything genjutsu or ninjutsu related and inability to do the usual techniques he has the 'dead last' rank. If not for those he'd probably be at least second in class. I'm somewhere random because I don't get the top kunoichi rank or ..huh did they even score me as a kunoichi since I didn't take kunoichi lessons? There's something to wonder about..whoa. I bet I could be on a two girl team for that!

Team ten is predictable and it's nice to know that hasn't changed. Bratty-hime passed but is on a team with a Hyuuga and that's going to prove really less than enjoyable for her, he must be one of the ones that tested out the last graduation exam and has been waiting on a team. I've seen him but I don't really know him.

"Team...oh for crying out loud..." our sensei sighs heavily. "Forty-four." There's a hush. See in Japanese that sounds like death and it's a superstition, hence training ground 44 is..

….

…...

Oh. I see where this is going. Tobi-Freaking-Rama...

"Inuzuka Dai, Aburame Sei, and Lee Ziwei your instructor will be...Mitarashi Anko." I suppressed a groan because I shouldn't know who that is but a quick channel of chakra to my ears to hear what the teacher was undoubtedly going to mumble under his breath "...hope she doesn't send this team to the hospital too..what are they thinking.."

This time I've gotten smart enough to cut the chakra to my hearing as soon as I'm done and I bless every moment I spent with the Hyuuga _attempting_ to teach me manners and then yielding and just teaching me a resting bitchy face so I can not reveal that I am freaking out like crazy. There's no way that Anko is going to have a team, unless they all die horribly in the year before the chunnin exams or she just pulls the same crap Kakashi said he did and never passes a team. Both are likely.

Still as I beam at Lee and go to meet up with Dai and Sei my brain is whirling.

Tobirama has issued a new challenge has he? Well Player One has entered the game and I have a slew of cheat codes..and no fear in using them. No time to take bets anymore, I'm in for it. We do the usual polite introductions that come across almost bored and I meet my teammates.

"Hey! That smells good!"

Turns out Dai's a very casual loud and easy going guy with his hair so short it's nearly bald. So basically Inuzuka are dogs and partner with them. He has _two._

"Trade you the rice balls Okaa-san made if I can cuddle your ninken." I grin shamelessly as the boy and his boys give me this offended look. "Pfft not my fault their parents made them insanely adorable. They're pint sized bundles of danger and death wrapped up in so much fluff.."

"Uh.."

"I would suggest allowing her to do so, why? Because it appears she is not going to stop pestering until you give in." Sei stated calmly. I'm actually not sure if Sei is a boy or a girl and you know what? None of my business. What I can tell is Sei has round dark glasses, a large hooded poncho type outfit and loose slacks and wears fingerless gloves. Even Sei's voice is impossible to detect gender from.

"Really. I just think the fact they someday will be big enough to rip my face off is kinda part of the I'm so fluffy I could kill you charm." I agree but seriously. They are like..super fluffy. We're talking these boys look like Pomeranian corgi mixes right now and I'm about thiiiiis close to just scooping them up anyways.

"So..wait..you're not just calling them..cute?"

"Oh they're cute, but I think full grown wolves are cute too so .." I shrug and grin at them. "It's the fur. Come on guys lemme pet you...I give really good belly rubs!" Hah! The moment I say that both of them are on my feet paws in the air.

"GUYS!" Dai barks and he is bright red. I smirk and shove the rest of my lunch at Sei who I noticed was eying the dango in it.

"Help yourselves, but you better start Sei-san or I'm pretty sure Dai-san is going to eat the whole thing. I have bellies to tend to!" My team is actually pretty chill. We remind me a lot of Team eight next year, An Inuzuka, an Aburame, and an up close fighter. The thing is my genjutsu potential is well known in the academy for all we haven't really touched on it so we're definitely an interesting mix. Likely a tracking team but with my .

Yeah Anko it turns out is as much of an early bird on everything as we thought. She actually slams the door open and nearly hits the Jounin sensei who was calling on the Bratty-Hime's team, then kicks the man-must have hit a pressure point because he stays down- and stands on him to call out for "My soon to be dead brats! 44 REPORT!"

"THATS our Sensei!?" Dai has this look of fear that makes me decide I really do need to meet some of the Inuzuka women because this is a man who knows to be terrified of certain women. Oooh yes. Maybe I can get a puppy.

"It appears so..." Sei gives a faint shiver.

Me?

Oh come on. It's ANKO! And she's standing on top of another Jounin and smirking and... "Oh Tobirama's fuzzy jacket YES..she's perfect.."

Judging from the strange silence and the laser like focus of Anko's eyes I said that out loud.

"Zi. You're doing it again." Lee says with an amused grin and I can hear Ten-ten giggling. Neiji probably has his eyes closed and convincing himself he doesn't know me. Like the entire class isn't used to me at this point.

"I don't care ! Lee, look at my sensei! She's beaten down Team Bratty-hime's sensei so hard he's _still_ on the ground with one kick! And oh my...Where we to report to sensei?" I manage to get my brain working but as much as I realize Anko is very bad news for my lifespan in the flesh she's like a pop princess mixed with danger and confidence and yet there's this overall playful aura to her. This woman is _powerful_ in a way they never showed in the series and maybe it's just because my chakra can sense it.

My teammates by the way are just looking from me to Anko, actually so is the whole room and I think Konoha just shuddered.

Hehehehe...this is gonna be good..painful, but good.

()()()()()()

We scrambled at almost a full sprint after Anko who took us to Training ground five and proceeded to leer at us while twirling a kunai in her hands.

"All right brats, here's how it goes. I'm giving you until tomorrow morning. At which point you meet me here, six a.m. If you're late you fail. You are to bring me a snack each of you, and something you would think I would like. At which point we'll have a nice little test if I accept your offerings to see whether I deem you worthy of being my team or if I am going to bust your tiny little bodies into small pieces to heal up in the hospital before you begin a miserable career in the gennin corps. Bye!"

She was gone in a whirl of leaves and my jaw was hanging down because come on that was it? We came all this way for leaves.

"What!? Ugh..I need to go figure out what to bring crazy...later guys" Dai waved and I nodded to him and Sei who left without a word. Well we didn't exactly have a lot of time and very little to go on.

Okay time to put the brain to work. Completely uncaring of where I am I plopped right down into the grass to steeple my fingers together.

Information I know about Anko that I shouldn't without my advantage of Before? A love of dango, tea ceremonies..snakes. Probably a bit of a sadist, definitely has issues with her standing in Konoha. Of that not a single thing should I be aware of so anything I do that brings notice to that is likely to draw attention I am entirely best off avoiding. However, I am only human. Perhaps a twice alive one but still only human.

Which means at some point I will slip up. Big time. So I need to appear to have acquired this information, and vet it as valid. I can feel my lips going into the wicked troll face. Oh I know what to do..standing up I check my pouches, and when my eyes land on my wallet I nod. Okay then. Mission-you can't fail me- is Go.

Now considering half the insanity I've subjected myself to is anyone at all surprised that I'm pulling out an idea that does _not_ consist of running to the Hyuuga or my family and gathering gossip around town with all the finesse of a blind bull in pointe shoes? Not when something is serious. I have the advantage of Before to also give me the starting point. When you are thinking of dealing with someone and you have no idea what you are getting into what do you have done?

Background check.

There's something similar, for all it is heavily censored and edited but for civilian's there is something called a 'shinobi hire sheet' that you can pay for. Essentially for those considering asking for a mission with a particular shinobi carrying it out. Anyone can request them but the fee isn't really tiny. About 10,400 yen. Or 100 dollars. Not a small chunk of change especially as a kid who hasn't taken missions yet and indeed most of my savings to this point.

Go big, or don't show up to butcher the saying. Right as you walk into Intelligence (which is in the same dang building as Interrogation wouldn't you know it.) I'm stopped.

"What do you want?" The fact I have the headband on doubtless isn't helping with the attitude, I'm probably not a paying customer. They're wrong but probability is definitely on their side.

"I would like to get a shinobi sheet please."

"Oh?" Now the secretary has an eyebrow up and I think he's amused with me. Probably expects me to be sent on an errand. Remember my dad is a paperwork nin, I know what I'm asking for, he's filed them and complained about them enough.

"I need a B rank sheet on a jounin, standard, I'm willing to sign the censorship waiver and I know I cannot take the files with me." Now I have his attention and from the way my chakra just ..uh..thumped? Against my stomach I am pretty sure there is a guard or two I can't see now watching. Yay.

"Well someone's given you the basics. You have the fee?"

"Rate still current from last year?"

"Yes."

I grimace but out comes the wallet. I'm left with barely enough to get something for Anko and it'll be cutting it close. Still, worth it. It's kinda pathetic to see how few notes are still in my purple wallet when it's done though. That was a lot of saving up, gone. Maybe Otou-san will trade next batch of photos for a bottle of sake for Anko instead of cash, I may be able to beg an advance that way.

"All right, name of client, name of jounin?"

"Lee Ziwei. Jounin is Mitarashi, Anko." I grin as his eyes narrow at me. "Also, even though I know it's considered generally useless; information please any on previous teams she was assigned and if and why they were failed, right down to injuries sustained by the students."

"That's more expensive."

No duh. I came prepared. "Would switching to only C level mitigate it?" It would and then some and I knew it but we learned from granny a long time ago to always let the other person feel they got the better deal. The secretary nods, fills out a form and then a small flick of a red ticket in the air and there's another chunnin there looking at me all curious.

"Take Ziwei-san to the reading room and then return I'll have the list of files to pull. Also, Ziwei-san, if you step out of the room your session is considered ended." I nod, it's a good thing I'm not hungry or need to use the bathroom. Without a word I'm led down a very long hall and into a small room, it feels a lot like one of the questioning cells from an old crime show to be honest with just a table and chair and a single light above the table for reading. Austere, but functional.

I sit down and thank you Tobirama someone at least ensured that my chair is comfortable!

I find myself gulping though as the first stack of files is brought in. It's about eight inches high and the man walks right back out to find more.

Well. No time like the present.

()()()(()()()()

Anko is one crazy lady. I know it's been a few hours and I keep reading about missions ranging from babysitting (technically guard duty) and lots of mild infiltration's that she took to get people out of situations. Whole pages and sentences are blacked out along with names but it doesn't really phase me. Admittedly there's one mission where she somehow got her targets drunk and dressed in drag to hide them in a brothel that saved their lives but I doubt amused the men at all that had me cracking up.

There's a geninn who is helping schlep the files back and forth who is nice enough to bring me a water bottle. I thank him but don't touch it. It could have something on it, or simply be to fill my bladder so I have to leave the room and lose my reading material. Not happening. At one point as he takes away another small folder I finished with -yay for being a bookworm, I can read and read and read and keep going!- he sighs.

"Why would you want something with so much missing anyways?"

"Because she's supposed to be my jounin sensei and she seems to want us to fail from the start."

"Well, maybe it's best then. If she did pass you she'd probably make you miserable."

"Won't know until I find out will I? Besides my first impression was that she's pretty entertaining at least and certainly what I've read so far is she's unconventional and really skilled. Why shouldn't I want her for my sensei?"

"But..the fee..it's a lot to spend on a 'maybe'..." he tried and sounded so worried, I couldn't help but smile at him. He's maybe a year older than me, maybe he's in the gennin corps and trying to cheer me up?

" If I'm not willing to risk something like money to increase my odds than I'd be a shitty ninja when it came to betting my life for the missions, don't you think?" I chuckle and then go back to my forms, hearing him sigh as he closes the door.

There's not much on the teams she didn't pass. A variety of clans, civilian's, specializing traits..no rhyme or reason. It seems she just does not want to pass them. There's no alluding to her test either other than 'Not satisfied with what they presented' which I can' tell if she means gifts or methods or..

"Dang she's confusing.."

"Well she _is_ in infiltration righ?"

"HolyfreakingTobirama don't scare me!" I yelp as I jump, eyes wide at the cute blonde boy with curly hair loose to his shoulders that's right next to me, apparently bringing folders now instead of the last guy. "Whoa..how'd you hide your footsteps that well?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't hear you. Everything echoes in this room."

"Oh er, I practiced?" He says but he doesn't seem convinced and I just shrug. Hey I'm keeping my chakra control a secret among other things if he wants to keep his slipper feet jutsu a secret let him. Crap. I better not hide my control from Anko because I get the feeling keeping secrets out of the academy is dangerous. Potentially called on treasonous charges dangerous.

"Sorry, so what'd you ask?"

"I didn't. I mentioned Anko-san is in Infiltration, so of course she wouldn't be straightforward.."

"Well sometimes people don't look past the obvious so I bet she is and people are always thinking she's not."

"Oh? That's an interesting viewpoint.."

"Meh."

"Sounds like you have experience."

No I'm not stupid, I've had warning bells since I stepped in here I just don't care compared to what my other options were. I'm pretty sure anything I say to these 'helpers' is getting parroted right back to someone to cross reference against my reason for being here.

"Well yeah. I mean I'm a loudmouthed little troll and so people tend to ignore the fact that I'm a bookworm. Which is stupid. Writing is amazing."

"I can certainly believe you are a bookworm seeing as you've been reading for three hours straight."

"I'm not even getting halfway tired yet. Besides, I have the information available why not use it?"

"You know that sort of intel won't usually be there for your missions, right?" He asks as he leans against the wall, head tilted adorably and I shrug.

"Yeah but if I didn't check it against rumors I might do something stupid. And rumors are an oral thing, they get distorted with the telling."

"Curious."

I sigh and look at him, resting my hand on the page so it doesn't go missing and the other hand holding up my cheek. Yes, his eyes went down. There's something in this file they don't necessarily want me to see..even if it's not hidden. Which makes me _want_ it but this cutie is distracting me. I lick my lips and start to move my fingers lightly over the paper. It looks distracted but I'm really ensuring my skin never loses contact and this way if someone tries to slip it out I'd feel it.

"What is?"

"It's just an interesting point of view to have."

"I have so many little cousins I can't name them all, I know all about stories getting distorted."

"heh..that makes sense..can I get you anything?"

"Is that the last of the files?" I blink, did I really get through all the ones I'd asked for?

"On that level, yes..you finished."

And my chakra had easily thrown off what must have been a genjutsu without my noticing as I look down I have to admit I'm impressed because someone still slipped that last file out. Groaning I nod.

"Yeah, okay. Show me out?"

The blonde does and I don't ask for his name or offer mine, but I meander home. It's not quite dark yet... with a distracted hello to my family I run up and grab one of my notebooks and start scribbling frantically before I grimace, almost tearing paper I'm clutching it so tightly as the last important fact I memorized about Anko fades.

I really _really_ wish I had gotten to reading that folder...

Slowly my eyes go wide and I almost drop the notebook because on the page are small unconnected lines forming parts of word characters in fragments.

No way...

I don't dare let go of the notebook, somehow I just _know_ if I do that it'll cease copying and that will be it but the marks are so faint..so broken up. It's like reading Hello as just l and then elsewhere on the page is another letter. Tiny parts of the kanji are forming and it feels exhausting like something is just reaching in and using a straw to slurp my chakra out.

Finally I have to let go of the paper because my eyes are blurring and sure enough, grabbing the notebook again does me no good. But on the page? Finally the part I was distracted from reading that I wanted to get to so badly..and it's right there..

'Team 44 sixth attempt. Failed because they showed no initiative.'

Bingo.

As awesome as that is though I go running to my desk and slam the drawer open, riffling through pages. When did this start to work? Is maybe that book on Tobirama the first when I wanted it or..

…

Of course.

Groaning I look from up on my wall where as a joke Lee insisted I hang that stupid haiku I had done, to down where the paper I spent so long leaning on, my practice scroll for working with Ko that had my chakra permeated into it from long contact.

There's a scraggly painting talking about the Master's Spoiled Sushi. My great copy-jutsu's first master work.

This is going to take a lot of experimenting with but hey, I'll take it.

()()()()()()()

The next morning I show up with a bag over my shoulder at five thirty in the morning and wave seeing Sei also showed up early.

"Hello Sei-san."

"Ziwei-san." Yes we were still on the informal bit and I love that. I couldn't help but yawn and plopped down near, but still giving Sei lots of space. "Did you bring breakfast?"

"I ate before coming."

"Mind if I eat? I can share.."

"Do not trouble yourself."

Nodding I pulled out my breakfast and idly wondered what state Lee would be in when he came home later. How long did it take before he'd join the ranks of spandex anyways? Dai scampered over with just ten minutes to spare and plopped down. I wasted no time in stealing puppy cuddles.

"Ugh I shouldn't be up this early..."

"Sometimes you'll have missions that you don't get to sleep for weeks." Came Anko's ominous voice from behind us, and yes we squealed..well Dai and I did who knows with Sei.

"All right brats!...Worship me, present your tribute!" Anko grinned down at us and dang if she didn't seem smug.

Dai brought jerky and a few kunai. Which Anko promptly tested by throwing at him lots of times. The jerky wasn't dismissed though so it was semi promising. Perhaps.

Sei had brought dango. A massive double order and clearly had done some footwork or asked in the Aburame clan to learn what she liked. Now while she did respond well to that almost drooling at the number of dango awaiting her, they also had to dodge skewers as Anko munched on her treat. At least she seemed happy with Sei's gift. Even if they cheated by bringing the same thing for both.

"All right brat three..lets see if you can tip the scales.." With that I knew she was not impressed.

"You asked for two things, so..one from my family..." I handed over a small bottle of our sweeter sake, I figured someone would bring dango and it should pair well enough with it. She started cracking up.

"Well I guess that'd be one benefit to keeping you around, forgot the Lee's had that brewery..and the other?" Anko's eyes had gone sharp and wicked and I had a feeling from what I had read we wouldn't even make it much further.

I handed over a stack of papers I had painstakingly copied last night with my best hand writing from what I had scribbled down in my notebook before I forgot. Those special words that showed up from the file I shouldn't have gotten to though were not in sight.

"Oh what's .this..." Anko went _still._ In her hands were summaries of information regarding her, her likes, dislikes, blood type, parents, teammates, known number of successful C and D rank missions, all about her teams she had not passed and the fact she was well known for getting in and out of some crazy situations.

"You didn't tell us about yourself so I took the liberty of paying for the information. Once I realized your specialty I figured you may appreciate knowing what the more interesting parts were I could remember..I did only get up to C rank but.." I was rambling but Anko was just staring at me.

"Who did you see?"

At this point Sei and Dai were both paying close attention if seeming confused. I shrugged though.

"The secretary had some sort of obscuration henge going on, not a genjutsu. The 'helpers' ranged from gennin to chunnin supposedly and only seemed a year or two older than I was but their body language was older so I was probably being carefully observed. One was a blonde with long hair who seemed to pick up on psychology so I'm guessing a Yamanaka, the other was a brunette who meandered a lot.." I paused and tapped my lips. "Probably deals more with kids, just the warning off he did made it seem rather paternal. There were a few others probably imitating them because the body language was sometimes just a bit off. One couldn't imitate how quiet blondie walked.."

"Location." Anko had a smirk now.

"Small, single lit from above a table. One chair. One entrance. Slight draft but no visible vent. Seemed to absorb sound." I had a funny suspicion there'd been a two way mirror behind me but I had no reason to think so except watching too many crime shows Before and that stuff lingered in my memories.

Anko tilted her head amused. "Well...we need to work on dog breath. You're not passing as a team..per se." Anko chuckled. "That you're passing at all...insane. Still you followed orders for all mutt gave me what he likes, buggy learned my favorite food. One of you did your homework. Literally."

Not a team?

"Here's the thing brats, we don't always have static teams. There are some who we like to shift and move around but we don't take apprentice's singularly. Instead each of you Aburame, Inuzuka, were tagged for the idea of tracking. Useful for infiltration and tracking skills are always in demand.."

"And I was just to round it out so it could be a plausible working team.." I guessed. Because of course you give a team you intend to make a quasi genin corps group to someone who purposefully looked to fail them.

"Except you pulled a move no one expected. What's your skill anyways brat? I know these two are going to be expert trackers some day, it is just in their blood."

Well best to get it out now. "I want to pursue Genjutsu but right now it's Taijutsu, and my chakra control is on a level that is a specialty all it's own."

"Yeah they said you were talented but honestly talented for academy chakra control is nothing on what you'll be able to do later on so we'll just say Taijutsu."

I sighed then and bit the bullet, feeling a little bad I was running roughshod over my teammates-not teammates?- but I'd just been told I was the extra anyways.

"I've been seeking out the Hyuuga for private instruction for years, the problem is more with my chakra reserves than my control. That is flawless."

Anko was once Orochimaru's student and for just a moment I saw the crazed curiosity overtake her.

"They Hyuuga said that or you did?"

"What the Hyuuga have actually stated is clan confidentiality and I am not permitted to repeat." They had freaking drilled that response into me so much it slipped out with very little effort and now the other two were curious.

"You did not show this in class, I would have noticed." Sei accused gently and Dai snorted.

"We didn't really get into anything worth doing it with. My mother's clan, the Yue have a fighting style that relies on chakra enhancement for the tiniest of motions and I've been training in that most my life.."

Anko hummed and stood up, taking a generous pull of the sake. "Well then lets see..come on you whelps..attack me with everything you three have, I want to see if this may be a team worth keeping..though just so you know, I'd be shoving you on someone else half the time."

Okay one thing we have ahead of Team Seven? We _attacked._ She said everything, we gave it to her.

Dai and his pups are vicious but they don't waste movement and again he must have graduated from one of the other classes...Sei was not just using bugs but apparently had quite a few ninjutsu involving wind, for all they were low level they did some scary things with those kikaichu moving even faster. Taijutsu was my forte so I grabbed Dai by the arm. "I'm close range, let's team up and make openings for Sei?"

"Let Sei suck her dry in the process..I gotcha...let's get wild!"

Corny. But yeah okay you just won points with me Dai, it's nice to not be the only loudmouthed idiot.

I watched how Anko moved and waited..when she sent snakes towards Dai out of her sleeve I was on her, slamming my hand into the back of the snake's heads, twisting and grasping as she struck at me. I was an acrobat, I was moving every part of her was another spot I could push and pull from and when she'd dislodge me Dai would be right on her.

It took me a second..

"She's a clone!" Why hadn't she dissolved on a hit? Something tells me regular clones don't when you shove chakra into them...so maybe not shadow clones but think of all the other types people had.

Anko's cackle was heard and then she actually entered the fray.

Yeah. She's a special jounin you know?

Which is how we ended up trussed up and hanging like chickens out to market upside down from a tree, swaying side to side as we tried to keep from getting hit by a dango skewer as Anko enjoyed her snacks. Dai was practically crying as his puppies were happily lounging by Anko who had given them her jerky.

"Well brats, I admit you're mildly tolerable. So show up here in two days and I'll have some sucker to take you on stupid D-ranks. Train in the mean time, spar with each other."

"That's all your going to do for us?" Dai growled out and I snickered.

"Yeah..don't leave us hanging..."

"...Please." Sei started. "Refrain from further jokes, Ziwei-san."

"Sorry the mouth has no filter! Wait..nope. Not sorry."

Anko just cackled. So apparently we have a sensei who won't be sensei but make others be sensei and who knows what's next.

Right now, blood rushing to our heads. That's what.


	26. Hair cut

AN: I am not certain why all of a sudden this story and Carapace are getting more attention and reviews but it has helped relight the urge to update them. So thank you. Sometimes inspiration is hard to pull out of the mire of real life.

()()()()()()

"We graduated." Ten-ten had come over first thing in the morning and let herself into the back yard. She knew that new graduate or not I would be stretching at sun up whilst Lee began his laps. It helped and immensely to know that my favorite cousin and twin would be on a team with my frenemy. At least they would all be familiar with each other.

"We did. Pinky promise time?" I inquired without concern as I folded my forehead against my shin. There was only really one reason for her to be there and I had not forgotten. A soft sound of sighing told me that neither had Ten-ten. We had been playful but serious in our pledge to focus on our career for now. Indeed all the chaos that came later with the Uchiha had only strengthened that determination in me. I would not yield to fate, I had come to this life and it was mine. Mine and those I loved, for I did not belong solely to myself even as they shared a part of their own existence in my keeping. So with one more exhale I stood and looked over at Ten-ten. She'd left her hair down.

It was strange, seeing her with her brown locks loosened. I imagined it would make my face and shape every bit as peculiar so accustomed were we to the higher traditional hair style. There was an unusual hesitancy to the proud young weapons-mistress though and she stepped forward holding out a fabric bundle.

I may have forgotten to breathe.

You see in the Yue clan, not only do they have those silly forelock and romance traditions but ways to cut them off and handle the process that is quite ceremonial. It involves fire and witnesses but you can actually do the act away from anyone else as long as another of the clan or whom knows of the rite, is there for it. Burning the hair later. It's a symbolic offering to the ancestors to burn our hair in any state it was in. I'll be honest, I certainly do not mind the idea of being rid of some of these bells!

"Now?" Though my voice is curious my eyes are fixed on my relative's without any hesitation. Ten-ten grins and nods.

"Now. I've been preparing for it."

There's only one way Ten-ten can mean that and at her encouraging smile I step forward and flip back the rich red fabric.

Of course there is a knife there. Two to be exact. They are well done if not precisely beautiful. Function over glamour. Yet their wooden handles have been stained in a soft purple hue and the metal blackened. They are clumsy art, but art that will cut and protect and thus worth far more than any gold that they may equal in weight. It is what is really being showcased though that has me blinking back tears, and I hope that Ten-ten sees them. Because I know she has to learn to make weapons to properly use them and these are stunning for they are entirely functional. I could use these in battle even if they are less kunai and more meant to practice the elegant forms of wakizishi and katana. They are the size of kunai and I do not doubt it is only that she must have told her father why she was shrinking down something that needed mathematical precision for it's elegance that she was permitted to do so.

She made us matching blades.

"There's a third." She confesses softly and Ten-ten rolls her eyes. "I figured Lee would do it when he is ready, Gai-sensei said that there's something he wanted to give him first and would pass it on for me."

Which is appropriate and makes me think that for all Gai's apparent loud enthusasiam he's a good match for Lee because someone has told him that men and women do this cutting ceremony away from the other. To ensure there's no interference as it is. But still, Ten-ten made us triplet weapons.

"You really made them all match?"

"Yep!"

"That's..that's amazing.." And it is and I don't hesitate to beam at Ten-ten who blushes cutely but seriously to make three identical weapons is hard work forging by hand and she must have been working towards this for ages. I fight the urge to pull her into a hug and instead start undoing my hair so it will fall loose as well. Much as I would rather just cut them and the bells off, it's not nice to dull my new blade on the metal in my hair.

"Took me a long time." Ten-ten agrees as she kneels in front of me, patient as I unravel the bells with chakra keeping them silent. "And that was after I decided on the colors and the forms. We're the closest in our year you know and I just also wanted them to be things we could keep on us. They'll stay really sharp too, Tou-san taught me an alloy that is easy to sharpen but keeps a good edge. A back up weapon just in case."

Just in case from a weapons master is beyond overkill but I completely agree with her. "No wonder you insisted we work on knife and kunai training so much this last summer."

"I wanted to be sure you two would actually use them. I know Lee is mostly taijutsu and so are you but that doesn't mean things like ropes and heck even if you have to cut up food or something and.."

I lean forward and touch our noses together. It's little more than a tap but it hushes Ten-ten and we smile at each other.

"It's perfect. Ready?"

Ten-ten reaches out to grasp one of my forelocks and I do the same to her, in sync our blades saw through the hair -sharp as they may be hair is a thick protein and many strands, it's a sawing motion not just a rapid slice despite what the world's entertainment may have you believe- Once brown and purple has fallen, though the last strands are surprisingly painful as to cut cleanly enough you have to pull on it at the same time; we move to the second side.

There's no witnesses besides us, the cuts are awkward and uneven due to the hair's nature but it feels so..light.

In a way until my hair grows back my clan will consider me entirely off the market for any sort of romantic entangling which means I won't even be teased that much. My own teasing of Lee and Sakura will edge back as well if he returns without his braid, acknowledging his choice. When done we gather each of the strands, intermingled brown and violet and carry them back to the house, Ten-ten having been kind enough to provide a sheath with the new blades that we wear along our waist, the hair gathered in the red fabric she brought them in. My grandparents are there smiling and usher us to the back where one of the Yue clan ancestral altars is set up with the Lee one, a fire having been readied. No doubt they knew, have been waiting to see if we would follow through.

Together we toss the hair on the blaze and stand there clasping hands smelling the less than pleasant aroma tempered by the herbs grandfather throws on to help with it.

I know Lee will have his own ceremony later and it's okay that he does it without me since this is a gender thing not a twin one. I know grandfather has really been looking forward to sharing a few stories with him about when he did this himself, and I wouldn't want to intrude.

But something about knowing that today really begins one of my days as an official ninja, for all that Anko will not be training us until tomorrow, I feel optimistic.

Also I may be a little excited to see how the Hyuuga react to learning about whom my new instructor is.

()()()()()()()

Okay I may have completely all but ran to the compound once Ten-ten left after lunch to meet up with her team. What I did not expect was for the guards to be waiting for me at the gate to hurriedly wave me in and Kou's father to be there with a very unhappy expression. His eyebrows had actually touched. That's Hyuuga level freak out of hair pulling and stammering.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"We have heard, of course, of your passing. Congratulations. Though your..instructor is much cause for concern. So today we shall be revisiting etiquette and behavior lessons. Today I will be working with you."

Oh come on. Dangit. I should have stayed home.


	27. Chapter 27

The Hyuuga's idea of formality and etiquette thankfully had been heavily altered when they were working on things with me years ago. Actually, considering the doubleyears..and it had honestly been so long I stopped thinking of them as double and the other Before time as having half years..I have now been Ziwei longer than I ever was whomever I vaguely recall.

But back to the monotony.

The Hyuuga early in our relationship figured out that one as a clan kid for all it was a mostly civilian one I was already taught manners. Two? They tended to fly right out the window unless it was an important occasion. As I had demonstrated flawlessly in the fiasco involving the Uchiha I could play along and even affect a demure demeanor so really etiquette in this context was sitting and enjoying tea while I tried to carry on long and dull conversations with Kou's father and keep my attention. If I started to waver he would know and that is when he'd flicker his chakra just enough that it was like a slap on the hand. Honestly, it was pretty useful to help my slightly insane Lee family nature of fixating on the most random thing that caught our attention. We got the stupid, we got distracted, and we got obsessed.

We're pretty fantastic for it all though.

Also, this lesson is completely bearable because Hinata is joining me and I like Hinata. There's the additional benefit that Hinata likes me as well and doesn't stutter much from all our 'playing' sessions so with the ever so watchful eyes of Kou's father we sit and sip tea and 'converse' like little ladies.

I'm so jumping in the first mud pit I can find after this and running around the block back home screaming to get my cousins to join in.

()()()()()()

For the record? Running across your newest sensei coming out of the dango shop when you are covered in mud makes for a really lasting impression.

"The heck happened to you brat?" And that I can even understand Anko around the mouthfulls of dango she is shoving in her face is kind of impressive. Then again, Lee-clan. We know how to eat fast and little cousins' are not always so good about behaving.

"I needed to get properly dirty."

"...properly? You nuts or something?"

I nodded with a big grin, feeling some of the mud flaking and tight against exposed skin crack in the motion. "Most assuredly. I blame Tobirama-sama putting something in the water. However, this time because I went to let the Hyuuga know of my new placement they felt you would be a bad influence on my already smart mouth and attitude and decided I needed to play tea and manners. After that I promised myself to find the biggest mud puddle in Konoha and flop into it."

"Tea?"

Oh. Right, didn't Anko like tea ceremonies or something? I really couldn't remember. Almost all of the before was gone these days. With a big grin I nodded. "Tea."

"I like tea brat."

"My family does not provide that, but I could look into it if you like."

Though she did seem tempted instead Anko snorted. "No point. Clearly you aren't a fan of tea ceremonies if you promised yourself a mud bath after but nice try sucking up. Going home?"

Laughter pulled out of me before I could stop it. "Not a chance! I'm already messy, I'm going to find my brother and see if he wants to go for a swim!"

"You two ever stop training?" There was a funny twitch to her brow when Anko said it and I just knew that the enthusiasm I had always had as one of the Lee clan, that my brother and I with our competitive nature had embraced, would forever be tainted in green spandex in the thoughts of others.

Meh. Not my problem.

"Sometimes, but the family believes in hard work and enjoying it."

"..Yeah kid. You're definitely nuts."

"Agreed! However, I have you as my sensei so I hope to go from 'nuts' to downright terrifying and competent."

Let it be known that Anko pales instead of blushes when startled and her eyes went narrow not wide. A defense mechanism perhaps. Still she smirked at me and I had to dodge the skewer she had been chomping on.

"Oh it's on little brat. Your death is closer."

"You haven't killed me yet Sensei!"

For some reason I took being chased off by the onslaught of dango skewers and Anko's cackling laughter as approval. Maybe I hung upside down too long the other day.


	28. D ranks

AN: Blame InsanityUnleashed and Avilo1993 for getting me stuck on this one. I keep TRYING to write for my other stories! Also apologies if I ever confuse anyone dropping parent terms. I don't think in Japanese and it's not always stressing the feeling I want to get.

()()()()()()()()

Kaa-san put her foot down about the green jumpsuit.

While the reaction my father had upon seeing it was shaking his head and laughing but entirely supportive of Gai as Lee's teacher since contrary to most people's belief if you could get the turtle summoner to focus on paperwork right after an event he filled it out flawlessly. Father as a desk bound paper pushing ninja who liked his job adored that Gai perhaps broke a few pencils in his enthusiasm but did the work correctly. Indeed I don't doubt that if anything our beloved parent was considering how to ensure Gai passed on the methods of proper paperwork to his team. Mama?

Hoo boy.

Well she was a Yue before she was a Lee and that meant stubborn with some very strict ideas on how things should be. While she had embraced the Lee clan with every bit of her being she had never ceased adoring the fabric and styles from her homeland and if the spandex was an insult to most, it was almost a serious offense to our mother. When our grandparents saw it they were going to be impossible. Whether or not grandpa would start finding things to stick on it like he did me with chakra was just a matter of time.

"You may of course wear it when going to train, even if just out with no plans for the day instead of your leisure wear. However, I firmly draw the line at for any formal events, helping out at the warehouse, or in the house. You will be in charge of learning how to properly care for it and pass along such instructions to me and your Obaa-san and we shall teach you how to work with that...material..but if I ever tell you no you are not to complain." Let it be noted through this entire speech our beautiful Kaa-san was calmly washing the rice for dinner, not even looking over the two of us standing by the kitchen door. I was still dripping wet if at least now mud free, and Lee was as well. We had given up on laps after a while and instead taken to splashing the other. It had been glorious. By the way wet spandex? Not pretty. And the weird noises it made were cringe worthy. Of course next to me in my soaking traditional wear it wasn't really much better.

"Yes, I understand." Lee responded very softly and respectfully, looking up with his large eyes through those silly long lashes and frankly if not for what he was wearing I probably would have hugged him. His hair was still a bit unruly and fluttering from his own recent cutting ceremony and would need to be shortened to let his eyebrows be more evident. Not that I thought they were that bushy, he _was_ a guy they tended to have thicker ones than many girls. Considering his long lashes it was truly no surprise. "May I wear it in and out of the house if coming and going?"

Our mother mind you was of my coloring in hair and eyes, but Lee definitely had her steel gaze of determined focus. Sideways she glanced up and fixed him, and then myself, with that utterly ruthless judging expression. The fact I was only wearing my normal attire and soaking wet was hardly that unusual in our family so I could only wonder if she thought I was going to join the realm of spandex? Frankly I'm pretty certain should I try that Anko-sensei would aim a lot more seriously at me.

"Yes. Any further wardrobe changes your sensei can explain to your father. Both of you." The slight twitch at her lips had Lee and I snickering. Because if Gai had to bellow at father about apparel just imagine what my sensei may do? Well come now, no one forgot that trolling ran rampant in the family. Not when it had been grandpa making me resemble a flower bush that had sent me scampering off to the Hyuuga years ago to begin with. Which he still takes credit for by the way.

()()()()()()

Oddly enough, as much of a riot as Anko sensei was, it really didn't feel like my days changed that much. Just that now I had an Aburame and Inuzuka and the two fluffy pups that always presented bellies for a good rub down at my side instead of some of my cousins. D-ranks were not really that boring. I mean, honestly, when taking out trash or scrubbing floors or the like is considered part of family duties in a big clan warehouse that makes Plum wine and other products you just get immune to chores after a while. Quite unintentionally I not only understood where Lee was coming from and probably irritating his teammates -Ten-ten being further away in relation didn't have to help out and come to think of that we completely needed to remedy that- because I was doing it too.

"Come on guys!" I yelled as I hoisted another bag of mulch we were taking through a yard to be deposited. Admittedly at the top of a very large hill. Chakra in my muscles helped me hold two which meant my Inuzuka buddy Dai just had to copy me even if he didn't know my trick, and the Aburame looked resigned as Sei held their own single bag. "Only two hundred and twelve to go!"

"That's the spirit brats!" Our current temporary 'minder' for Anko was another forgettable instructor who had simply told us to call him 'boss'. I knew he was only a Jounin but seeing as the one day Anko had full out thrown a _fit_ about needing a day at the spa and no one to train us pain in her rump little upstarts my mouth of course opened up all on it's own...well her little comment that second testing day where she'd said she'd foist us off on someone else hadn't happened until I sort of reminded her of it.

" **Uh, Anko-sensei?.."**

 **Anko was still pacing around, arms waving as she rambled. "..should just tie you all up and leave you in the forest of death. Maybe then you little maggots will be food for the tigers. Or the giant centipedes. I bet I could claim it as an unauthorized training lesson and they may just believe it..especially if I poisoned you with a hallucinogen first.."**

 **It was truly saying a lot that none of us interrupted our mandatory log punching while she ranted to be perturbed by this. She'd been our instructor for a few weeks now and we sort of..adapted..fast. Honestly if she wasn't threatening to kill or maim us she was plotting something or a clone. Nor did I think she was just hot air as my teammates did. I knew she not only was legitimately plotting out in her head ways she** ** _could_** **be rid of us but that it was probably a coping mechanism. Besides, anything she said out loud could be used against her and not likely the thing to worry about.**

 **Ninja. So weird. Tobirama seriously put something in the water and now it's infused in our chakra forever.**

" **...there's always the thugs off in the town nearby that think we don't know about them.." she kept going and so I took in a deep breath. Sei looked over at me amused. They seem to always just tilt their head just so and I choose to decide it is amusement not like I can see them under the hoody and glasses and scarf enough to figure out.**

" **ANKO-SENSEI!"**

" **What maggot!?" Her hand went flying with a kunai as she whirls and as expected of me, I dodge. It isn't like she was really trying to hit me. Dai flings himself out of the way with a sort of bleating bark thing coming out of him. Judging from the snorts of his ninken it's not a normal noise.**

" **Aren't there some injured shinobi not cleared for work but bored yet you could force to watch us so you can run off and they'd owe you a favor?" I wiggled my hand side to side knowing she could figure out, easily, the woman's a T &I specialist after all, how to make that scheme work for her.**

 **All of a sudden Anko's gaze was sharp and analyzing the three of us. You had the loud Inuzuka, the quiet and stoic Aburame and the smart alec civilian. Crap. Do** ** _all_** **us teams fit into this profile? Or at least close enough plenty of them weren't civilian brats and I guess technically I wasn't but I was and ..okay. Focus. Teacher's tensing so she's going to talk again.**

" **You three..would behave?" Ever so faintly her voice sounds hopeful and so before either of my teammates can blow this I respond.**

 **Come on I have been around the Hyuuga how long? I know something of negotiating. I just usually choose not to employ it. "What's in it for us if we're the perfect little team that freaks the said babysitter out that you of all people have?" There. Up the bet, and the stakes. Anko's grin turns wickedly approving even as Sei nods and Dai humms in agreement.**

" **I concur. A service for a service would be most logical." Yes, they've ceased using the why tick understanding we're all smart enough to follow along. Of course that means if Sei does start utilizing it, that's a pretty nasty insult and the equivalent of extreme sarcasm.**

 **Dai is bobbing his head with that usual fanged grin on his face. "Works for me!" "Yap!" "Yip!"**

 **Anko crosses her arms slowly, tapping a kunai against her lips before her grin turns absolutely feral. "Look at my little baby maggots..why I'm proud of you. Just for that, you seriously make them panic because you're** ** _too_** **well behaved and I'll teach each of you a new jutsu."**

" **Genjutsu." Tobirama stop making me open my mouth before I think!**

" **Fine. Purple maggot can have a genjutsu."**

 **Okay I take that back, thanks ancient trolling hokage!**

 **After only a moment my two other teammates nod, knowing that they are better off sticking with whatever Jutsu Anko is actually willing to pass on. She cackles wickedly and vanishes, the other two just looking at me.**

 **Dai is the one who finally breaks the silence. "You just got our crazy sensei to agree to teach us new jutsu's if we play nice with someone taking us on the D-ranks we already have to do anyways?" A snicker and then I find myself pulled into a head lock that I have learned is just best to let the tactile Inuzuka have his way with as he barks a laugh. "Oh man that's epic! I bet if we keep this up we can have normal sensei's half the time and keep bargaining!"**

" **Agreed. Most logical. I support this decision though perhaps we should specify types or ranks next time as our sensei is most..disturbingly creative." Sei intones from behind their high collar of the poncho thingy they wear. What we really should have done is specify** ** _when_** **we learned the jutsu.**

So that's the story of why we have a different 'Boss' every day. They've gotten used to us calling them boss and so I don't know any of them by actual name and when there's a new one they just wave and say to call them boss. This has been our deal for about a month now and while we haven't actually learned our new techniques yet Anko has told us she knows precisely how many we are owed but we can't handle them yet. So in the mean time we do D-ranks, train, and because we have a rotation of lots of bored somehow injured jounin we are getting some varied skills. Like the one who had a broken leg and was getting by on a crutch demonstrating how to tree walk for us because Sei asked how he didn't need a second to balance him. It was slow going for my teammates but by this time they knew not to call me out on the fact I was a chakra control freak and so if I 'faked' falling and the like after they did they stayed quiet. Okay Sei stayed quiet, Dai tended to laugh his head off but at least he'd help me up as well.

All it had taken was one very quiet talk waiting for Anko about how I was told to downplay it by the Hyuuga and in respect of the bigger and older clan they backed off on asking and easily helped me hide in plain sight.

The first time we had a neat jounin who liked to chew on mint leaves to help with a cough and offered to teach us to wield swords though I think even Sei squeaked in excitement. Turned out he was something of an expert on blades and walked us through several types. Ten-ten may have developed a crush if she was there, as it was I recognized a weapons master when I saw one, even if he had only devoted himself to a single type.

He had been the one to explain to us that while he preferred the Katana, often viewed as a pinnacle of artistry, it wasn't for everyone. I found myself much more fond of the tanto or similar short swords and of course, he taught me a few tricks with the blade Ten-Ten had made me to cut my hair. I carried it at all times. It was a pity though, as while I liked using them, when not grabbing and redirecting blows with my hands as I was accustomed too, I still felt like something was missing.

I needed a better weapon than common shuriken and kunai for a distance of course. Something that wouldn't be so easily grabbed and turned against me.

We got stuck with Tsume once too. The Inuzuka clan head was a fearsome and amazing woman and had us all hired to clean out the kennels!

"If I'm goin to watch you brats I'm at least going to make you help me out in the process!" She'd barked.

Can I just say how much I dread finding out if she knows my mother?

...Oh screw that if not I'm introducing them. I want a puppy.


	29. Cause this is filler, filler right

AN:I sliced off part of my finger so updating hasn't been easy.

()()()()()()()()

Typically, in our pre-dawn rushes Lee and I would sometimes forget to grab our lunch for the day. Now because we were raised to value all food, even if our Tou-san was cooking, that meant there was no wasting permitted. So at some point we'd have to hop back over or one of our parents, cousins, or the like would be showing up with it.

Mind, for some reason everyone around me thought I should be horribly embarrassed. I thought they were stupid because my family loved me enough to make sure I had food. Even if it was bad overcooked food, I was always grateful. Then again, they really did think I was crazy for how I took to the D-ranks and coming from my Aburame and Inuzuka teammates that's saying something.

So when we had a rest day and Lee didn't, I thought absolutely nothing of seeing his bright purple and silver wrapped bento box on the counter except that he needed his food. Grabbing one for myself and calling out to my family that may or may not be within hearing range. "Off to feed Lee~"

"Yosh! Say hello to Ten-ten!" Was the only response from my father currently patching up a part of the wall that had um, sort of...eh. Met one of my cute little cousins' feet when they were running away during a game of tag that had been indoors called 'naptime get back here rascals!' and in typical fashion never stayed to just one home. We knew at any time we could barge in to a cousin's house to visit or play and that meant we as tiny things had zero shame about using that to escape dreaded moments. I vaguely recalled the great bath escape that involved Lee, myself, and twelve other cousins deciding to streak through four houses before we flopped into Auntie Mei's reflecting pool. You have to love our family members that they decided the water was clean enough and just brought soap and towels. Considering that, bath and naptime escapes were regular enough and one had happened earlier with a toddler kicking in a screen to try and find a place to hide. Paper screens didn't last long and while most the exterior of our house was more solid, there were interior nods to the more traditional. They just needed replacing. A lot. It's what happened when hordes of happy Lee clan brats ran about and no one complained. A happy child was a blessing, especially because if they were old enough to fix the damage they would. My tou-san wouldn't be going in to work until later so he was probably just keeping himself busy. The boundless energy and all.

"Will do! Bye! Love you!"

"Love you more!" Came the response bellowed to follow me out the door.

"DO NOT!"

"I sired you!" And yes, yes my father did just stick his head out the window to yell that. Why did you think we mostly bought up part of Konoha for our clan? No one wanted to live near us. Their loss.

"I chose to be your child!" Was my retort and several laughs coming from nearby doors and windows preceded the gossipy forms of my extended clan now deciding to join in. If you said it in public, it was fair game. With my father so occupied by the raucous nature of our family now debating if one could choose ones parents or not and what that said about all of us following me until I was in Konoha proper heading towards the training grounds.

Halfway there I saw Kou with his team, not that I really had met them before, nor did I have eyes for any of them. Despite the bland colors all Hyuuga wore I knew the exact cut of Kou's hair to that of his cousins and his stance. That his back was to me was even more perfect. I grinned wickedly and with a burst of chakra to my legs slammed into his back in true Lee clan style and wrapped my arms around his tightly, as in chakra enhanced so you can't escape tight.

"KOU-Kuuuun~" I mimicked one of his fangirls just to hear him squeak. Okay it was a Hyuuga squeak so more like an aborted exhale of breath but the other two boys with him looked worried before he sighed. Likely had activated his eyes to see it was me, or at least my hair.

"Ziwei-chan."

"Aww..not happy to see me? Don't even start, you close your mouth. I know perfectly well you've got the all seeing eyeballs thing going on." I smirked feeling the ever so slight shift of his chest under my arms where I was still hugging him, as he hid his laughter. Not that his teammates were doing so, they were loud. I peeked over his shoulder to get a look at them. Huh. Nope. Didn't know them.

"All seeing eyes. Have to remember that one.." One of the two muttered, his bright blue hair almost a match for mine in craziness. The other had tan skin and brown hair and was rather pretty, probably had his own fan girls and hence why he'd been worried for poor Kou-kun. Gotta love scaring the boys.

"If you would let me go?" Kou stated calmly, always so calmly and so I did as asked, not even hiding my grin as I bounced on my toes. "It is good to see you." The Byukugan faded as he inclined his head. "I regret I was gone so long recently, we ended up with a mission that took us rather far and had to travel at a cart's pace both directions. I have not been back long. You have quite the..reputation..I hear."

"Me, my team, or my sensei?"

"All." And bless him but despite his own team being there Kou was frankly snubbing them by not introducing us. Or he was Hyuuga-ing. Or hoarding me. Or all the above. I arched a brow and caught the tiniest smirk to Kou's lips. Hyuuga-ing it was.

"Yeaaa my team alternates between liking me, hating my guts, and staring at me like I'm utterly crazy. Which by the way, my sensei completely is." I nodded and heard Kou sigh.

"So my Otou-san has informed me."

A clearing of throats and once again that not quite there smirk was on Kou's face. Man his team had really bugged him lately if he was playing such a jerk. Still, far be it from me to ruin my favorite Hyuuga's fun. Especially because no one told me that when the whole ninja thing happens you see people a heck of a lot less! It was stupid, the timing of missions, even D ranks, meant once out of the academy it was pretty normal to go months without doing more than passing with a wave.

"Well I am on my way to bring Lee his lunch, he forgot it again. Are you doing anything?" The throat clearing was getting louder now. Can I just mention that I love seeing Kou actually trolling someone?

With a tone that implied nothing other than utter politeness he answered. "Would you mind the company? I had no plans."

"We were supposed to go train." Blue haired guy commented but Kou sighed.

"You were going to train, you ran across me and were trying to convince me to join you. Frankly, after nearly two months together on a mission I would prefer exposure to other's fighting styles so I do not stagnate..however perhaps we meet for tea tomorrow?" Kou clearly knew his teammates as the other boys made faces at the idea of tea and begged off, forgetting to ask my name and running off before Kou somehow made them agree to tea.

After they left I looked up at my friend and grinned. "You made them visit and have tea with your dad?"

"Once." And this time he properly smirked making me laugh fully. Grabbing his arm, and at least the time away had not made Kou forget to just go along with a determined Lee clan member, as we resumed my direction towards where my brother would be training I filled him in on my own now regular tea sessions with Hinata-sama and if not Kou's father, than one of several other elders in the clan. They made them mandatory in an attempt to counter Anko's influence on me I think. At least Hinata and sometimes Hanabi were there for them.

Several times the pranks I pulled after, or during, because perfect chakra control could be used for the most pathetic immature things like making the tea stay inside the kettle and confusing the one watching me pouring it and if busted -which was always- I just claimed practice and they couldn't refute it. That made Kou laugh and the longer we walked, the more I noticed he slowly started to relax, his shoulders loosening and he just listened.

I wasn't going to ask, but from how upset he'd been? My guess was he'd had to kill on this last mission. He could tell me in time, and I really to be honest did not wish to hear about it yet because it would be my reality too, no doubt of that. Only of when. But for now I told stupid stories and let it chase away the nightmares that must be haunting my friend even during the day.

Only when his laughter became soft again did I realize we were in hearing range now of Team Gai. My brother was doing pushups with his mentor on his back, doing his own pushups but on his hands which was pretty impressive, I wonder if I could do that? Ten-ten was practicing throwing various sharp lethal items at Neiji who was batting them away with that rotation he'd used to my immense annoyance the last time we'd sparred. Seriously. I did not like that thing. At all. From Kou's surprised sound I am guessing he wasn't supposed to know it yet. Or ever. The main branch did tend to keep things for themselves.

The tingle started. Base of the skull. An itch that began to spread along the spinal column, sending electric pulses to the fingers, the toes as I watched my brother. There was no fighting this, the Lee clan Stupid.

Eh. Sucks for them.

"LEE!" I bellowed out and grinned as the entire group whirled, feeling Kou wince where I still had his arm I dropped it and the bento when I heard Lee gasp, tossing his sensei off as he stood up with a matching massive grin.

"ZI~"

With a whoop that I heard echoed, and oddly I wondered why Neiji was hiding his face in his hand even as Ten-ten seemed to be waving her arms frantically in my direction looking panicked, I ran towards Lee. He was still faster and caught me before the mid point, whirling me about in a hug as I laughed.

"My beautiful sister! Have you come to join me in my training? Did you see? I've done four hundred pushups!"

"That's great!" And it was, seriously, he did so many! "They looked hard! You forgot your bento so I brought it. Oh right." Because of my training I had no problem twisting from Lee's hold and perching on his shoulders, where he helpfully placed his hands on my ankles as I stood there to wave to Ten-ten.

For some reason she was looking very pale and still shaking her head frantically. "Tou-san said hi, Ten-ten! Message delivered. Hi Neiji."

Neiji peaked out from his hand and just glared at me with one eye. Huh. He hasn't done that in a …

"That is so beautiful! Such YOUTH!"

"YOSH! Sensei! Meet my twin, Ziwei-chan, this is the amazing Gai-sensei!" And despite his enthusiasm Lee very gently twisted so I'd flop off his shoulders, like our grandparents hadn't drilled such acrobatics into us from the earliest of days, so I rolled and landed on my feet, coming up in a little bow. The blinding grin facing me was almost as bright as his uniform but it just made me laugh.

"Hello Gai-sensei."

"Hello precious little leaf-ling! I am the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai!"

Now that was something I had to correct. "Sorry Gai-sensei but see? Purple?" I pointed out my buns, peripherally aware that Kou had moved over to stand by Neiji and Ten-ten who seemed to be whispering about something. Normally I'd enhance my hearing but I knew Gai would be loud and I would regret it. "Lee-clan."

"Oh...OH! My apologies young one! A precious little plum blossom!"

"Yosh sensei!"

I blinked as I looked from one to the other, both posing identically and with their thumbs up. Seriously I couldn't help it and started to giggle. At least Gai understood I was entertained because he just upped the wattage on his grin and then he and Lee started a whole routine complimenting each other while they sparred and I shamelessly was laughing as I flopped to the ground to watch. Remembering the others behind me I twisted to look back, and blinked seeing they all looked rather pale and ill.

"What? You guys okay?"

For some reason the two Hyuuga's looked at Ten-ten and she just groaned. "I know! I know, I'm related to them."

Odd.

()()()()()()

"Hey Ten-ten?" Ziwei spoke up after a while, despite the trio watching in horror as having an audience that seemed amused only was spurring Gai and Lee on to far more..terrifying..displays.

"Y..yes?" Ten-ten could feel the burn of two sets of white eyes on her. They discussion had been basically various levels of 'You were supposed to ensure they never met up!' with the three hissing over who had dropped the ball that the flames of the 'youth' crazy sensei was fanned.

"We should have our teams meet up at the family gathering." Zi said with a grin and Ten-ten felt her stomach drop. The barely audible snort of amusement from Kou told Ten-ten he was aware of what that would entail. Neiji. Neiji had no idea.

"I don't know.." Ten-ten started but then remembered something. She was only distantly a relation, and more through the Yue side than the Lee side, thankfully. But if a Yue woman was stubborn, adding on the Lee blood? She needed to find out when the next gathering was and make certain she was too ill to go. It was the only solution Ten-ten could think of to save herself.

()()()()()()()()

I had no idea why Ten-ten seemed wary over the idea as I turned away from where Gai and Lee were now running laps on their hands, I'd never learned that skill for all I could certainly hand stand and twist but running that way? Was there any benefit? I'd ask Lee about it later. Kou had his resting bitchy amused but no one shall ever know face on while Neiji just looked sick.

"I'll check with my parents and the elders but I think it'd be great. They haven't had so many of us on a team in years. Tou-san's teammates still visit some times. Kou-kun you know you'll be invited."

Kou cleared his throat, and he looked entertained as he glanced at Neiji then met my gaze and nodded. "Do let me know if they shall be attending?"

"My team will." I promised and I grinned, probably shouldn't have used the one I learned from Anko but it's kind of contagious. "Seriously, I think if I just tell Anko-sensei there's going to be sake and plum wine she'd tie up Sei and Dai for me to make sure they go."

"As you have delivered Lee-san's lunch, perhaps we should go and catch up?" Kou asked calmly.

shrugging, and wondering why Neiji and Ten-ten were still looking at me so strangely I agreed and waved good bye to Lee and Gai who bellowed something back I couldn't make out. It was only as Kou and I wandered by a stream I finally realized something.

Gai had annoyed me Before, for some reason as a Lee he just made sense. Huh. Well now I _had_ to make sure we had the groups at the gathering.

"You just figured it out." Kou smirked at me and I shrugged as he chuckled. Although he clearly meant how everyone else saw Gai and not my other circumstances. I was fully aware, thanks mostly to Kou over the years, of when the Lee-Clan side effects took over. "Indeed, Neiji-san has no idea what he is in for. It will be..enjoyable.."

"I remember a certain Hyuuga boy who sat with me and never complained at the subsequent parties."

"Hm. You tend to be entertaining. Life around you Ziwei-chan, whilst often headache inducing, is never dull." He paused then and spoke again, more softly. "I was not certain I would be returning at one point of our mission, I promised if so I would make certain you were aware of how..valued..your friendship has been to me, and continues to be."

It had to have been bad then, for my quiet friend to admit to such and so I took his hand briefly and squeezed it for all I knew touching was kind of a no-no for most, I never followed those rules anyways. And for some reason, right then, a bit of my Before knowledge gave me the perfect answer for my stuffy Hyuuga who like the rest of his clan avoided talking about anything emotional if they could. Because if I started telling him how special he was to me right then it would not help him feel more comfortable, not when he was feeling vulnerable.

"I know."

Thank you Han Solo, that worked. The topic turned then to a new jutsu he had learned and I continued to amuse Kou as I complained about the various jutsu's that Anko had finally started to teach us.

Mind you my asking for a genjutsu lesson was a very, very, very, very, very bad idea.

How badly?

I can't tell Kou or he'd freak out and tell the Hyuuga and we've seen how that goes. But yeah, where does Anko work?

She decided the best way for me to learn genjutsu was by whisking me off to T&I and dropping me in to learn by being the guinea pig of interrogation jutsu's. The only plus was I had learned them but man..some of the things they've come up with. Hell Viewing was just the beginning, the really creative newbies started with little things, sensory ones. Thank Tobirama I'd experimented with my weird chakra and not hearing because feeling blind, or like spiders were crawling over me, or like I was running out of air? That's scary.

One of our 'boss' folks the next day told me she'd gotten a slap on the wrist and told off for doing that to a young thing which told me I was probably being watched for any negative reactions. Hence playing up my innate Lee dorkiness these days. I couldn't exactly say 'Hey yeah, I lived once before but I can't really remember stuff right and I'm like way older than I was because your years are all messed up and..' At least the whole Massacre and non dying of Neiji's father had told me I knew nothing of the world. I was taking the 'cannon' I had known as more, guidelines. Okay I was flat out tossing those too but the thing was those sensory genjutsu had given me so many ideas to use if I could just adapt them for battle.

Fortunately I could safely tell Kou that when we had been exposed to chakra paper I had no reaction. Nope. Nada. Zip. "It didn't do anything!" We'd done several laps around the park now, perhaps as yet another thumb to the nose at the Uchiha it was where that incident had occurred. I don't think the Hyuuga are ever going to let that one go. Grumpy little pale eyed emo's the lot of them but their my socially inept crazies so it works. That I call them socially inept and do not think the same of my family may just be showing that the Crazy is fully integrated now.

"Did you want it to?" Kou replied with as much serenity to him now as if to make one think he was entirely at ease. He was laughing at me inside. Those eyes of his gave him away.

"Well no. If I cheated by.." I trailed off as I heard him hum. "I blocked it from reacting?"

"Plausibly you have no affiliation simply by the...peculiarity of your nature. This is an advantage, not a disadvantage. I shall request a few sheets and we can try them out at the compound."

"Okay. But it'll have to wait. I've had today off because Anko-sensei said we have a survival training planned for the next week."

"A..but why would you need that?"

"Probably just so she has an excuse to camp with us doing all the work. It's not the first time."

"...that I could believe."


	30. Camping

AN: Pardon misspellings and errors. Really weird trying to type without my thumb as it's bandaged like a bad joke from cutting part off.

()()()()()()()()

Camping with Anko. It starts off fairly normal, you head out, following like lost little ducks behind the sadistically quaking momma bird and ends with several plucked feathers and blood. Nothing that surprising or unusual. Right.

Okay, really it goes that she comes and kidnaps you at random intervals throughout the day and you are expected to avoid her as long as possible; and also have any gear you think you may need on your person. So the morning I knew I was going 'camping' for our survival training I packed a few essentials in a bag, firmly strapped that to myself in both regular physical methods and a good dose of chakra, and took off. There were also a number of various items hidden in the folds of my clothing, the ninja pouches at my leg and hips, and of course the knife Ten-Ten gave me on my belt.

Usually my Inuzuka and Aburame teammates traded off whom was the last of us to be caught because they each had specialized warning systems in their canine and insect companions respectively. Being that I had no such early warning devices bonded to me in love and chakra I was either the first or second found and second place in this instance was a good thing! Anko took it easiest on the second of her team that she'd scoop up. On that warning system, despite my crazy crazy chakra? I had never thought to try chakra sensing only because it's like trying to make out a single voice in a loud rock concert when everyone is singing. You just _cannot._ The noise. Chakra is everywhere, imagine if every living thing you pass by was singing in some specific note, occasionally warbling and raising either higher or lower or just a random shift in the tone altogether. Now imagine that with everything audible even from a distance, the stronger they were the louder?

It was like a drunken college party that was crashed by several rival factions and everyone just got Stupid. So I half suspected it wasn't so much chakra sensitivity that rendered one a sensor but the ability to selectively focus much like a blood hound or those crazy kids that could excel in cramming for exams and then forget everything after they turned in their tests. Aware, note, forget. A way to prevent mental overloading. There are some 'mentally different' kids I had known and befriended back in the day that if they had made it here with me from Before would have been chakra sensors in a way that may have made Danzou faint from sheer adoration. Well, assuming they saw any reason to listen to him because the ones I knew were s-a-s-s-y!

However, I had _the_ Anko as my sensei so I was also trying to study if there was any way to impart some of the bizarre ideas I had from my prior life into chakra capable methods. What I really wanted was a sort of tracking bug and I meant in technology not alive, but unlike the kikaichu my Aburame would use or the scent trails my Inuzuka -my teammates therefore they are mine- both could be removed or washed off. I wanted something chakra based. I wanted something that would let me utilize that fearsome innate ability of humans where we could run down our prey from our earliest evolutionary days until they collapsed. Terminator style.

Ideally something that only I could use but where once I slapped you with it I could find that little scrap of chakra and track someone. Even better if I could use it on inanimate objects. Because frankly if I could I never again would wonder where my left sock kept vanishing. Tabi socks. They really have a left and a right because the gap for the big toe and the rest of them and I can never find one! I have ten right foot socks and only two for my left!

While distracted with my musings by the way, I found myself shoved into a large sack, backpack and all and face to face with a small black snake. Well. This was sadly, normal.

"Hello General." I had taken to calling Anko's favorite summons by rank names and it seemed to entertain the hissing sadists to no end. Go figure.

"Hello small one. If you try to escape I will bite you. If you do not, I may bite you regardless." Came the amused hiss. Anko didn't usually summon the talking ones but she'd learn I tended to listen to them. I think it half amused and half perturbed her that I was completely chill talking to a snake. Hey, I was so tempted to call one Lord Voldemort, she had no idea. Or Nagini. Or I could venture into the Jungle book territory and call one Kaa. Really, general was the tamest of the terms I could use. I had been a geek, a nerd, and a completely random fan girl back in the day. Some point in the future I was putting all that to use in scary genjutsu's but I had to have time to be mentally scarred and damaged enough by missions and battles that it wouldn't send up any flags.

The very fact I was even thinking such as justification was so messed up I tried not to ruminate on it.

"Right, and your bite is lethal?" I mumbled to the General who bobbed his little head. With a sigh I resigned myself to being cramped and smelling a bag that clearly had held Dai and his pups. "Well, okay. I'll stay put and pray for your benevolence."

()()()()()()

I wasn't exactly startled at being dumped out of the bag in a way that had the not at all large snake poofing away to save his skin, nor at seeing a pair of sandals in front of my face. Looking up and just sort of, flopping, backwards, I waved casually at one of our 'boss' guys that we didn't see that often. He was the sort of forgettable looks like several other people you may have just passed sort. Mind you, for a ninja? That was one heck of a fantastic problem to have. Indeed those who effortlessly blended with features you swore you knew but not as anything that stood out were generally far better for special tasks.

Short dark hair, dark eyes, pale, -you know the same coloring as most of the population but for some reason if they could turn their eyes into red pin wheels of overcompensation they were supposedly god like in looks so go figure- as Boss waved at me in turn.

"You're the second brat. The first is passed out and his pups are asleep." In other words Dai probably let his mouth take control and annoyed him. This particular Boss was a nice guy, but he liked the whole 'subordinates listen and not talk back' to such an extent I think early years Kakashi before the whole eye fiasco would have approved. Yes. That much of a stickler. So I just nodded and pulled my legs into the formal sitting position to wait. Either he'd tell me what was next as clearly Anko was now off hunting my last teammate down, or not. We learned the first time _not_ to wander off. Anko could be brutal in her punishments and her summons certainly loved to assist her. I narrowly escaped the bites with actual venom because I called them things like General and Captain and they freaking preened over it. Come on the big boss snake demands sacrifice? You got some seriously megalomaniac summons here so pandering to their egos is the sanest thing you can do. So I got dry bites. Still hurt, not killing me.

After a long pause the Boss nods and grunts. "Stand. We'll see if you can wield a staff better this time."

Note that Tobirama has at least occasionally the good sense to freeze my tongue so instead of being a smart alec I just do as bidden and grab the piece of wood hurled at my delicate skull. Not like this is going to be the last time Anko finally returns to see her team covered in bruises from the care of those she left us to. It's called training.

Maybe there's something wrong with me that at this point it is so normal I actually expect such treatment.

But yes, staff work. Not quite as exacting as my various taijutsu I am used to, it feels a little odd but not as badly as a sword would. To be honest I'm still trying to figure out what it is my branch of the Yue clan fighting feels like it is supposed to have to rely on. With my luck it's going to be something so lame like a club.

Still, free training. I would be neither Lee nor Yue clan in my heritage if that didn't excite me.

()()()()()()()

Anko eventually returned with a laugh and puff of smoke striking a pose. As usual Sei-san (still no idea on their gender and it's none of my business if they seem happy to remain without a defined one) eluded our crazy sensei the longest. Having the Kikaichu gave them quite the advantage no doubt. By that time Dai had also woken up and been roped into staff training while I gasped for air sprawled on the ground trying to feel my fingers. Only when Anko showed up did our Boss of the Bo as we were now calling him when he was not around, vanish into leaves.

"All right my little minion-spawns! Time to go camping!" Anko was practically cheering and each of us dutifully fell in line without saying anything. This Sei had shown us, in Aburame fashion, if you said nothing the talkative ones often filled in the silence for you. Handy, that. Seriously amazing they got it into our Inuzuka's skull that it was the best way to try and get information out of Anko.

It didn't take long for her to start off key singing either. "Camping~ with my little minion-spawns..going to leave their bodies to rot, their corpses will bloat..and none shall know~"

What? It's Anko-sensei. No details are being given so we know she's actually in a happy mood and can safely be ignored. It's when she starts describing methods of torture and death that one makes us lose our appetites so she can steal our food, or realize she's unhappy about something and it is best to start appeasing her. At least our sensei gives us such warnings, some never have a clue if they are even liked or hated by their teacher.

No, by the way, we aren't leaving Konoha to camp either. We don't need to. Maybe the village isn't as large as it should be though honestly living here I think it should be called a city because it is a lot bigger than anything I saw Before ever implied but it is a ninja village. We have tons of training grounds for every sort of terrain and training and that included ones for camping and survival exercises.

Also do keep in mind that Konoha hosted the Forest of Death, which was so large it could take a team days to traverse. Even if they did not run into any complications at full speed it would take at least a few hours to a day minimum so really the oddity that somehow -seals involved no doubt- there were a good dozen training grounds in Konoha that could eat up a few days worth of time was no suprise. They were entirely limited to the Jounin level and special Jounin however, and considering that our little Team 44 had long ago learned not to question our very plausible luck in the fact that Anko-sensei was willing to bring us inside. On one hand yes it was dangerous and terrifying and not at all what we were ready for. On the other hand? Yeah can you say real life experience?

Besides, Anko is not one to baby those whom can handle a situation. She'd step in if it got too bad but she also liked to cheerfully point out that was for death not maiming or crippling. So we aren't going into the Forest of Death. Yet. She's promised to do so for us after we do a C-rank.

I'm _completely_ certain no one realizes she's half trying to kill us off.

I'm _pretty_ sure I'm also not the only one on my team to realize that her half hearted death threats may just save our lives some day.

I am _kind of_ starting to think she may like us more than think we're annoying.

Ninjas. Weirdly awesome.

()()()()()()()()

"Holy freaking Tobirama on a pogo stick that's purple...WHAT IS THAT!?"

Two things, one, Dai has no idea what a pogo stick is and he's gotten into the habit of swearing by Tobirama. I'm proud of that.

Two?

Anko sent us to get firewood while she napped and Sei set up the tents. This is not training ground 44. This is not the forest of death. I'm going to keep repeating that until I can believe it.

"Dai? RUN!"

It still has giant spiders. Centipedes are bad Spiders?

Why did it have to be spiders.

"NaaaaBWAHHAHA!" With Anko's shrill laughter the spider vanished and Dai and I fell to the ground in relief, twigs and sticks long since forgotten as we panted looking up into the leering face of our Sensei.

"You forgot to check for genjutsu traps, my little spawns."

"Sorry Anko-sensei." Came the two dutiful groans from Dai and myself as we attempted to get air in our lungs. We needed air, badly, because we know what comes next if you fail one of Anko's rules and checking for genjutsu frequently was one of those rules.

"Oh...you _will be!_ "

For the record Dai can shriek really loud but his ninken are still loyal even if they have to have their ears bleeding worse than my own, as we scramble. You don't wait for Anko to say run, you just get going and clumsily start hiding your tracks for demented hide and seek. Mind it's just prolonging the inevitable and Dai and I ended up hanging upside down from a tree again while Sei and Anko prepared dinner.

We didn't even complain anymore. Really. You just sort of give in to the Anko Crazy if you want to live. Besides we'd try and steal from the supplies she brought in the middle of our watch which was her real test, those who were motivated from hunger tried to do better and all. As much as this annoyed me, well that may be the blood rushing to my head, I couldn't really get mad at our sensei. She was a messed up kid, and we did respect her. We even got that her form of screwed up tough love was probably half Orochimaru's fault and how she'd learned and she wasn't that old. She just simply did not know how to handle us.

So we ended up hungry and stealing from our instructor a few meals at a time, and hanging upside down or running and dodging more often than not. It stunk, it was miserable, but even my loud Inuzuka teammate could see where someday in the future this would help and that our sensei was a broken woman doing her best with a team she never thought she'd have.

Because then she'd do little things like teaching us jutsu we shouldn't know yet, showing us poisons and antidotes -tested on us of course and we just would ro-sham-bo for who would be the guinea pig that time- and was pretty hands on with making certain our 'boss' of the week was one that could help us with areas we needed work. Like the staff? Yeah, not my method but entirely one that was going to be good for Sei. Dai was in need of just hand to hand and dodge training and she was still ensuring we got a good all round exposure to different weapons and methods.

Anko may be crazy and messed up but she was probably, honestly, the best teacher for it. Because she didn't hesitate to black mail and coerce experts for her team.

That doesn't sound right but you know what I mean.

So if for three days when not running, dodging, dispelling genjutsu and being exposed to varying levels of Killing Intent we were essentially doing all the work so Anko could enjoy herself without her village judging her for being the student and victim of a man that same village had assigned her too?

Yeah. All three of us plus the dogs and kikaichu were willing to do that. She was weird. She was broken. But she was OURS.

"Our sensei is freaking nuts." Dai muttered once as we tried to catch fish, Sei so far having the most luck if Dai herded them towards the Aburame so they could strike and my gathering them; and I was having flashbacks to the Evil Hyuuga Koi. I think I'll permanently chakra stick to wet rocks now after playing Koi-Pond-Tag so many times with Kou over the years. "But she's the good kind of crazy."

"Indeed. Sensei is invested in making certain we are under no illusions of what our future careers herald, whilst doing her best to give us the tools to handle such a future." Sei nodded before twisting their fingers just so and another fish went flying through the air, it was my job to catch them. I was practicing spearing them and then reeling them in with chakra threads, something Anko thought I needed to work on. I'm not sure why but I figured anyone who got the attention of someone as nuttily brilliant as Orochimaru for their apprentice had to have a unique method of thinking. It was like being trained by Moriarty's right hand man I guess, or apprentice.

"Plus, you think anyone else would let us try the jutsu's she's taught us and tell us when we woke up we had to learn our limits somehow?" I agreed. They just grunted but I knew, because I had been hitting that just shy of exhaustion point with Ko for a while now and Anko thought it was _normal._ Her sensei had to have thought so too. Which while a really weird thought just says I'm not that far off with my theory. Fine. Orochimaru will return at some point, we may even be taking our exams then, I'm going to ensure I'm ready to survive what is coming and that means taking what Anko dishes out. Though I had not expected my insect loving and canine mimicking teammates to grab that from me it seems rather than Neji and Ten-ten's tolerance for Lee and I in our ways, my own teammates were getting on the if you can't beat them, join them band wagon.

It may break both their clans but they'd be good for them in the end.

"think twelve fish is enough?" Dai asked calmly and Sei sighed.

"For Anko-sensei perhaps, I would like to eat."

"Right."

The three of us shared a grin, well the buzzing from Sei was as good as announcing they were smiling, because everything we'd done till now with Anko as our sensei had certainly helped us bond as a group. Really when you think about it, in just a few months we'd learned to blackmail, trained together, helped troll lots of Jounin's on behalf of our sensei, learned several jutsu's that were common but we were still ahead of our peers for, and each of us had a few jutsu's in our respective categories that we knew we couldn't handle yet.

Oh man I could not _wait_ to use some of those genjutsu I'd been put through on others. One of the Boss's we'd been stuck with had gone over many uses of the one that made it feel like soemthing was crawling on me and even helped steer me into figuring out that in battle I could use it to both dull my own pain, or increase the sensation of wounds for an enemy. Seems a small thing but most fights were not going to be the sort that had massive chakra weilding opponents. The reality was most of my battles for many years would likely be either those weaker than myself in groups, bandits, or chunnin so sometimes it was clever uses of small things that could be of far more use than enourmous jutsu's. Especially if we were trying to you know, be sneaky or silent.

Tracking and infiltration was clearly what our rag tag group was starting to be formed into. The accidental team that should have never happened.

For the record despite how loud I am I do know how to focus with Lee-clan intensity on a mission and that paired with Sei seems to have helped tone down Dai. Dai was a very capable kid in his own way he had just learned that being loud and brash was the best way to try and fight for a spot amongst his own clan yearmates. With us just being so different he was not so much mellowing as becoming more the watchful guarddog instead of a yappy thing. His dogs seemed to enjoy this just as much, or perhaps that was because Sei could put a few special bugs on them to ensure they never got fleas and I was always handing out belly rubs?

Whatever the reason, for just a small moment there by the stream catching fish, we relaxed and let our guard down.

Anko-sensei had been waiting for that apparently.

We were dodging senbon and kunai that came at us all at once rendering dodging nearly impossible. The only recourse to turn and deflect.

"Darn it Anko-sensei! That's dinner you're gonna ruin!" Dai yelped and the onslaught stopped.

"And what did we learn, my minion-spawns?" Came Anko's sing song voice. Sighing we answered together, even the dogs whining to show they understood the lesson.

"Never let your guard down in enemy territory, Anko-sensei."

"Very good brats! Now, get back to making me dinner. I'm hungry." Anko chirped at us and calmly walked down the tree and away, making the three of us grin at each other. Because she'd not said to gather and return the weapons, she did this some times. If we gathered them we could keep them. That meant she was happy with how we responded, short as it was, to her surprise attack.

"Anko-sensei is surprisingly considerate. No one would believe us." Sei chuckled faintly. "We are most lucky."

Yeah, we were.


	31. Who wants a C rank?

AN: I'm working on updating all the stories I have but it's hard getting back into the plot lines I came up with for some. So taking a break from that lineup for a quick harassment of my favorite spaz.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ten-Ten often was the one on the sidelines in her team. It wasn't on purpose, but Neiji was a natural prodigy in almost everything and Lee needed all the help he could get. That his exact type of help was precisely where Gai excelled was only a blessing but Ten-Ten couldn't help but wish her cousin was a little less...weird. Oh, he was Lee of course, eccentric flowed in the veins but any semblance of normality had frankly dispersed with the arrival of green spandex and for some reason after cutting his hair for the formal Yue-clan style ceremony, he got the same awful cut as their sensei.

Ten-Ten complained at times, of course. After all her cousin was anything but cool or well, he was most the time frankly embarrassing. However, he was also genuine, kind-hearted, and determined. All the things he had always been and part of why Ten-Ten had worked so hard to make him the same knife he carried tucked away in one of his weights for safety now. The triplet to hers and Zi's. Every so often even in the midst of training her cousin would start speechifying with their sensei and Neiji would give her a dark look, as if asking her to control them.

It had finally hit the point Ten-Ten would just roll her eyes because frankly her Hyuuga teammate was used to Zi! Okay, he admittedly had sparred with Lee but it was when he had been concerned for his sister over the Uchiha fiasco and thus more subdued and serious but still. Ten-Ten knew Ziwei had been going to the compound for years, Neiji shouldn't be that surprised at how peculiar her cousins were. Only, it seemed, he was always in a perpetual state of denial. Huh.

Little did he know that honestly compared to the rest of the extended family Lee and Ziwei were kind of on the normal and rational side.

"So! I think you are all ready for a C-rank!" At that, each of the three children perked up and Ten-Ten wondered what the catch would be this time. "If you can get to the building before I do going backward on my hands blindfolded!"

A very impolite word fell out of Ten-Ten's mouth as she shuddered. Of course, he'd only give them such a short window to race across the village! Why did her sensei have to be so _weird?_ Not a one of them gave their sensei time to prepare his blindfold, starting to race at full speed because every tiny fraction of a second counted. "LEE GO AHEAD!" She managed to scream out at her cousin who took off with a veritable dust cloud behind him. If at least one of them got there on time they could argue with Gai that they'd met the challenge. Neiji grunted and left her behind as well but Ten-Ten didn't care, she was strewing the path with ninja wire to try and slow their sensei down.

()()()()()()()

"Who's a good tiny fluffy murder machine? You are! You are!" Anko was cackling as I cooed over the soft bellies of my poor Inuzuka teammate's very happy ninken as we waited for our turn to get our missions. Beside me I could hear faint snickers from my bundled up Aburame teammate, seriously even though I knew their names it was just..easier..to think of them by their clan.

"I like that one minion! Murder machine..ha!"

" _Fluffy_ murder machines, Anko-sensei." I piped up and grinned at her. It was probably a little less than a sane grin, but she was rubbing off on us. My correction earned me a senbon whistling past my ear which Sei calmly plucked out of the wall to add to their pack. Honestly, our sensei kept us nicely supplied with senbon and so we were most diligent in practicing with them. Diligent but not yet accurate. Still we had properly traumatized yet another of the temporary 'Bosses' by being such well-behaved minions while still breaking out in various behaviors Anko had taught us to creep them out like her grin and a few twisted phrases that we were being rewarded with a C-rank. Apparently there'd been a bet by said Boss on if we were really such a good team and Anko was leering far too much for her to not have enjoyed her winnings.

My guess was she either got some good sake or laid, or both. Not that I should know that at my age but if my teammate's wanted to keep believing she'd just gotten a huge tab of dango paid off, I'd let them.

Honestly by now there was a lot of gossip I could hear if I carefully enhanced my hearing -turns out there are different types of sound waves and I was capable of wishing my chakra to enhance the long-distance one as opposed to that up close which thank you, no more shrieking and headaches- lots of gossip about Anko's insane gennin.

Aw look we're traumatizing Konoha! Tobirama would be..er. Not so proud but hey! Maybe it was time I started idolizing some of the women role models? Come to think of it we didn't have many. Hm. I turned to Sei while still scratching at the fur of Dai's ninken. "Hey, Sei? Do you think Tobirama-sama would be mad at me for cheating on him if I started to swear by Mito-sama?"

Ever so slightly Sei tilted their head in my direction before speaking. "Unlikely. Why? Because both are dead."

"Sei..." I warned and held up my fingers in a tickling motion. It turned out my chakra worked really interesting if I wanted it to say, get kikaichu to act like they were on catnip. The end result was buzzing little bugs that would tickle Sei from their chakra coils and worked despite all the layer they had on. Tickle threatening a bug wielder, so cool.

"Ah, this is one of your nonsensical make-believe games?" Sei realized and when I dropped my hand with a nod to resume rubbing bellies Sei grunted. "Understood. I believe if you chose to separate situations you creatively utilized the names there would be no need for the Second Hokage to be jealous of his sister in law." Under their breath but not so quiet I couldn't hear. "Why must my teammate be such a peculiar civilian clan child? I do not understand. It is not logical."

Pfft. Yeah, go be all Vulcan-y there Sei. "I guess, but if I only use Mito-sama for good things that doesn't seem fair."

"Mito-sama was like Tsume-sama right?" Dai blurted out from where he was sprawled on the ground while we waited. So we didn't like to just stand around, so what?

"Yup!" I agreed and grinned, going to shove his arm playfully which made Dai grin and shove me back.

"So then use her for uh..girly wrath stuff?" He said and for a moment all Sei and I could do was stare at him.

"Girly..wrath?" I mouthed slowly before snorting. "I like that. Whatya think of it Anko-sensei?" Because none of us ever doubted that our teacher was listening. That casual acceptance of her capabilities seemed to always both please her and make the other sensei's give her dark looks. Weird.

"Works for me, mouthy brat." Anko stuck her finger in her ear to wiggle it around for a bit. "Kunoichi don't get enough credit anyways so yeah, use her when you're about to obliterate someone in a way. I like that."

"Kay!"

It was about that time the front door flew open and a figure slammed into the ground wearing green. Right behind them was another green figure.

"Hi, Lee! Hi, Gai!" I waved from the ground not that they heard me.

"YOSH! I made it before Gai Sensei! My teammates will be so thrilled!" Lee was cheering with his eyes full of stars. Gai bounced back on his feet from where he'd been on his hands, untying his blindfold.

"Indeed you did Lee! I am proud of you!"

Sei and Dai swiftly covered my ears and eyes, much to my confusion. What? Did they forget that it was my brother? It wasn't like I hadn't seen this a lot of the time before. Really. I even had done speeches like this before in front of them. Oh. Got it, they didn't want me to join in.

Meh. I was comfortable on the floor, and well worn out thanks to Anko-sensei. I'd join in next time.

Gai and Lee ran back off, apparently to collect the rest of their team and Anko took the chance to scare the four other teams ahead of us away and all but shoved me through the door. Looks like she didn't want to see me get silly again either. I grinned up at Anko slyly just for a moment and she snorted, cuffing me in the back of the head lightly.

"You got the energy to do that you have the energy for dodge training mouthy minion."

"Okay!"

"Stop encouraging our sensei, Ziwei!" Dai scolded me.

A chuckle made us turn to the front and bow to the Hokage.

"A C-rank outside the village I think for team 44.." His assistant suggested weakly.

I can only imagine the four of us had the same terrifying grins because he actually whimpered and the Hokage looked disturbed.

"Agreed." The Hokage nodded. "We'll send you to a village in the land of waves to take the usual reports from the outpost there. We do not use it much during peace times save as an exchange location so be certain to repair it as needed."

Translation..hey Anko-sensei there's gonna be someone you are meeting up with or getting something from but keep it from the brats. What? You read as many of the old dusty scrolls as I do you start getting a feel for this stuff.

Wait.

Land of Waves? Wasn't that where someday the Great Naruto Bridge would be?

Tobi-freaking-rama and Mito-sama eating dumplings. This was going to get confusing.


	32. Reflections and minions

AN: Have some Kou perspective! And then crazier.

()()()()()()()

Kou had found there were few things he enjoyed as often as sitting by the koi pond and drinking a cup of tea when he had a moment to spare. There were many fond, and embarrassing, memories by this pond after all. Indeed after all the times they had played tag there were some permanent rearrangements to the stones here. Leaves from one of the trees a short ways away drifted lazily on the surface before the vicious koi would attack it, thinking it was nourishment and dragging it down.

He still had nightmares from his last mission. It had not been an exaggeration to tell Ziwei that he had thought he would never return. If he had not practiced as hard as he had, pushed so far, had someone to challenge him and frustrate him as they effortlessly passed him in chakra control? No, Kou was no fool. He would have died, his team would have perished and the mission a failure. Yet, he had done all of that work. He had gone above and beyond where it was expected of him all these years because of a silly purple haired girl with a large shameless grin who had decided to come to him for help. All because they had sat together at a few parties and he found her amusing.

Back then, he had not realized it was a friendship. The idea was so new to him, he had never been that close to any of his cousins in the clan. He still recalled, easily, the fury that had to be tamped down when he saw Zi twirl the leaf that day, then look at him and the shock, guilt, and apology that flew over her face made his anger drain. She, really, hadn't known. For just a moment she had been scared that he would send her away.

The same little girl who had amused him with her brash nature and kept him company, who sought him out, had been afraid he wouldn't want to help her. It had changed how Kou viewed her. Especially at her excitement for him over unlocking his eyes. No envy, just honest joy. It had been pleasant. Her smart alec remarks, complaints, always meant to tease and pull out a laugh as they trained had slowly made it where it just seemed natural to see her in the compound.

Even when she later was there, hand in his own and wide eyes when he needed to get her to help with Neji. The whole Uchiha fiasco was one he had watched her complain over, be terrified by, and then frankly turn into a fantastic political coup for his family. Kou chuckled to himself. He wondered if his friend had any idea that the Hyuuga now wanted her in the future as part of the family, and hadn't been entirely joking about helping her find a match?

Though honestly, he didn't think his clan knew what they were in for. They thought it was just Zi, and perhaps her brother who were so...peculiar. They had gone to the gatherings but alcohol blurred memories after all.

Well, it wasn't his problem. Watching them all panic over her being under Anko was enjoyable, and it seemed, much to Kou's amusement, he had become something of a troll himself over the years.

He sighed though. Honestly? He was worried because Zi and her team were going on their own C-rank, and his had nearly killed him.

()()()()()()()()

"Are we there yet?" I asked with a whine as we followed Anko at a jog, it wasn't a full out shinobi run, we were working up to that because Dai's ninken couldn't run that fast and none of us wanted to carry them.

"No, Ziwei-chan," Sei answered me, as they had been for the past hour when I would ask. Anko was snorting in amusement up ahead. Ten minutes later it was Dai's turn.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Dai-kun." Sei answered just as deadpan as ever. Anko had assigned them to be the one telling us no and since then we had proceeded to trade off who would ask Sei every ten minutes. What, traveling was boring.

"Rock. Tree. Tree. Tree. Big tree. Tree." I started listing again as we went. "Dirt."

"Clouds, tree." Dai joined in and we heard Sei sigh again. It was the little things. Any moment now Sei would snap and join us, or you know, Anko would whirl around and declare it dodge training and throw things at us but all good.

"Tree. Rock. Tree, tree, ugly tree, a tree that looks like a butt..."

"How can a tree look like a butt? I missed it?" Dai asked me.

"Looked like your face." I snickered and much to Dai's annoyance the rest of our team, and that included Anko and his hounds, laughed.

It was very boring this whole traveling thing. We'd been at it for a few days. Honestly, by now we were really used to camping and did everything without prompting. As I had the crazy chakra I was always on wood gathering duty and would just make a huge pile in one arm as I walked, flinging new sticks into it with chakra threads. Anko always insisted we involve training everywhere we could. Sei was on food gathering as the bugs would inform of everything edible in the area, Dai would start the fire and then go get water and the lot of us would set perimiter traps under Anko's watchful gaze.

Of course, then the whole preparing food and giving Anko a shoulder or hand massage depending on what she wanted was pretty unique to our team but whatever. We hammed it up because I was a little troll and my teammates knew following my lead meant good things.

"Would you like more ration bar, Anko-sensei?" Sei offered while I rubbed one of her wrists and Dai the other. Anko was sprawled against a tree, smirking like a queen as Sei fed her. We'd already eaten berries and some plants that cooked up crispy but for the protein since none of us could hunt yet, we used ration bars.

"Good minions." Anko crooned. "Remind me to teach you those techniques since we'll be far enough away I won't get lectured."

"Hai!"

Okay, Anko got a foot rub too out of that one. Shame was not a good ninja's trait, you know?


	33. Anko is best

AN: For a future section I need 'code names' for Anko and Ziwei. They need to not be obvious as to whom they could refer to and do not have to be cool. AKA the sort you get if you have a bunch of jerks that stick you with something. Anko will need ONE cool one as giving her something she doesn't like will have consequences but have at it.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

We didn't really get to go TO wave. Not the town like I remembered in the show Naruto would not only stay at but save and begin his true career as a crazy ninja. Much as we had been warned, Team Anko was instead more patrolling the far edge of that country and stopping off at a few waystations along the way towards the main one. We still set a brutal pace with our jogging though as not only had a variety of Boss's taught us well but Dai and Sei were used to dealing with me and my boundless energy.

During this time, perhaps because we were outside of Konoha, perhaps because thanks to camping trips that only now was the rest of Team 44 realizing had indeed been really useful and why I had been so excited for it. For the record, Anko's expression when the three of us chorused our thank you's and renditions of 'Oh wonderful Anko-sensei!' after the first week of not struggling with campsites and chores had been camera worthy, and of course, I had brought a camera. I'd asked my father for a cheaper one just in case something happened so I would still have the one I took Lee and Sakura pictures with for later, not that I had much of a chance for that lately.

Anko was really pretty when she was genuinely smiling and fighting a blush. She was even funnier when she was trying not to blink back tears as it had now become our favorite game to bring attention to something she had ensured we knew before this trip. No matter how silly. My teammate's had figured out I had a camera and I was clearly abusing the heck out of my layering genjutsu to ensure Anko didn't see it.

I tried not to think too hard about what it meant that when I really, really, desperately did not want Anko with all her fathomless skills to be able to sense my genjutsu, it seemed she couldn't. Honestly, the implications are pretty scary so instead, I've consoled myself that maybe she doesn't mind.

Anyways, our praise is seriously on the Stupid side. I'm so fortunate my teammate's just let me corrupt them. It is just as likely they don't want me to start up the 'are we there yet' game once more though so meh.

"Thank you for teaching us to dig latrines, Anko-sensei!" Dai said as he went by with a shovel. "My nose sure is happier not to sleep near that stench!" Anko was cracking up at that one and muttering about insane maggots but she didn't throw anything at us when our backs were turned.

Or once she taught us to use snares as we were tired of foraging and bars and yet after Dai burned our meal and the other half was raw, again, Sei slyly muttering. "Thank you as well, sensei, for ensuring we brought rations and not just relying on being able to hunt." The only decently cooked portion went to her as they said as much, and Anko bit into it making very happy noises to half torture us, half show she appreciated the gesture.

I think I've trained them all a little too well as they knew eventually something weird would fly out of my mouth and we did like ensuring we each thanked her for something every day. No matter how awful. The thing was after a while we started to run out of ideas. We had thanked her for all the actual skills barring running into a fight so in my typical fashion I decided it was silly time.

"Oh, Anko-sensei!" I exclaimed one morning as we were being kicked into being awake at sunrise. (That was nice for Anko, usually we got snakes in our bedrolls.) "Thank you for providing us with this spectacular sunrise that can almost match your evil beauty! You are too kind to us benevolent one!"

"Maggot, if you _dare_ learn one of your brother's sensei's jutsu effects when doing that I am going to put you through jounin level training and you won't be out of the hospital for months," Anko warned me but her lips were twitching.

The tingling started. The Lee clan challenge tingle. Why, now? With great effort, I forced myself to look away and shuddered as if scared, not excited. I had to be certain of this. "You wouldn't!"

"Hell, you little brat! If you do it a year from now even I would!" Anko snarled before she went to take point so we wouldn't hear her laughing. She liked doing that, making us hurry and break camp and then catch up to her. We had ninken and kikaichu, of course, we'd be able to catch up to her, she purposefully carried a tracker beetle of Sei's and some dog treats for the fluffy murder minions.

Slowly, my two teammate's looked at me in absolute horror.

"Don't do it! You'd _die! For Real!"_ Dai hissed. Sei was nodding along frantically.

"But...guys...Jounin..level...training.." I gasped out. My hands were tingling, my legs felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through them. "Can you imagine how... _awesome_..."

"You are not physically, mentally, or emotionally capable at this time." Sei tried instead to dissuade me knowing all too well that sometimes I'd accept a later date for something. I'm pretty sure Sei had been the smart one and hunted down Kou for a chat because Kou, Sakura, and Ten-Ten were the _only_ people who knew how to make me do things. Well, and Lee but Lee had special Twin privileges where I just knew someday he'd jump off a bridge and so would I. Yes. Fine. We'd discussed it already. We were going to do it when we turned fourteen. Gramps was encouraging it, something about iron skin tests.

"But...but...guys..." I started to whine.

"What is taking you maggots so long!?" Anko was there suddenly furious at the delay, her hands on her hips. "Purple maggot, why are you on the ground kneeling?"

"Guys!" I tried again, unable to help the pleading tone as I gasped, but Dai swiftly had his hand over my mouth while Sei sighed.

"You threatened Ziwei-chan with high-level training, Anko-sensei."

Anko paused for a moment before she snorted. "Right. Crazy brat, I forgot about that for a moment. Fine, Here!" And with that Anko went and summoned her snake that usually was on her neck and draped him on mine. "Don't jostle him. You need to be very careful about your stride length and chakra output to keep him comfortable. This will take even a chakra wacko like you some time. He isn't deadly but he hates being jolted, if you annoy him he'll bite you which _is still going to hurt!_ Got it?!"

I am pretty sure some sort of inhuman oink-squealing-gasping sound came out of me that shouldn't judging by the looks I was getting.

"My gods I have the weirdest freaking maggots...come on already." As we moved after Anko, my being far slower and actually only keeping pace with the others considering my new task, I was pretty sure my chakra enhanced hearing was getting her muttering. "Who the heck wants jounin training as a genin? I need to think of some new threats for them, death and dismemberment doesn't work anymore, I think torture may be next...aww...I'm so proud.."

Yeah. At the end of the day, I made Dai take my picture with the cranky snake as I beamed, covered in snake bites. It would take me a while to figure this one out. Lee would be so jealous.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next day we were in a place that had a lot fewer trees and Anko stopped us mid-jog and whirled, with a wicked grin. "So. Time to learn your bribery Jutsu's you worthless little maggots!"

"Best. Sensei. Ever." Dai chimed out with me and Sei just sighed.

Mind you, Anko likes that whole learn by dodging and surviving part so while she'd show us the hand motions -just because a jutsu is a good fit for one teammate does not mean the others shouldn't know of it if only so you don't cancel each other's attacks- and a brief explanation she'd then use it. On us.

These ones though were not attack based.

Dai was learning an earth based jutsu that suited him especially since Anko had decided to make and keep us an infiltration and sabotaging team some day. The one that Dai was learning was useful for grabbing things in safe's, hidden locations, anything like that. Grabbing something and removing what was inside without revealing you'd done so. The problem was it meant learning to harden your hands enough to force the particles apart and then not getting stuck on pulling it back out. That meant we got to laugh at the sight of Dai with his hand stuck in the ground trying to pull it free.

Sei's was a lesser version of the shunshin, meant for short distances if you had nothing to utilize for a substitution jutsu. My giggles about their being a 'Hoppy Bug!' as they went from side to side in the clearing clearly needing a lot of time and focus once they did it the first time was not helped with Anko demanding they do it faster had gotten me a bug bite on my ear but I regret nothing.

Clearly, we'd learn to practice with these each ourselves but Anko did seem to be matching each of us with a good jutsu so I turned to her, eager. "Genjutsu?"

"Yes, you weird little maggot." Anko nodded but she was snickering when she said it, really, insults are Anko love. "How did you like that hell viewing technique and the sensory deprivation?"

"Both are good but not for our goal, right? I mean unless we are torturing someone. Not really sneaking in or distracting someone I want to tell me stuff. Though honestly if I could make it work on their sight or hearing it would let me saunter by but well, people tend to notice being suddenly blind." My brows furrowed because I had told her the ones I had learned with Ko but not any of the ideas I had. I couldn't even risk writing some of those down yet, too strange for this world.

"Got it in one. So tell me, when dealing with infiltration what are you going to use?" Anko crossed her arms. "Say if there's no papers or no time to give you info, just that you need to trail someone."

"Henge into someone older, change a few key features, make something stand out because people notice that and then are less likely to think you are hiding something.." I started with an amused smile because really. Hyuuga's. This was tea time talk to them.

"But then how do you make them talk? Trust you enough to let something slip." Anko asked and there was a slight shift to one shoulder. She didn't think she should be telling me this.

I'll be honest, my heart just imploded. Because Anko had doubts if I should know this stuff since I was a brat to her but her own sensei had pushed her and as much as it messed her up she was _alive_. Seriously I love my sensei. "I haven't learned anything for that yet without maybe accidentally giving out my own information in friendly talks. Someone good at manipulation could get more information from me than I from them."

"That, kid, is the only reason I think you may be able to handle this. So here is the thing, you do _not_ practice this jutsu without me or someone I okay there to work on it with, got it?" Anko waited for my nod before she kept going. "Also, I'm going to teach you the hand signs, the way your chakra should move but we aren't actually going to activate it until we find a good sucker at one of the outposts or small towns and then you wait for me to tell you."

"What am I going to be doing, Anko-sensei?" For cripes sake lady what on earth?

"It's called the 'wet dream jutsu," Anko answered. "Be glad you don't have to have any experience to make them have their own fantasies play out in their head."

My jaw dropped but all I could think of was coming out without my handy little mouth filter. "Holy Mito-sama raining Uzumaki hell down..." I pointed at Anko. "You found a cheat to seduction missions!"

Anko flinched and nodded. "Keep it down maggot! I hated the idea of that stuff even though I knew there were missions it would be needed, and there are some seriously screwed up people who are interested in the younger looking types so I.."

I didn't let Anko finish before I threw myself at her and she let me catch her in a hug. "You are the most amazing and wonderful and perfect Sensei ever! I wasn't gonna say anything but I didn't want..will it really mean I don't have to do that because I know those with really good chakra and genjutsu control tend to be sent out on that and Tobirama knows it's why I don't want people to know I was a prodigy because that just sounds like 'pay me in cows for my daughter' and-"

Anko's hand covered my mouth but I could see her grinning, her real smile as she nodded. "Yeah. I figured that out brat. No telling though. I mean it. I haven't taught anyone else this jutsu even though my boss at T&I and the Hokage know about it. There's not been any we needed to send out kids for lately thank everything that's holy and unholy because normally they don't have good enough chakra control to handle those missions, you though, might." She let me hold onto her a moment longer before swatting me in a pressure point and I dodged. "Can it with the mushy crap. Okay..so here's the hand positions.."

And now I know part of why Anko was having my teammate's focus on their own jutsu's so far away, we'd had privacy for this talk. The personal mission now? Find a way to show all of Konoha how fantastic Anko was and they screwed up dissing her for so long.


End file.
